


FFXV - We can be Immortals

by Xx_Nyx_xX



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Humor, Love, OC, first-person perspective, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Nyx_xX/pseuds/Xx_Nyx_xX
Summary: War. Lost Homes. Betrayal. - Can love survive all the struggles? - Naya Rogue is the born soldier. After her mother's death and without knowing who her father is, Titus Drautos took care of her. She attended the Kingsglaive Training, being one of the best in her class. There she met Nyx Ulric and they soon became a couple. Their relationship became an up and down of emotions since her promotion to commander and even more after their King's death.





	1. Loyalty for the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

Muffled rumbling sounds accompanied the turbulent flight of the aircraft. I and four other commanders were sitting in the back, on our way to a meeting in Insomnia. All of were not delighted by the thought of leaving the battlefield. This never-ending war was exhausting and cost us already a good amount of good men. I was sure, that my deputy commander would take good care of the soldiers, but I still felt like abandoning them. Even if it was not for too long. My concern was not only for my men. I was also somewhat afraid to come back to Insomnia and meet those I have abandoned a long time ago. My leather coat felt heavy on my shoulders when I leaned down, my elbows propped against my thighs. Eyes stared blankly at the metal ground while I played with the ring on my right hand, turning it around my ring finger. No one was really talking and the silence was driving me insane. I knew that apart from my skills, I haven’t been accepted in the rows of high commanders yet. There was no doubt that my gender and my age were playing a big role in that. 

The sudden shake of the airplane made us all look up. It felt like we’ve been attacked. The flight became more turbulent and I unbuckled myself, standing up to walk towards the safety glass of the door. Looking out, I could see that the borders of insomnia had been attacked. The alliance fighting against monsters and it seemed that they were withdrawing. My hand hit the large button beside the doors and held onto a metal pole underneath it to not be yanked out by the sharp wind. My free hand reached for the communication device in my ear, trying to reach the pilot.

“Bring us down a little bit further. I’m going out.”

I couldn’t stand back when I could see that they needed help. Shocked and annoyed faces looked at me, when they knew what I was about to do.

“Commander Rogue, I cannot do that. My order states clearly to bring you directly to the palace”

“I take full responsibility, Jackson. Now…”

I could hear a roaring sigh from the pilot and could feel that the Aircraft reduced its height.

“You’re putting us all in danger, Rogue.”

One of the commanders yelled up at me and I just smiled his words away. I guess he wasn’t a man of actions. Even if we were in the lead of different troops, the alliance was still one. If one of them needed help, we should do so. Close enough to the battleground; I jumped out of the plane. My hand reached for one of my kris daggers, throwing it into one of the columns to warp into that direction. Hanging on my target, I pulled the dagger out of the stone and landed on the ground. The bridge was shaking and cracking under the heavy weight of people and monsters. They couldn’t hold this position, when I looked up and watched how the protective shield started to slowly vanish. The magicians lost their strength. I looked up at the high building behind me and could see how the black mages dropped their arms. Eyes back on the battlefield, I felt how soldiers were running pass me. It was obviously a fight that couldn’t be won. At least, we could make sure that the survivors would make it back. I saw a young man having a hard time to fight against a huge insectoid, losing his dagger that made it impossible for him to warp into a safer zone. Without hesitation, I ran towards him and pulled my other dagger out of its holster. Blades crossed when I jumped up, cutting off one of the legs that was about to pierce through the laying boy. The limp fell heavily beside us and a yellow colored blood spilled over the soldier’s face. I quickly reached for his arm, helping him up to his feet.

“Go! And don’t forget your dagger, damn it!”

I yelled at him while he tried to thank me for my help. I ran underneath the monster and cut off the remaining legs. When it collapsed, I jumped on top of it and rammed my blades into its head. The scream of death escaped the widely open mouth.

“Nyx!”

The voice of Crowe coming from the building where the black mages were standing on brought me out of my battle mode. Every sound silenced and I could hear my own breath. Everything around me seemed to slow down and my eyes scanned the area to see where he was. A movement of a human coming from the other side of the bridge caught my attention, but this wasn’t Nyx. It was Libertus. My eyes widened when I noticed that he couldn’t move and a Cerberus was coming right his way.

“Fuck”

I threw my knife into the air and warped my way towards him. Before throwing it for one last time, I could see that someone was kneeling next to him already. I teleported myself next to the stone that laid on Libertus’ leg, able to see that even with combined forces we wouldn’t be able to move the rock. I decided to take care of the three-headed monster that was already so close that the heat of its burning body became unpleasant. I pulled the metallic headpiece over my face to protect it from the sparks coming from the demons skin and watched Nyx warping himself onto the head of the attacker. It was a reckless move but he was always giving his life for others. I threw my dagger into the air, warping myself close to the center of the beast and had to turn my body to the side when Nyx body got slammed away by a long thorny tail. My hand held onto a hot scale on the back of Cerberus so I could prevent to be thrown off as well. I was back in balance and was able to stand properly. My dagger got thrown again and hit the side of the throat of the middle head. A quick warp and I held onto the hilt, swinging my legs to the side. The blade cut through the hard flesh and almost beheaded the monster. As soon as the dagger left the gaping wound, I jumped to the ground and ran out of the monster’s reach. It was twisting and turning while the dead head hung down, the other two trying to snatch at me. I rose a hand and my breath became visible before projecting ice from the palm. The head froze but I knew that this wouldn’t stay that way for too long. However, maybe long enough to give Nyx and Libertus some time to escape. I could already see how the inside of the frozen cube was blazing red. I could try to fight the monster but even a success would be useless right now. There was a bigger danger on its way and I was alone. Impossible to survive this. My decision was quickly made when I ran up to the two soldiers. Nyx helped Libertus’ to walk by supporting him and I assumed that the rock had been pushed away while we were fighting. Two dead corpses of insectoids laid nearby, possibly killed by Nyx. When the ground started to shake, I knew we were running out of time. Enemies in the back and a bridge under out feet that would collapse every second. I slipped under Libertus’ arm and wrapped mine around him, hoping we would be able to move quicker.

“Nay?”

The injured man looked at me, but I noticed that this made him walk even slower. He was a heavy guy and we couldn’t just carry him around.

“Later. The bridge is about to collapse. We have to warp or we’ll die here”

Libertus was shaking in nervousness and I was sure that he still wasn’t a fan of warping around. He always said that he didn’t want to warp because of his weight, afraid that he wouldn’t make it to his dagger. The crackling sound of the ground and the sudden roar of the Cerberus was intimidating. A few cracks became bigger and parts of the bridge were already falling into the abyss. The beast jumped over a large gap and landed beneath us, causing all three of us to lose our balance. Out of breath Nyx looked at me and then at Libertus.

“You have to do it. We’ll make sure you make it”

The injured comrade nodded and we helped him up, aiming for the other side while already losing the ground under our feet. Nyx was the first one and I waited for Libertus to throw his dagger before doing the same. On the other side, I almost slipped back over the edge but turned around quickly. Just in that moment I noticed that Libertus’ dagger wasn’t really stuck and quickly dropped myself onto the ground. My hand reached for his wrist and I could catch it, holding it as tight as I could but my other hand reached the end already. Nyx moved over and laid beside me, reaching down for his friend to help me bring him back up. We laid on our backs, gasping for air while hearing the ruins of the buildings burn around us.

“That’s the reason why I hate doing this”

In-between coughs, we laughed but it quickly vanished when a diamond weapon flew above our heads.

“Commander Rogue?!”

I sat up and looked where the voice came from. My eyes fell on Captain Titus Drautos who looked like he haven’t been in the battle at all. He offered me his hand and helped me up; giving my arm a firm pull.

“I have the order to escort you to the palace. Immediately”

He didn’t sound as if he would let me say anything and when I wanted to look over to Nyx and Libertus, he pulled me away.

“They’ll be taken cared of. Don’t worry”

No word was spoken and I left with Titus. Again, I had to abandon them, just because of my status. When helpers were passing us, I knew they came to bring Libertus to the safe zone, where they would be brought home. I didn’t even know if I would be able to go home today or if I had a home at all.

We reached the car that was waiting for me and Titus opened the door. I thanked him with a nod and sat down on the backseat, knowing that the captain wouldn’t come with me. He would probably try to comfort the others after such a loss.

“It is good to see you, Naya. As far as I can tell, you haven’t changed much. Still the same warrior who would never miss a battle nor leave a comrade behind”

I smiled softly and looked up at him before he closed the door of the car. Through the window, I saw him smile as well and it felt like thrown back into the past. I was a kid when I first met Captain Drautos. He taught me how to fight, how to think and how to survive. A father I never had. Because of our close relationship, it had been rumored that I got the position of a commander just thanks to him, but I refused to believe that. Especially since he wasn’t very pleased when I got the offer for a higher rank than his. I should be happy about this opportunity, but I have paid a high price. I had to leave my home, my friends and….him. Fingers played with the ring again while we drove off to the palace.

We slowed down and reached the main entrance, a young servant opened the backdoor. He bowed lightly and waited for me to exit the car.

“Commander Rogue, welcome. Please follow me into one of the bedchambers. Your personal belongings have been brought there, so you can freshen up. King Regis awaits you in an hour.”

“Thank you”

The boy looked up quickly and eyes became bigger when I lifted my mask, hooking it back into my hood. Feeling his eyes on me, I looked at him, smiling big enough for him to see. He was too young to have ever met me, but no one seemed to have him informed about my gender. Usually, a servant greets you and follows you around to help you with your uniform if necessary. It wasn’t usual for a boy to help a woman. Cheeks turned bright red when he closed the door of the car and guided me through the halls. He didn’t say a word and I was even sure that he didn’t look up for a single moment. When we reached the door of the room, he unlocked it and stood beside it, bowing deeply. I chuckled lightly and placed my hand onto his slender shoulder.

“You can go now. I’ll help myself”

Shoulders dropped in relief and he looked up at me, a sweet smile on his lips. When he ran off happily, I shook my head with a grin. The room was bigger than the apartment I useed to live at and even the bed was big enough for a whole family to sleep in. I didn’t waste any time to look around, since I actually wasn’t planning to stay here for as long as I would be in Insomnia. I grabbed my suitcase and threw it onto the bed, opening it to prepare a formal uniform to change into after taking a long shower.

The small bathroom was steamed and I had to wipe the mirror dry to be able to see myself. I checked the scar in my face. A sword almost took my sight in the last fight at the borders of Leide. I could still feel the blade cut through my right cheek, missing the eyeball but catching a part of my eyebrow. Getting ready, I put on the long coat with a thick black fabric, closing the silver buttons on the front before slipping into heavy leather boots. Fingerless gloves made of black lace covered my hands, the blue sapphire of my ring barely visible. I pulled the hood of the coat over my head before leaving into the hallways, making my way towards the great hall. The boy from before came running towards me, bowing in his usual manner while walking beside me.

“Commander Rogue, they are already waiting for you. I assured them you’re on your way”

There was this bright smile on his face again and I could see that he was proud, he about what he did for me. When we reached the big doors of the great hall, I patted his shoulder again.

“What’s your name?”

“Thalin”

“Thank you, Thalin”

He blessed me with another bow and walked over to the other servants. Two guards opened the heavy doors and I felt like my breath had been sucked out of me. Many people were sitting around the center and some of them looked at me. I tried to look straight forward where King Regis stood, his eyes meeting mine. Nyx Ulric and Titus Drautus stood with their back to me in front of the King. It seemed that the King stopped his speech when he noticed me and now I received more attention than necessary. He lifted a hand and his wave signalized I should step forward as well. I didn’t even know what was going on. Confused, I walked towards the center, Nyx and Titus stepping away from each other so I could stand between them. I knelt down on one knee, bowing my head in front of the King to greet but also apologize to him. He quickly reached down for my arms and wanted me back on my feet. A gentle smile laid on the elders face and I could actually feel that he was happy to see me.

“Commander Rogue, we are happy to have you here as well. I wanted you three to come, so I could thank you for everything you’ve done in the past few hours, days, weeks. A few hours ago, we have lost so many good men. Our friends. Our family.”

The King looked around to speak to everyone who was invited to this appointment. I could understand why Titus and Nyx were standing here, but I still didn’t know why he wanted me to be there. To punish my refuse of straight orders would also be out of place, referring to the other two.

King Regis turned around lightly, holding his hand open when a young girl walked beside him, holding up an open chest, which held three badges in it. I held my breath when he started with Nyx, attaching one of the badges to his jacket.

“Nyx Ulric, you’ve shown great courage. You saved a comrade by risking your life. You’re brave at heart and loyal to the kingdom”

The people applauded and Nyx thanked him with a bow. The king walked over to Titus, taking another badge out of the chest and pinning it to the red leather of the captain’s coat.

“Captain Titus Drautus, you’ve proven your lead on the Kingsglaive, able to save as many lives as possible. You’re brave at heart and loyal to the kingdom”

Again, the people started to clap their hands but it quickly silenced when King Regis stood in front of me. When he was about to take out the badge, I interrupted him. I knew he was honoring those, who helped with the last battle on the bridge. I couldn’t allow him to make a big mistake by giving me a badge as well. This wouldn’t be right. This didn’t feel right.

“King Regis, please allow me to speak. This badge should be given to the families of those who lost their lives in the battle. In all honesty, my interference in the battle just hours before hasn’t been approved nor allowed. I refused a direct order and put my other colleagues in danger. This should…”

The king held up his hand so I wouldn’t continue to speak. Both of his hands reached for the chest and he closed the lid carefully, the girl looking up at him with confusion. Warm green eyes looked down at me and he placed a hand on my shoulder, nodding lightly.

“So, may it be. Allow me to still thank you for your help. You’re brave at heart and loyal to the kingdom”

I bowed my head and heard how hesitantly the clapping of the people was. All of them unsure if it would be right or wrong, many of them not even knowing that I assisted in the last bit of the battle. The sun shun through the high windows and fell upon us. King Regis lifted his hands to end this short appointment since the actual meeting of the leaders would start shortly after.

I turned around and my eyes met Nyx’. He was so close that I felt the urge to fall into his arms and kiss him for the first time after years. The smile on his face betrayed that he felt the same, but we had to stay professional. I still couldn’t let go of the thought if I was doing him wrong by thinking that way. We were about to leave when Nyx got stopped by Titus but I didn’t look back, not wanting to make it too obvious that I was waiting for a moment with Nyx. We haven’t spoken a word since the accident of Libertus.

I pushed my way through the crowd and suddenly felt how someone was tugging on my arm. When I turned around, I saw that Crowe was looking at me. She didn’t look very happy, a bit angry actually.

“How could you reject such an honor? The first time after years that you met King Regis and then you decide to disappoint him?”

I pulled my arm out of her grip and pointed with a finger at her face while moving closer. I wouldn’t want anyone else to hear what I had to tell her

“Don’t you dare to judge me, Crowe. Where have you been actually? While Libertus was facing death, I heard you calling another name. You decided to call Nyx back! Why? Because he could be saved or because you gave up on Libertus already? Take a good look at yourself before deciding to pass on the shame card”

Her eyes filled with tears as if she would have just realized the truth in my words. I saw Nyx in the corner of my eyes but I walked away, not wanting to be late on the next meeting. I heard him talking to Crowe but as soon as I turned around the corner, I heard heavy boots running towards me.

“Nay…”

I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he stood in front of me, he also looked around but could see that we still weren’t alone. He lowered his head, so his forehead was almost touching mine. Fingernails dug into my palm when I clenched my fists, holding back any kind of move towards him.

“I’m so fucking glad you’re here. I was already worried since I haven’t heard from you in months. Did you even receive my letters?”

The smile on his face felt like a sweet embrace and I looked up at him. How could I tell him that I didn’t have the time to read any letter that he sent me? How could I tell him that even though I were here, I would have to leave soon? I felt like making him wait for me and being the reason why he couldn’t find happiness. With someone else maybe? Even if it would break my heart, I felt like this relationship was toxic for him. I didn’t notice that I lowered my gaze, when I thought about what to tell him. Just when his fingers pushed my chin up delicately, our eyes met again.

“I’m sorry, but I lost track of time. I didn’t have time to read nor to write.”

He nodded lightly and eyebrows knitted when he noticed the scar in my face. Nyx’ hand moved up and before his fingers could touch it, I pulled my head back and took his hand down with mine. Again, I looked away from him, not really wanting to talk about it. He was worrying already too much. He took my hand into his and hid it between us, his thumb lightly brushing along the back and I could feel his warmth through the lace.

“Libertus asked if you would come for a beer or two to our usual bar. He will be out of hospital later and would like you to come as well. Our old team back together.”

Nyx let out a soft chuckle but the expression on his face betrayed that he knew that something was not right. I saw concern in his eyes and he let go of my hand, sighing lightly.

“Just…do it for him, if not for me”

My heart stopped, when I noticed what he was worrying about: us. It wasn’t on purpose, but I didn’t show him any kind of emotion. Have I been so numb already?

“Nyx, I…”

He was already about to leave and waved to me with a fake smile, trying to hide his disappointment.

“See you later…hopefully”

I wanted to hold him back but noticed that one of the commanders was already waiting for me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and followed the other towards the meeting hall. I felt dizzy, unable to catch a clear thought as I wanted to simply run after him and explain myself, but maybe it was for the best if he would think that way. What kind of future would we have? I knew he wanted a family of his own, but I didn’t know if I could ever grant this wish.

In the big conference room, I took the place prepared for me, trying to listen to the speech of King Regis. A long greeting. A lot of compliments for the commanders, credits for our effort. My eyes laid mostly on the half-filled glass of water in my hands. 


	2. Fate. Love. Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the relationship of Naya and Nyx really toxic? After the meeting with the King, she decides to join the others for a beer or two at the bar. The vibe between Nyx and Naya quite awkward. He knows something's wrong and he wants to find out what and, mainly, why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

After all the formalities, I could hear them finally talking about something that was of importance; war. King Regis had his consultants around him, but most of the time he rose to speak. The concern could be heard in his voice and my colleagues tried to assure him that this war would soon find an end. I shook my head when I heard such naïve comments. Whom were they lying to? Themselves? I was the fourth generation in my territory and I would never say that we were about to win.

“Commander Rogue, what is your opinion?”

I looked at the King, able to feel the eyes of the others laying on me. I knew that, to them, my opinion was worth nothing, but I needed to make it clear.

“As long as there will be corruption, envy and darkness, this war will not end. If we’re honest, we are not fighting our enemies. We are trying to keep our position with a minimum of loss. Speaking for myself, my men are exhausted. We fight the alliance of Niflheim at day and at night; we have to fight against demons and monsters. Some of them haven’t seen their families in years and we mourn over the loss of human lives, almost daily. The core of this war is not Niflheim. None of you can tell me, that they don’t feel the presence of something more powerful and much darker. Right now, we are eradicating ourselves.”

The sudden murmurs of the others filled the room with a chaotic hum. Only King Regis stood silent. His hand brushed along his beard and he was visibly thinking about my words. His consultants leaned over to him but he didn’t seem to listen to anything they said. He stood up and lifted his arms, hands lightly moving to calm the others down.

“Please, gentlemen. Calm down.”

When the last echo vanished, the King sat down again and let out a soft sigh. His elbows propped on the table and folded hands covered the lower part of his face. His eyes looked around as if he would try to read the minds of us all.

“Since most of you don’t agree with Commander Rogue, I would like to talk about the current situation of all your territories. Please, bring your reports to tomorrow’s meeting. I am ending the conference today. I have to think about a few things and you need some rest as well.”

We all stood up and bowed at the King, waiting for him to leave the conference room first. I walked out after the others, able to hear their complaints about me. They could speak as silent as they wanted; their lips still betrayed every word. I clicked my tongue and tried to ignore it.

The corridors were already lit up by big chandeliers and a few lamps attached to the walls. I couldn’t tell how long we’ve been sitting in the conference room but it seemed that it was already dark outside. The bright smile of Thalin greeted me in the entrance hall and I felt like this kid cheered me up, a smile on my face as well.

“Commander Rogue, can I do something for you?”

I took a quick glimpse at the clock nearby, able to read that it was not too late to join the others at the bar. I nodded lightly and wasn’t sure if the younger was able to fulfill my request, but I’d give it a try.

“Could you bring me my motorcycle? It’s in the underground garage. It has an autopilot, so you don’t have to worry about the transport.”

I took out the small remote that I always carried around, handing it to him. He took it with big eyes and it made me snicker.

“Just make sure, you put on the helmet when you sit on it. Like said: turn on the autopilot and it drives itself”

Cheeks bright red. The smile big. Thalin nodded quickly and vanished through the front doors. Walking back into the room where my suitcase was, I was thinking about Thalin’s age. He looked like a young child, but King Regis wouldn’t occupy children. He had to be at least eighteen, but his face and figure were fragile like that of a twelve-year-old.

Entering the bedchamber, I took off my uniform and felt like a heavy weight got taken from my shoulders. I changed into some leather leggings, a loose black top with a wide-open collar, so it slipped down on one of my shoulders and my favorite cropped black leather jacket. My heavy boots were still the only thing that I wore even when not in my uniform. I got used to the weight on my feet and felt comfortable. Hair fixed, make-up done and I was ready to leave when someone knocked on my door. When I opened it, I looked at my reflection on a helmet visor and a slender hand held up the remote for my bike.

“So, how was it?”

I grinned and saw how the rather too big helmet moved on Thalin’s head when he nodded. I reached under his chin and unbuckled the belt before pulling the heavy hard hat off the boys head. The key remote now in my hand, I fixed his messy blonde hair. I wished I would have the carefree spirit of this boy.

“Maybe I take you out on a trip one day. As of now, I have to leave. Will not be back until tomorrow, I guess. So, goodnight, Thalin”

“I’m looking forward to it. Goodnight, Commander.”

The blonde left and I closed the door behind me.

Outside, I enjoyed the fresh wind and the sight of my motorcycle filled me with a childish joy. Swinging my leg over the seat, I inserted the remote into the panel and the sound of the motor howled in a pleasant tone. I put on the helmet and grabbed the handles. The stand was removed automatically when I accelerated and drove off onto the streets.

I reached a high building and parked the bike nearby, able to hear loud music coming from the rooftop when I took off my helmet. I took out the remote and pushed another button so a hidden tray on the side was opened and I hid my helmet in it before it closed. My heart was pounding in nervousness when I looked at the stairs that led up to the bar, unsure how they would react when I would join them. I took my time to walk up, able to hear their voices and laughs. The short way from the stairs to the lit up area where the open area of the bar appeared longer than I remembered. I saw a big table in front of the small trailer that functioned as the whole bar. Very simple, but we used to meet here almost every day. Nyx sat on the left side of the table, Crowe’s back faced me and opposite of her Pelna next to Libertus. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket and the closer I came, the more nervous I became. I tried my best to hide that fact.

“Nay-nay!”

Libertus saw me first and wanted to stand up, almost forgetting his injured leg. He quickly fell back onto his seat and everyone laughed. Nyx turned his head to the side, wobbling with his chair back and forth while his foot was propped against the table leg. I could see a beer in his hand and several empty bottles on the tabletop. They seemed to sit here for a while already. Crowe stood up and covered my view on Nyx, when she came up to me. Eyes fell on her when she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. Lightly confused I pulled a hand out of my pocket and wrapped it around her slender figure.

“I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t mean to say that. Don’t take that as a bad excuse, but I think I was simply stressed and needed a fall guy”

I patted her back and she stepped back, looking at me. We were almost at the same height, especially since the heels of my boots gave me a few centimeters more. I licked my lips and smiled softly at her. How could I blame her, when I knew that sometimes you say things out of your current emotional state? Not really thinking about it. 

“It’s okay. I have to apologize as well. Didn’t mean to make the whole situation even worse for ya”

She winked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders when stepping beside me. Libertus was holding a beer up for me and I nodded with an amused smile. I saluted to the others for a quick greeting, unsure what to say. _Hey guys. It’s me. Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s it going? _All of it sounded so stupid in my head that I simply sat down on the right side of the table, opposite of Nyx. I took the beer from Libertus and before I could even take a first sip, he lifted his bottle for a toast.

“On Nay and Nyx who saved my ass. On our reunion. On us.”

“Cheers!”

When everyone drank some of the beer, Libertus’s used his chance to tell the story of how he almost lost a leg and was close to face death when he warped. I poked his tummy and chuckled.

“You lost weight. Otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to pull you back up”

Everyone laughed and Libertus shot a playful glare at me. The bottle found its way to my lips again and I looked at Nyx who picked on the label on his bottle. In some way, I could feel that he was feeling uncomfortable at the moment. I was sure, that the reason was me. Even when I came here, I didn’t bother to greet him with a hug at least. I wanted to tell him that this wasn’t easy for me as well. I got quickly distracted by Libertus, who started to tell me about his hospital experience and how good his painkillers were. Quickly the subject got changed by Pilna, when he asked how my new job was. I shrugged and noticed that everyone went silent to listen what I had to say.

“It’s okay. Cannot complain about the payment”

I winked and didn’t have to add anything more. The others chuckled.

“They are not able to pay us enough for what we do”

Everyone nodded and took another sip of their beers. We talked about the time we haven’t seen each other. What I’ve missed and that they always wondered, when I would stop by to visit them. That they missed the good old times, when we were a team. Some snappy comments about some other colleagues made us laugh even more. I felt how the alcohol was already casting its spell on me.

“Why didn’t you bring the other commanders with you? Maybe, with us, they would finally have some fun in their lives”

Pilna joked and ordered another round for all of us, but I shook my head, not even able to finish the one in my hand.

“I’m sure they’re amusing themselves somewhere else.”

“Yeah, with some nice expensive women”

Libertus made an obvious gesture that should represent a man having his way with a woman. Crowe and I made a face but laughed at the thought. I downed the last bit of the bottle and put it on the table. My hands found their place on the edge of the wooden plate when I pushed myself up, feeling lightly dizzy but not unwell.

“Well, I’ll take my leave now, my friends, and see if I get some amusement as well tonight”

“Wooo”

My drunken friends cheered at my words and I winked at them. When I passed Crowe, all of them were looking at Nyx as soon as I placed my hand onto his shoulder.

“Let’s go home?”

I let my hand slip from shoulder, down to his chest when I let myself down a little, enough to bring my face next to his. He was visibly surprised, but didn’t hesitate to put the bottle on the table. His free hand held mine already when he stood up, waving at the others.

“Have fun, guys”

Mischievous grins on all of their faces when they waved at us. I chuckled and poked out my tongue, turning around to walk beside Nyx. My hand in his, I leaned against his arm and let him guide me down the stairs. He was very careful, noticing that I wasn’t sober at all.

“I could carry you”

He offered with a light smile on his lips, but I shook my head which wasn’t a good idea as well. I almost lost my balance at the last few steps but he supported me with his hand. I felt so bad for letting myself go. I reached for the remote of my bicycle and held it up to him, pointing at the shiny black motorbike. He stopped in front of it and pushed the device into the console.

“You know I am not sober either. I also doubt you have another helmet”

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him. My hand placed on the seat of the bike while I tried to find the button for the hidden trays. I blew some air up my bangs and finally found it. Pushed, a cover opened on each side of the bike. I pulled one out and showed it to him, my lower back resting against the side of the seat now.

“I still have yours. You should also know that this bike drives on its own, if necessary. Just tell him to go home and it brings you there”

I could feel how my body was moving without me having any control over it. I wasn’t sure if he could see it but I was sure that he could see the idiotic smile on my face. Nyx took the helmet and put it on, reaching behind me over the bike to take out mine as well. Before I could even say a word, he put the helmet over my head. He sat down and I swung myself behind him, my arms closing around his waist.

“Home”

I spoke against the inner lining of the helmet and could smell my own breath. My helmet slowly filled with the scent of beer and alcohol. Yuck! My head bumped into Nyx’ back and I let it rest there, closing my eyes so I wouldn’t see the lights passing by when we drove off. I haven’t been drunk since forever and this right now felt like the first time ever.

We quickly reached our destination and he parked the bike in front of the window that led to his…I mean OUR apartment. I could feel how he pulled off my helmet and hung it over the handle of the bike before arms found their way around me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck when he lifted me up and my head rested on his chest. I suddenly felt so incredibly sleepy. I didn’t even notice that we were in the apartment already as he carried me to the bedroom, letting me down on the bed. When my head hit the soft pillow, I immediately snuggled into it and wanted to turn onto my side but could feel how his hand grabbed my hip to turn me back onto my back. Eyebrows knitted in protest and he lifted me up by my arms, so I would sit up. I opened my eyes and saw his fight with my jacket, trying to pull it off. It was dark but I could still see the tip of his tongue poking out of his lips. He looked so incredibly cute and I tried to help him, but he managed it to get the leather off me. I simply slumped back onto the cushion. I felt how he was taking off my boots before his hands found their way to the rim of my pants. I smacked them playfully.

“Hey, you pervert. Are you taking advantage of the situation?”

He chuckled and pulled my pants down. I could hear how he was undressing himself and noticed his weight beside me when he laid down. A blanket got pulled up and I felt warm and cozy already. I turned around and pulled his arm around me, cuddling against him. His other arm slipped under my pillow and his warm breath caressed the skin on my neck. I fell asleep almost immediately.

———-The next morning———-

I blinked my eyes open and had the back of Nyx’ head right in front of me. I guess we switched positions at night, since my arm was around him now. Even if I was drunk, it was still not enough to make me forget what happened. I carefully moved out of bed, trying not to wake him when I left the bedroom. If he wanted to sleep, I’d let him. Silently I closed the door and entered the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth as the aftertaste of yesterday made me almost puke.

I stood at the small kitchen that was built into the wall. I filled a the pot of the coffee machine with water and prepared everything to cook some. I wasn’t a big fan of coffee, but to prevent a hangover, I needed some caffeine. While waiting for the machine to finish I looked at all the pictures that hung on the metallic surface of the kitchen front. Eyes fell on pictures of his family, friends and also a few of us. I grabbed one and pulled it out from under a magnet. The picture showed us at one of the festivals three years ago. It was one of my favorite photos of us since you could see that we were totally in love. Just the way we looked at each other. I heard how the door to the bedroom opened and he scratched the back of his head, smiling tiredly at me.

“Mornin’”

With that, he quickly disappeared in the bathroom. I took out two mugs from the cupboard and filled them with coffee. Nyx came back into the living room and I saw that he was wearing the same as me, underwear and a shirt from yesterday. I took both cups and held one towards him. He grabbed it with a nod and leaned down to place a light kiss on the side of my cheek before sitting down at a small table that stood in front of the window. I pulled another chair back and sat down beside him, lifting a leg to turn myself to him. Still half asleep, he leaned back in his chair, one arm resting on the backrest. His fingers ran along the top of his mug and he yawned, looking at the drink. I brushed my hair behind my ears and took a sip of coffee, making a face at the bitter taste.

“Sorry for my behavior yesterday.”

Without a blink he nodded, pouting his lips lightly. A deep breath got taken and he sighed audibly.

“How long do you stay?”

When I didn’t answer immediately, he looked at me and the expression on his face was so serious that my heart jumped.

“I don’t know. A week…maybe two?”

I really didn’t know when we would be sent back. I could feel that he was disappointed by the answer and this was another confirmation for what I was concerned of; what I would give him, wouldn’t be enough. He bit his lower lip and sat up, both arms on the table now. Again, he just nodded and I couldn’t take it. I took my cup and stood up, walking to the sink to pour the disgusting drink into it. My hands held onto the edge of the counter and I watched how the coffee ran down the drain. I couldn’t understand why I had to be the only one, who had to be blamed for my absence. When I got the offer to become a commander, I talked to Nyx first and he was the one who encouraged me to do it. He knew what would come with the new position. He knew it!

I was angry and I soon noticed that Nyx stood next to me, his shoulder leaned against the fridge and arms crossed on his chest. He looked at me, but I didn’t return the gaze. My fingertips tapped on the wood of the counter and I didn’t know what he expected from me.

“I just want to know if you still want this?”

“What?”

I quickly said when my head moved up and my eyes fell on him. He held the same picture in his hand that I had taken off before.

“That.”

I rolled my eyes and turned around, my back resting against the sink. Arms crossed on my chest as well. I let my tongue run along my lips while I stared at the ground, unsure if my next words would cause more damage than this relationship already had. Maybe it was just me? I didn’t know what to think anymore. I looked at him and shrugged, my voice caught in my throat. He put the picture back to its place and stepped in front of me, his hands on my hips while he looked down into my eyes.

“What do you worry about?”

My teeth brushed along my lower lip and I had to tell him, maybe he could tell me what was really good for him. What HE wanted.

“I don’t think, I’m good enough for you. I’m never here for you and I can never tell, when I can be with you again. I cannot love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

Every word stung in my heart and I was close to tears, but I refused to cry. I didn’t want to show him, how much it bothered me as well. I wanted him to speak honest with me, not out of pity. Nyx shook his head and smiled lightly, even the ghost of a chuckle could be heard.

“I’m not sure if you’re in the right position to decide what’s good for me and what not. I just want to know IF you love me. I’d wait for you forever, not matter how long you’re away and no matter when you’ll be back”

“Of course, I love you, but…”

He interrupted me when he pushed my chin up, his lips kissing mine gently. I lifted my hands and brought them to the sides of his neck, his blue eyes staring deeply into mine. He swallowed, unsure if he should continue to kiss me or not. He moved closer to me, causing my hands to slip up to the back of his head. I stood up on my tiptoes, parting my lips to catch his. My head tilted to the side, fingers roaming through his hair while his hands pressed me against him. He breathed heavily, his tongue brushing along mine. Hungry kisses made it hard to breath, but in that moment I didn’t need to anymore. Being in his arms and able to kiss him, was everything I needed in my life. I knew it before, but I felt it even more right in that moment.

Lips parted, quick breaths rebounding from wet flesh and he held me still tightly in his arms. His forehead rested on mine and I saw him closing his eyes. I realized that any doubt in this relationship was stupid and I hated myself for the thought to let him go.

“I don’t need more than your love”

He smiled and opened his eyes. When he looked at me, I felt how my knees became weak and there was this urge to kiss him, touch him and feel him. A soft chuckle fell from his lips and he made a step back, my eyes never leaving his.

“…aaaand a shower”

“Oh?”

[Originally posted by ulric-nyx](https://tmblr.co/ZBj6Gq2IGkEKN)

I lifted my brows and watched him walking backwards into the direction of the bathroom. There was this irresistible smirk and his hand moved up, a thumb brushing along the side of his lips, pushing the lower one lightly down when it had been dropped. He was teasing me and I could see his blue hues scanning me up and down, his steps even slower. I knew he wanted me to follow and I pushed myself away from the counter, making slow steps towards him. My arms crossed on my front and my hands reached for the end of my shirt, leisurely pulling it up over my head. It got dropped onto the ground and he tilted his head, grabbing the collar of his T-Shirt and quickly taking it off, throwing it onto the couch. His muscular chest in perfect shape, dark hair trimmed and accentuating each curve. My heart beat faster. He pushed the door of the bathroom open with his back and nodded to me to continue. My hands reached to my back, unfastening the hooks of my bra and letting it slip down my arms, but I covered my breasts with a free arm. The look of disappointment on his face. I faked an innocent smile, biting my lower lip when I was just an arm-length away.

Nyx reached blindly into the shower cabin and turned the water on. He grabbed me quickly by my hips and turned me around, his chest hair tingling the skin on my back. His hands moved away from me and I could see his boxer shorts falling to the ground, being kicked away shortly after. Soft lips brushed along the side of my neck, kissing my shoulder. His fingers trailed along my sides, gently moving along my stomach until hooked into the band of my panties. He pulled them down and just when he was back up, I could feel his nude body against mine. Carefully he guided me into the shower. Warm water hit my skin and I could feel every drop. Nyx’ hand moved my hair to one side, his chin in the crook of my neck and his cheek against mine. For a moment, we were just standing there and didn’t move. Water was running down his face, trickling down his nose when he started to kiss my neck again. Pleased shivers ran down my spine and my hand moved up to his head, fingers tangled in his wet hair. His hands moved along my body, one up to one of my breasts, the other sliding between my legs. One finger slipped between my lips and the tip touching the most sensitive spot. Knees gave up for a short moment and my body moved down a bit. He bit my skin and I hissed, arching my back. I could feel his erection against my butt cheeks, twitching everytime I let out a moan. His finger rolled slowly along my pearl and my free hand reached back between us. Slender fingers closed around the hard muscle and my arousal went sky high. I couldn’t move my arm in that position but he moved his hips, the tensed skin moving in my palm. One of his hands moved up and he turned me around, my throat in his firm grip when he crushed his lips on mine. I wanted to lift a leg up onto his hip but he moaned a silent “not here” into my mouth. The door of the shower cabinet got pushed open and he guided me out of it, pushing me out of the bathroom. We were soaking wet and left a trail of water when he led me into the bedroom. I switched positions with him and gave his chest a push so he would fall onto the bed. I needed to see his wet body, watching drops of water run down perfectly shaped muscles and I envied each of them. I climbed onto him and captured his hips between my legs. One hand held me up and the other rested on his chest when my hips moved back and forth, my labia brushing along his erection. I leaned down and kissed the wet skin on his chest while my hand moved down between us, grabbing the throbbing muscle to guide it into my wet cave. Nyx upper body moved up a bit, propped against his bend arms on the bed.

“Wait, I still have some rubbers in the…”

Distracted by his abs for a second I looked up at him and locked my eyes with his when I pushed him into me. His head fell back and a loud groan escaped his lightly closed lips. I moved slowly, sitting up on him and watched his face when his breath became heavy. His teeth dug into his lower lip and one eye closed when he tried to avoid another loud moan.

“But…ah….”

I leaned down and placed a soft little kiss onto his lips.

“Just shut up and sleep with me”

His blues hues met with my eyes and I assumed he understood that I wouldn’t mind, IF something would happen. He relaxed a little and reached up for the back of my neck, turning me to the side. My leg moved higher up his hip, his hand reaching for my thigh to pull it up even higher. He started to push himself deeper into me. Wet, rough kisses went along his hard thrusts. My hands explored every inch of his body that I could reach. I hissed against his lips when his movements made me feel sore down there already but he just slowed down. I pushed him onto his back again and positioned myself in a more pleasurable way that would work for both of us. I arched my back as much as I could until the angle made it possible for me to feel his cock touch my pearl. I pulled my hips up slowly just to slam them back down. I could feel my clit pulsating with each throb of his erection and I was unable to keep my moans back anymore. Nyx wrapped his fingers around my throat again, pulling me up far enough so he could kiss me. He bit my lower lip and tugged it while groaning into my mouth. His muscles braced under my fingers and I rolled my hips quickly up and down.

“Harder”

I demanded and grit my teeth when I felt that I was about to come and he squeezed my throat tighter. I whined softly before holding my breath, enjoying the rising sensation in my body. I came and my lips fell open again, releasing a raspy moan. When he thrusted into me even longer I almost lost my mind. His upper body jerked up when he released himself into me. His sweet groan muffled in my mouth when he kissed me. His arms got wrapped around me when he laid back down in the wet sheets, his lips not letting go of mine. Passionate first but slowly becoming sweet and soft. A satisfied smile laid on both our lips.

I rolled off of him and sat up beside him, my eyes falling onto his watch that laid on the nightstand.

“Oh fuck”

I said when quickly getting out of bed and running into the bathroom. The shower was still on and I stepped under it to wash myself quickly. Nyx came running after me and stepped into the shower as well, this time to do what you would usually do in the shower. He chuckled and looked down at me, my face obviously amusing him.

“You still have some time left. We’ll go by your bike. Don’t worry”

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him when I stepped out of the shower. Quickly grabbing a towel and getting ready.

“Then hurry up!”

I yelled from the bedroom when I opened the closet, to see if I had some of my uniforms here. I found one and put it on, quickly running from one room to the other; shoes, gloves, watch, remote for the bike. Lightly stressed I bumped into Nyx when he stood in the middle of the living room. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

“Calm down, babe. It’s nine thirty and you’re meeting won’t start before ten, right?”

I nodded against his chest and let out a soft sigh. I was impressed that he was already fully dressed and ready to go while I tried to find back into a normal life. Quick and no time were the only terms I lived by the last few months. He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked towards the door, opening it for me. When I passed him, he clicked his tongue and his hand brushed along his chin.

“Could you actually explain why we had unprevented…love?”

Even if he used another word for it, the door was open and if a neighbour would be listening, he would know what he was talking about. I walked over to my bike and swung my leg over the seat, holding his helmet towards him after he locked the door.

“If it’s fate that we become parents, then it should be. We are the same age and not the youngest anymore”

Nyx grabbed the helmet from me and sat on the bike behind me.

“What’s with your job?”

I shrugged and looked back at him, pushing the remote into the console.

“This war will never end. I can be replaced by anyone else”

He chuckled and shook his head, holding my hand when I was about to put the helmet on.

“You know, you don’t have to do this for me”

“I know. I am doing this for us. At today’s meeting, I might know where all this effort leads me to. If it continues like the last few years, I will never be able to live a normal life again”

My voice became quieter and he let go of my hand so I could put my helmet on. Making sure he was ready, I pulled the handle of the motorcycle and drove off.

I wanted this position. I was proud of the responsibility I had. But…I couldn’t do this until the day I die.


	3. Black Strokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus Nox Fleuret. Former Prince of Tenebrae and now deputy commander of Niflheims army. What does he want at the Citadel? He assures Naya that he isn't there to harm anyone, but she cannot find out if it's the truth as the King is under attack? How could those demons even appear within the walls of Insomnia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective & Third-Person Perspective (will be mentioned)
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

An unbearable silence filled the conference room. Just the impatient tapping of fingers against the table and bobbing feet filled the room with life. King Regis was late and we were waiting for any update if he would come and where he was. I was curious why he didn’t make it on time and asked myself if it had anything to do with the message I received from my deputy commander. He wrote that the troops of Niflheim had withdrawn and the only danger was coming from the summoned monsters at night. He couldn’t tell me why, but I hoped that I would find out soon. The door on the other side of the room swung open and the King finally entered the conference. All of us stood up and bowed to greet him. He sat down at the head of the table and his consultants sat next to him on each side. One of them held a note in his hand and started to speak to us.

“Today’s meeting will proceed other than planned. A peace contract with Niflheim should be signed and we are waiting for the arrival of the oracle of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, in Altissa. Our young prince Noctis Lucis Caelum will seal this bond with a marriage. Before Lunafreya’s arrival, we expect another guest who should be here soon; deputy commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, former prince of Tenebrae. This is seen as a gesture of goodwill. This conference will be shunted to a later time. We expect you in the main hall, where King Regis will announce the news”

All of us were looking at each other. Skepticism visible in our faces as well as confusion about what we’ve just heard. My eyes fell onto the king, who stood up without saying a word. He just nodded and left the conference room. I assumed that I received my answer to the question, why Niflheim stopped their attacks on my troops. When I was able to leave, I walked out of the room quickly and tried to find out if Ravus was already in the citadel.

I know Ravus since the time he was the prince of Tenebrae, as well as the young Lady Lunafreya. I wasn’t worried about her intentions, remembering that she and Noctis always had a connection, but her brother held my concern. He blamed King Regis for the death of his mother, so I couldn’t understand why he was here. I’ve met him about a year ago and he tried to convince me that I was serving the wrong king. When he asked to meet me back then, I only agreed because of a time I once called him a friend. If he was planning to overthrow the king, I had to state clear that I would stop him, no matter what.

I walked down the corridor and passed the training area of the Kingsglaives, hearing a loud discussion on the outside area. A few soldiers as well as two commanders were looking down at the outside area and I pushed myself between them. Leaning over the parapet, my eyes fell onto Ravus who stood in the middle, his sword pointing at the king’s elite group before stopping at a commander who was standing at the end of the stairs that led to the training sector.

“So, you are one of the notorious commanders of King Regis? You don’t look like someone who had ever held a weapon and fought side by side with your men. I’m sure, you are not able to defeat me.”

I looked at the others who were standing around and I saw intimidation and fear in their faces. My eyes back on Ravus who enjoyed to show off his power and might over others. My eyebrows knitted when I couldn’t understand what this was about. He was here to just sit and listen, but in that moment, he drew all the attention with his behavior. The commander, Ravus spoke to, didn’t move, but he also didn’t say a word. This caused the tall blonde to laugh and he looked around.

“Does anyone here have the guts to fight against me? If you cannot defeat me, you’ll never…”

“I do!”

Words escaped my mouth without me having any control over it. I had enough of him making fun of the others. Ravus sounded like a drunk who was looking for trouble and someone had to shut him up. When I walked down the stairs I could watch the smirk on his lips grow and he lowered his sword.

“One of the king’s most loyal subject. Haven’t fought against you since we were kids”

I gritted my teeth and pushed my coat to the side to take out my kris daggers. I stepped in front of him and watched how the others arranged themselves around us, stepping behind protective balustrades.

“Two out of three? Like in good old times?”

Ravus held his sword already up and waited for me to answer. I nodded and allowed to let a smirk tug on my lips as well.

“Like in good old times”

His heavy sword swung up and I dodged to the side, but he was quick and I crossed my blades above my head. The heavy metal hit the daggers. My foot moved behind me, so he wouldn’t push me down. With a quick turn on my heel I moved away, just to jump off the ground and try to attack him. The point of my sword already close to his shoulder when he flinched, the cutting edge of his weapon hitting mine and I got thrown back. My body turned in the air so I would land on my feet, slipping back on my heels. I could hear one of the soldiers asking, why I haven’t been using the ability to warp myself, but Ravus heard it as well and decided to answer the question.

“An honorable fight between real warriors does not include the power of magic. You are a true solider if you fight with the power and strength you are naturally given. Something you are born with”

“You like to hear yourself talk, don’t you?”

I interrupted him and ran towards him, our blades colliding before I could land a hit. He used his foot to kick against the heel of my boots and I lost my balance. My heavy coat pulled me down to the ground. I landed hard on my back and when I looked up, the tip of his sword moved quickly close towards my face. It stopped just inches away from the base of my nose. I could hear our audience gasp and even able to hear a familiar voice yelling “Stop!”, recognizing this voice as Nyx’. I didn’t have the time to look where he was since this was something between Ravus and me and I couldn’t need any kind of distraction. The sword got pulled away and I glared at my opponent when he offered a hand to help me up. I slapped it away and pushed myself back up to my feet. I unbuttoned my coat and took it off, throwing it aside. The daggers in my hands got swirled in my hands and I moved my head from side to side, stretching the tired muscles in my neck. I lifted both hands and held my blades towards him, my bare arm warm against my cheek.

“I’m up one!”

I nodded and let him run towards me this time. I dodged his attack with a quick move to the side, my foot kicking against his leg and my elbow hit his back. He stumbled forward but caught his balance quickly, turning around to me. My arms swung both blades rapidly into his direction, but he skillfully parried. When his sword moved up I used my chance to quickly move in front of him, turning on my heel until my back was against his chest. His arm above my shoulder and I grabbed it to throw him over me onto the ground. His back hit the ground hard, but his hand still holding the hilt firmly. I threw my dagger and its tip landed right beside his head, the tip sticking between to stones, causing the blade to still vibrate. Again, people let out silent noises of shock as our attacks didn’t seem as playful as they should. Especially since we weren’t holding back, except the fact that we didn’t plan to kill the other.

“We’re even!”

I knelt down on one knee beside him and pulled my dagger out of the stony ground. Ravus got up quickly and held the hilt of his blade with both hands. I took a deep breath and ignored the calls of protest towards us. Some of them wanted us to stop, but I noticed that the commanders were telling them to shut up. They seemed to enjoy it actually and maybe they hoped I would fail. I was sure that they would be pleased by seeing me lose. I didn’t plan to do so. The tip of my tongue ran along the corner of my lips and we were up for another attack. Both of us hooked now. The sound of metal echoed against the walls surrounding us and it was impossible to see any of our moves anymore. Attacks were quick. Defense was at its perfection. I twisted, my back facing Ravus when my dagger moved up. Everyone holding their breath when my blade stopped close to his throat. I could hear my heavy breath when everything and everyone fell silent. My face was close to Ravus’ and I could see how his lips formed a big smile. My eyes moved to the side and I could see that the cutting edge of his sword was at my throat as well. I didn’t dare to swallow when he didn’t release me from his deadly hug.

“Draw”

He spoke silently against my forehead and I turned the hilt of my dagger so the blade wouldn’t point at his throat anymore. My other hand pushed his arm away from me and I was disappointed at an end like this. When I walked away from him and wanted to reach down for my coat, I could see his shadow moving closer. I made a quick step to the side and stood up, throwing my dagger into Ravus’ direction. The blade flew beside his head and is head turned around, seeing how the weapon landed in the tree trunk behind him. His sword got lowered, the tip touching the ground before he looked back at me. His free hand moved up to his cheek and fingers brushed along a small cut in his skin.

“That’s a win for me”

I was lightly out of breath and grabbed my coat, swinging over my shoulders to put it back on. I walked over to the tree while closing the buttons on my front and pulled my dagger out of the bark. Both blades got hidden in their hilts and Ravus applauded almost sarcastically.

“I’ve underestimated you. I have to apologize?”

I rose a brow at the question and didn’t intent to answer it. I knew he was just trying to trigger me. I stepped in front of him and spoke as silent as I could since I didn’t want anyone of the others to hear what I had to ask him. He lowered his head while the others started to move away, probably called to join the meeting which would start soon in the main hall.

“I have to talk to you, Ravus. Immediately!”

He quickly understood and nodded, placing a hand on my back to guide me towards the stairs. When we walked up, I saw Nyx standing nearby and the way he looked at me, betrayed that he was angry. He came up to us, but Ravus lifted a hand to make him stop moving closer.

“What were you two thinking-”

“Who are you, that you allow yourself to talk to me or us like this? Your uniform confirms that you don’t seem to be a man of a high rank.”

“This is Nyx Ulric. One of the best men of the Kingsglaive. You shouldn’t underestimate him as well”

I felt like pushing myself between them when I decided to say something as well. I hated it, when Ravus was treating others like being less worth, especially if he tried that with Nyx. I was even sure that he enjoyed it at first since he knew about my relationship with the tall brunette soldier. Ravus announced his displeasure with a light chuckle, giving my back a harder push to force me into the hallway. I looked back at Nyx who’s mood changed from anger to confusion. I looked away and followed Ravus now into an office nearby. He closed the door and made sure that we were alone. He looked at me, almost impatient about what I had to say.

“Why are you here, Ravus? I cannot believe that you agree with the peace contract and neither are you here to show your respect to the king”

The blonde walked around me in the small room and nodded, as if he wanted to confirm what I just said. Feeling uneasy with him in my back, I leaned against the edge of a desk and followed him with my eyes.

“You know that I want the best for my sister and I also don’t believe in peace, but this is necessary to finally put an end to all death we have to bemoan. Maybe you think that I don’t care about my men, but I do. The decision for this stupid contract hasn’t been made by me. I have to follow orders and I feel terrible to just say that out loud…I’ve been a prince and should be a king now”

There was something hidden in his words. Something he didn’t want to tell me or he didn’t want to tell me. Everything about that felt like a trap and I couldn’t allow him to put the King or anyone else in danger.

“If you’re just here to spread your discontent, I ask you to go. If you plan an assault on the king, I ask you to tell me now, because I don’t want to be made responsible for killing you in front of all the others”

A chuckle fell from Ravus lips and he came closer to me, looking down into my eyes.

“I am not planning to kill the king. At least, not today. Niflheim has bigger plans and my time will come.”

His hand moved towards me coat, pushing it lightly to the side before it found its place on my hip. I watched him leaning down, his face so close to mine that I quickly realized what he was about to do.

“Move any closer and I swear, that I will rip your heart out with my bare hand.”

His eyebrows knitted and he stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Why are you always rejecting me? You should rule this kingdom with me. I cannot believe that you…”

Suddenly he stopped and his tongue ran long his lips, a sarcastic chuckle falling from his lips. His eyes pierced into mine

“It’s because of him, isn’t it? You really choose him over me. What does he have what I cannot give you?”

I pushed myself away from the desk and moved towards the door. My hand on the doorknob when I looked back at him. I didn’t owe him any kind of explanation, but I wanted him to at least understand why Nyx was a better person than him and me.

“Nyx has something that you and I have lost a long time ago: humanity.”

I didn’t think I had to give him a lecture on love; the reason why you’ve been with someone. I opened the door and waited for him to come. I could feel he was in a huff when he walked pass me. We were walking down the hallway side by side and before we were close to the entrance of the main hall, he waited for the guards to open them for us.

“You know, you cannot rip out a heart that has been burned already”

My head moved to the side and I looked up at him, seeing that I mistook anger with pain. I let out an audible sigh and followed him inside. We took our seats and waited for the king to start his speech.

As soon as the word peace echoed through the hall, the crowd started to cheer and applaud. Relief was written in hopeful faces, even tears filling the eyes of many. Peace meant no fear and no loss, but I didn’t feel any of it and after the short conversation with Ravus, I knew that this agreement was one-sided. If we would call our troops back, we would become vulnerable. I sat beside Ravus to keep an eye on him but at the same time, I was feeling that something else was not right. I had a bad feeling and started to look around. Everything seemed normal but just when my eyes moved to the ceiling, I could see a dark shadow in the corner.

“What’s wrong?”

Ravus whispered, when he noticed that I wasn’t paying attention to the King’s speech.

“Do you see that?”

I felt his shoulder against mine and he tried to find out where I was looking at. Then both of us twitched when we saw that the shadow became bigger. It was moving and the legs of a monster pushed their way out of it. Long huge spider-legs, followed by its yellow body and Ravus and I were already up on our feet. My eyes widened when I saw that the monster was aiming with the tip of one leg at the king and I knew that it was about to shoot. I stepped onto the backrest of the chair in front of me, my dagger already in my hand before it had been thrown against the throne. The blade his its top and everyone started to scream in panic when I warped in front of the king. Just when I arrived, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when a long thick thorn pierce through it. I turned my body to the side to make sure that the king’s body was completely shielded by mine. Regis looked up at me and I could see that he was alright. Guards were running up towards me and I jumped off the throne to let them escort him to a safer place. My eyes fell onto the demonic insectoid that was crawling down to the people who were trying to escape outside. In that moment I saw Ravus running towards the monster, his sword ready to fight. I reached up for the thorn that stuck in my shoulder and yanked it out with a muffled groan, my lips pressed together to not let any sound escape them. The shadow in the ceiling gave birth to three more monster before vanishing and it was clear that someone in that room summoned them. There was no other possible way that monsters could enter Insomnia. I didn’t have time to find the responsible one. I ran towards Ravus and threw my blade onto the wall above his head, warping myself up and letting my blades cut through another attacker. I landed back on my feet and noticed how the soldiers of the Kingsglaive were ready to fight, but I grabbed the arm of Nyx as soon as I reached him.

“You have to get the people out of here. Their fear makes it impossible to protect them. Get them out!”

I yelled at him and I saw his lips moving in protest but I was already heading back to the center of the hall. Ravus and I were fighting side by side and we managed to kill the last monster quickly. Out of breath and standing back to back, I leaned lightly against him. I felt strangely exhausted but was glad that no one was seriously injured. Looking around, I couldn’t spot any human to lay around nor could I hear anyone screaming for help.

“Are you alright?”

I pushed myself off of the blond and nodded, putting my daggers back behind my coat. I hissed when I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder. Before Ravus could even ask, I made my way out of the hall. I wanted to see if everyone was alright, hearing the loud noise of the crowd outside. King Regis looked at me when I stepped outside and when Ravus stood beside me, he continued to calm the people down. We listened to his words about the situation and that people shouldn’t lose their hope. Suddenly my sight became blurred and I blinked a few times, feeling slightly dizzy. The sound of liquid hitting the ground caught my attention and I looked down, watching how blood was trickling down my hand. What the hell was happening? I lost control over my body, feeling how I was slowly losing my consciousness and the last thing I saw was Ravus quickly stepping behind me.

——-Third Person Perspective——-

Ravus caught the collapsing body of Naya, lifting her up onto his arms. King Regis turned around and looked shocked at the lifeless body of the young commander.

“We have to bring her to the hospital. Quick!”

Guards started to run and Ravus knitted his brows, pushing himself pass the King. Quickly but carefully did he run down the stairs and his own guards were already awaiting him in a limousine. Meanwhile Nyx tried his best to make his way through the crowd and the guards, but when he reached the spot where Naya was standing, she wasn’t there anymore. Eyes caught the sight of Ravus and he ran after him, his hand hitting the roof of the car when the blonde laid the woman’s body onto the backseat.

“I’m coming with you”

Ravus clicked his tongue and pushed Nyx away from the car.

“I don’t think so”

Two soldiers of the imperial army grabbed Nyx arms and pulled him away from the car. Before he could fight his way out of their grip, the limousine was already driving off. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder and keys were held up to him.

“Parked outside the gate. Just don’t crash it”

Nyx looked at Crowe and took the keys from her.

“Thank you”

He didn’t waste a second before storming off. He swallowed his anger about Ravus, knowing that it wasn’t worth it. He needed to reach the hospital as quick as possible. He needed to know what happened to Naya. The motor of the bike roared through the streets, the speed pushed to its limit. Nyx focus switched from concentrating on the other road users and blaming himself that he wasn’t the one who could save her.

He came to a stop with squealing wheels, not caring about blocking the parking space when he ran into the hospital. He grabbed the first nurse by her arms and almost screamed at her

“Commander Naya Rogue had been admitted. Where is she?”

The nurse shook her head and her eyes filled with fear when she looked at the man. Two other nurses ran up for help and tried to calm him down and let go of their colleague. Nyx looked around and the elder medic pointed at the waiting area close to the operation rooms.

“Sir, you have to wait there. The commander who brought her here is told to wait there as well”

Nyx head fell back and he let go of the nurse. Teeth brushed along his lower lip and he apologized to the young attendant before walking through the door that led to the waiting area. A long corridor seemed almost dark in the light of the few lamps above his head. Even though there were several chairs standing on each side, he saw Ravus leaning against the wall close to the double-winged doors that led to the operating rooms. Nyx decided to sit opposite of him, able to keep an eye on the doors and Ravus.

A few hours passed when one of the doctors came through the door, both males standing straight and desperately waiting for him to say anything. The doctor fixed his glasses and looked at them, unsure if he was even allowed to speak to anyone of them.

“Miss Rogue will be better. We could prevent the poison to spread in her body. The object removed from her shoulder didn’t cause much damage. If she wakes up, we…”

“Doctor! Quick!”

All three men looked at the young nurse who came running from another corridor, her hands shaking.

“Patient Rogue woke up and went berserk. We need help!”

She didn’t even have to finish her sentence when Nyx quickly ran pass them all, through the door the nurse came from and down another corridor. He followed the sound of breaking glass and screams of anger. Two other nurses stood in his way but stepped aside when they saw him coming. The small window in the door had been smashed, the legs of a chair still sticking in the gap. He carefully opened the door and had to duck away when another chair got thrown into his direction. He saw how Naya was hiding her face in her palms, quickly turning away from him.

“Nay? Baby, it’s me”

——-First Person Perspective——-

Heavy eyelids moved open and I needed a few blinks before being able to catch a clear sight. I stared at a white ceiling before realizing where I was. My hand reached up to my face, feeling a tube that was attached to my ears. Holding the back of it up in front of my face I saw the IV and another long tube that led to a bottle with painkillers. My arm dropped back onto the bed and I took a deep breath before pushing myself up. When I leaned back against my arms, I got reminded why I have been in the hospital. My shoulder hurt and when I looked at it, I saw that it was covered with a bandage. At the same time I noticed that another IV stuck in my other hand and when I tried to read what was written on the bottle, I couldn’t identify what this medicine was for. I wanted to talk to a doctor or anyone who could tell me what this was and how long I have to stay here. I pushed the button on a remote attached to the side of my bed. Quickly, a nurse entered the room and I sat up, much to her dissatisfaction.

“Are you the right person to tell me what this thing behind me is for?”

I nodded to the bottle behind me while trying to pull the needle out of my hand that filled my veins with the painkillers. The nurse ran up to me and wanted to grab my hands to stop me from removing the IV. I looked up at her and handed her the needle. She took it from me and reached into the pocket of her jacket to at least place a band-aid on the tiny wound.

“An antidote. Please, take your rest. Many transfusions were necessary to replace the poisoned blood”

“Poison?”

I took of the tube with oxygen from my face and placed it on the nightstand, still looking at the nurse that looked at my bandaged wound.

“I have to refill the antidote after the doctor has seen you.”

I felt sick at what she just told me. I pulled the other IV out of my hand as well and got up, having to push the nurse away that did her best to keep me in the bed. My legs were lightly shaky but I managed it to step to a small sink attached to the wall, looking into the mirror hanging above it. I couldn’t believe what I saw. Veins on the side of my neck and lower part of my face pitch black. My The eye on the same side blood-filled. I tried to stay calm when I looked at the nurse through the mirror, her eyes laying on my hands. I didn’t notice how my fingers dug into the porcelain, so my knuckles turned white already.

“Will this go away?”

She started to stutter and I gritted my teeth, my hands giving the sink a firm push that the tiles started to crack.

“Will this go away?!”

I almost yelled at her and she twitched, her gaze falling onto the ground. In the moment her lips mouthed a “no”, I almost puked. My whole weight laid in my arms and anger boiled inside of me. The loud sound of the sink breaking off the wall and shattering at my feet made the young attendant jump back.

“Leave”

I demanded and my jaw was already hurting when my teeth got pushed tightly together. She wanted to come closer to me and maybe it was an attempt to calm me down but when I saw my reflection I lost it. My fist hit into the mirror and more shards fell to the ground.

“Now!”

She ran out and the door fell close. Just the noise of it falling back into its lock drove me insane. I grabbed one of the chairs for visitors and threw it towards the door. Again, glass shattered and I heard people on the corridor giving out a yelp. I wanted to let out the anger on what I became. If I couldn’t look at myself anymore, how could anyone else? The door got pushed open again and I grabbed another chair, throwing it towards whoever dared to enter this room. I quickly identified him as Nyx and hid my face in my hands. When I heard the shards cracking under his feet, I turned around. I didn’t want him to see me like this.

“Nay? Baby, it’s me”

Just his voice filled my eyes with tears.

“Don’t come any closer”

My voice was shaking and I sobbed into my palms, but I could hear him ignoring my request. I felt the warmth of his coat when he placed it on my shoulders, wrapping it around me and holding me in a gentle hug at the same time. Just now I grasped that I was soaking wet, hearing the water coming out of the broken wall where the sink was. Nyx head moved beside mine and his arms closed tighter around me.

“Don’t expect me to ever stay away from you anymore. I thought I’d lose you.”

My hands brushed along my face before uncovering it, and I looked at my palms to see if my tears were still mine. To my relief, there were no black stains visible. Nyx turned me around, carefully but I lowered my head, hiding my face under wet strands of hair. His hand moved under my chin but I pressed it against his attempt to make me look up at him.

“Please, don’t make me do this”

My hands held onto his coat and I tried to hide myself in it, but he didn’t accept my plea. His hand brushed my hair behind my ears and I decided to lift my head up, looking into his eyes to see how he would react. I feared he would see the same as I did.

Nyx eyes followed the black trail from neck to face, stopping at my eye.

“Can you still see something through it?”

“Yes”

“Seems to be your lucky charm, then.”

He referred to the scar and I dropped my shoulders, chuckling lightly. He leaned down and his lips caught mine in an impassioned kiss. His hands moved down and pulled the coat close, before picking me up bridal style. He carried me out of the room and we almost ran into the doctor, accompanied by two security guards. The expert sighed and waved the guards away. He pulled the coat up to take a look at my bandage, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Follow me. I think some stitches might be loosened. There’s some blood on the bandage”

Without hesitation, Nyx walked after the elder into another room nearby. When he laid me down on a stretcher, the doctor pointed at the coat and I took it off, handing it back to Nyx. The doctor started immediately to remove the bandage from my shoulder and fixed the stitches of my wound.

“I’ll pay for the damage”

I mumbled while he pushed the needle through my skin, feeling embarrassed for what I did. The doctor shook his head.

“I know you. I know what you did and do for us. It's alright.”

Nyx stepped beside me, worried about what the doctor had to say. I couldn’t hide my concern neither and the doc cut off the thread when he was done.

“How do you feel?”

“I..uh…pretty good, I guess”

The elder walked over to a cupboard and took out a new bandage as well as a box full of pills before coming back to me. Impatience grew and the doctor took his time when he was wrapping the wound dressing around my shoulder.

“I don’t have any free beds in my hospital anymore, so I am sending you home, but…”

He fixed the bandage and handed me the medicine.

“…you have to take those every three hours. I’ll see you in a few days”

Nyx grabbed the bottle and put it into his pocket.

“I’ll make sure, she takes them”

The doctor nodded with a soft smile and helped me off the stretcher. He suddenly reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out my ring, giving it back to me.

“I’ll take care of the paperwork. You can head straight home”

I thanked him by returning his smile and took the ring from him. I put it onto my finger quickly and curled my fingers into my palm, as if afraid I would lose it if I don’t. A nurse brought my clothes into the room and I put most of them on while Nyx held the rest for me.

We left the hospital and Crowe was waiting outside, standing beside a car. She wrapped an arm around my uninjured side and gave me a light hug before looking at me.

“Wow, that’s quite something. Now you have more black lines than Nyx”

I grinned lightly and Nyx walked to the trunk of the car to put my clothes into it. He and Crowe exchanged keys and she walked back to her bike.

“Take some rest. See ya later”

I send her a kiss and sat on the passenger’s seat, pulling the door close. Nyx sat behind the stearing wheel and drove off, music silently playing. His elbow rested on the window frame of the door, and his fingers played with his lower lip while he looked onto the streets.

“What’s wrong?”

I could see that something was bothering him. The nail of his thumb scratched along his lips and he clicked his tongue, visibly unsure what to say.

“I feel bad for not being able to protect you. I am trained to protect the kingdom AND the king. I never felt so useless as today. I couldn’t protect you. This shouldn’t have happened. I should have been the one who should have caught that poisonous shot, but I didn’t pay enough attention. Don’t get me wrong, I know that you can defend yourself and I am even sure that you’re one of the best soldiers, but still….”

He fell silent and I shook my head, wanting to comfort him but then he rose his voice again.

“Do you know that Ravus brought you to the hospital?”

I swallowed and looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“He was there! Immediately. And when you two fought against those monsters….man…it looked more like a couple dance…”

A grin tugged on my lips and I looked out of the front window, watching the lights pass by.

“Jealous much?”

I teased him and he gasped, both hands on the steering wheel now when he pushed himself into the seat.

“Shut up. It’s not like that.”

Silence. I burst out laughing and he joined me immediately.

When we reached the parking space of the apartment building he rushed to the passengers door to open it for me. I curtsied playfully to thank him for the nice gesture and he overacted by a deep bow. We messed around with each other on the way to the apartment door and this moment made me feel carefree. I walked inside and loved the smell that welcomed me home.

We changed into some casual clothes and he turned the tiny tv on while I sat down on the couch. He sat down beside me and lifted an arm so I could lay on his chest. His fingertips caressed the skin on my arm and I couldn’t imagine a better place to be right now, but there was still something laying heavy on my chest. My hands rested on his stomach and fingers fumbled on the fabric of his shirt

“It is my fault that you feel that way. I shouldn’t boss you around. I got used to my role as a commander that I sometimes forget that none of you is under my command. If things like today happen, I react instinctively. It’s like a switch and all I am is a commander. Nevertheless, I am glad that nothing happened to you. I wouldn’t want to have been in you in that situation”

His hand moved and he poked my side, knowing this was the most ticklish part of my body. I jerked up and he pulled me close to himself. My hand laid on his chest when I looked into his blue hues. He smiled softly and brushed his nose against mine gently.

“I know. Now shut up and let’s enjoy our day off”

I chuckled against his lips before kissing them.


	4. Goodbye, my Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

Heads moved with every deep kiss. One hand on the armrest beside my head while the other slipped under my shirt, his palm pushing against my bare back. His knee was between my legs while he leaned down on me, my fingers exploring his exposed stomach. Just when I was about to pull the disturbing piece of fabric up, the doorbell rang. Nyx looked up at the door and then back down to me. I shrugged and sat up, fixing my top. When he wanted to get up, I pulled him back onto the couch and patted his chest.

“I’ll go. You should sit here for a moment”

He rose a brow at me and I pointed with my eyes towards his groin. He noticed what I meant and grabbed a pillow to hide his visible excitement. I chuckled and headed for the door to see who was there. As soon as I opened it, Libertus looked at me with a smile on his face.

“Hey, sweetheart”

He wrapped an arm around me for a quick hug, placing a little kiss onto my cheek before I let him in. He walked straight towards Nyx and greeted him with a clasp of hands. I was already at the fridge and took out a soda can to throw it towards our friend who sat down beside Nyx, opening the can immediately. I turned one of the chairs at the small kitchen table around and placed my legs on either side of it, using the back as an armrest. The sun was now shining directly onto the side of my face and Libertus almost spit his soda out. I thought he was simply ignoring it out of respect but it seemed that he just noticed my souvenir from the monster’s attack. Nyx patted the back of the others when he was coughing his choke away. He finally caught his breath and pointed at me.

“How cool is that? I mean…bad shit happened to you, but this is something”

Nyx shielded his eyes and shook his head, laughing lightly. Libertus suddenly stood up and moved closer to me, hunkering down in front of the turned chair. He looked closely at the black marks and turned my head with his hand, to hold every part of it into the sun. I suddenly hissed when he stretched my neck too far and his hand quickly moved away from me.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot about…”

Nyx was standing behind him and squeezed his shoulders with both hands.

“I guess you didn’t come here to just look at ma girl?”

Libertus stood up and took another sip of his can, shaking his head at the same time. A gasp fell from his lip and he cleared his throat, fighting against the urge to burp.

“Actually, I am here to look after her, but also to send you back to the citadel. Crowe will be sent to escort Lunafreya to Altissa and since I am not a big help, they are missing a helping hand. The walls should be checked after today’s attack. They want to make sure, we’re safe. So get dressed and I’ll get comfortable on the couch with Nay”

Another big grin tugged on the corners of Libertus lips and Nyx stretched his arms, letting out a deep sigh. Blue puppy eyes looked down at me and I pouted my lower lip playfully before receiving a quick kiss. He escaped in the bedroom and I got up from the chair, walking back to the couch with Libertus following. We slumped onto it and he grabbed the remote for the tv, switching through the channels.

“How’s your leg?”

I pointed at the construction around it and he bend his knee, showing that he was able to move it.

“They made a great job. I cannot overload it, but I can walk, so, Luck’s on my side…but not as much as on yours?”

He leaned back and nodded to my eye, my hand immediately rubbing along the scar.

“I guess so? Two times and I didn’t lose my eyesight.”

His hand, which held the can, moved to the side of my face and his finger pushed the side of my chin. Libertus looked closely at my eye and nodded, pressing his lips together.

“It looks like a red-black marble, but interesting your iris hasn’t been affected.”

“Stop constantly touching her, you perv”

Libertus and I looked at each other and rose both brows, pretending playfully to be caught off guard. I laid back against the backrest and looked up at Nyx, who held his coat in his hand. The tight black shirt hugged his body and I could’t take my eyes off him. I adored my man in his uniform. He placed a foot on the small coffee table and tied his boots, doing the same with the other. Much to my disliking, but I didn’t say anything. I was sure that my expression would be enough. He rolled his eyes playfully, when he saw it and came to me to bless my lips with a long sweet kiss. Libertus leaned closer to me and puckered his lips, smacking them at Nyx. I laughed and watched how Nyx’ palm covered the lips of our friend, kissing the back of his hand.

“Bye, honey”

“Bye, my love”

I shook my head and couldn’t stop laughing, especially when Libertus wrapped an arm around me, almost covering me completely with his body.

“Now we’re finally alone”

A yelp fell from my lips and Nyx shook his head, pointing to Libertus when he was halfway out.

“Hands off, he’s mine”

Libertus nodded proudly and I showed Nyx my middle finger, receiving an air-kiss in return. He shut the door and I was quite disappointed that he had to leave.

When the weight of the other moved away from me, I sat up properly, my fingers wiping my eyes dry. I almost cried laughing. We got comfortable on the couch and Libertus continued to switch the channels, stopping at the news. We watched a report about the upcoming wedding of Prince Noctis and Lunafreya. I was surprised how much the boy changed, when they showed a picture of Regis’ son. He was all grown up and I still had a picture of the little troublemaker in my head.

“What do you think about that?”

I sighed and could hear that there was a bitter undertone in Libertus’ voice, assuming that he wasn’t a fan of it either.

“It’s not the wedding by itself. I think Lunafreya and Noctis are a cute couple and both have a pure heart, but that’s where the problem is. Their innocence makes them naïve. I don’t think that their bond will do anything about the war. They are just a part of a distraction.”

I could see him nod in the corner of my eyes, drinking the last bit of soda before getting up. He walked over to the fridge just to see that it was empty.

“There should be something in the top left cupboard. Just not cold”

He took out two bottles of water and came back to me, handing me one. I thanked him and waited until he sat down, so I could safely unscrew the cap. Taking the first sip, my eyes fell onto his bottle that he held towards me

“Would you please…?”

Narrowed eyes looked at him and I opened my hand, so he could put his bottle into it. Ice appeared on the plastic outside and it wasn’t visible if the whole water froze or if it was just cold. I couldn’t control the temperature. He lifted his bottle in thanks before bringing it to his lips, tilting it. A chunk of ice rolled down and caused the bit of unfrozen water to splash out of the opening. I burst out laughing when he jumped up, looking down at his wet shirt. I stood up and took a paper towel, giving it to him so he could wipe his face.

“I don’t know how often I’ve told you that this isn’t working”

A playful glare was shot at me and he gave me back the now soaked towel. I grabbed it with two fingers before throwing it into the trash. The sudden sound of a communicator caught my interest and Libertus pulled the device out of his pocket, eyes reading a message.

“I’m supposed to tell you: remember to take your meds?”

I nodded and walked into the bedroom, hoping Nyx left the pills there. I found them laying on the nightstand. I popped it open and shook it, until one of the pills fell out onto my palm. Back in the living room, I grabbed the water bottle and downed the capsule under the watchful eyes of Libertus.

“Painkillers?”

“Antidotes”

“Oooh…”

I downed almost the whole bottle, the pill leaving a bad taste on my tongue.

“Where is your communicator?”

“Broken. Already a few months ago. I just have an old one, which’s signal is not working for long distances. However, I am waiting for a new one. One of those tiny ones that you attach to your ear”

“And how do you read messages?”

“A microchip in a contact lens. With that I can receive information even when in battle”

“Cool”

Libertus mumbled while typing a message into his device. It rang again just a few seconds after he hit send and he stood up. Fingers typed another message and I wanted to sit down on the sofa but he shook his head.

“We’re going to the city. Crowe’s still around for a bit and picks us up in fifteen minutes, except youuu don’t want to?”

I rose a finger to tell him to wait, disappearing in the bathroom. I got ready, changing into some jeans shorts and a proper top. While pushing my feet into some sneakers, I grabbed my keys and nodded towards the door.

“Let’s go then”

Outside, Crowe was waiting in a cab and waved out of the window. We quickly got into the car and drove off.

“Why are they sending you to Tenebrae to escort the princess? I can’t find a logical reason for it, sorry. Ravus came with a whole bunch of guards who could have escorted her as well”

I sat beside Crowe while Libertus sat in the passenger’s seat, so his leg would have more room. She looked at me and smiled lightly.

“Titus asked me and honestly, I wanted to do it. I am sure; you two think the same about the peace treaty as I do, so I have something for Lunafreya that I would like to give her personally.”

Crowe didn’t have to say more, both, me and Libertus, nodded and I looked out of the window. Suddenly, I felt how slender fingers ran along the side of my neck. I knew she was examining my marks just as Libertus did before.

“Does it hurt? I thought it might feel thick like a scar but if I wouldn’t see it, I wouldn’t be able to tell that there’s something”

I shook my head lightly and shivered when she moved her hand away. We soon reached the parking place at the market and made our way through the crowded city.

After a short shopping tour, we sat down in the outside area of a small café, ordering something to eat. Libertus was fumbling on the new communicator I bought and insisted to add all necessary contacts into the phonebook. Crowe and I were talking about random things as we were interrupted

“Who do we have here? Today’s hero and her friends”

I shielded my eyes with my hand and looked up at Luche Lazarus, wondering what he had to do here. He stepped behind a chair and placed his hands on the backrest, leaning against his arms. I could see that he was wearing his uniform and could only guess that he was on patrol. As far as I understood, the whole city should be checked for anything suspicious.

“I’d offer you a seat, but you look like being on the run”

Luche smiled and I could never tell if it was an honest one or a fake one. He always looked like planning to murder you. He started to move his head a little and I felt hat he tried to cover me in his shadow, finally able to take a closer look at me.

“What the hell happened? This looks terrifying. You’re definitely paying a high price for trying to be the best, huh?”

I lifted my elbow up on the armrest, my cheek finding its place in my palm when I leaned against it. Right now, I wanted to hide it. I felt uncomfortable when Luche mentioned it.

“I guess so. Sometimes you have to risk something to save others”

A light chuckle rolled over his lips and he looked at the others who didn’t seem to pay attention to him. I wasn’t sure why, but it seemed that they weren’t really getting along. The tall blonde pushed himself off the chair and sighed lightly.

“I hope you get better soon. I have to continue my little journey”

“Thank you. Take care”

He bowed lightly and I gave him a light nod, the others just mumbling a silent “bye” when he left. The waiter had brought our food and we started to eat, trying to make the best of the time we spend together.

Back home, we stood at the front door and a yellow van stopped nearby. Nyx got out on the passenger’s side and Crowe waved at him when he joined our little group.

“Everything’s prepared. Bike’s in the back and the box with the hairpin is in the case under the seat. Jonah brings you to the border.”

She nodded and looked at us. It was visible that she was sad, she had to leave, yet was she excited.

“I know you’re sick of hearing it, but you’re like a little-“

“...sister to you? Yeah, I am sick of hearing it”

Nyx and I chuckled at their little fight, able to see how Libertus cheeks flushed.

“Just make sure you come back in one piece, all right?”

He sounded so cute that I leaned back against Nyx chest, in need of his arms around me right now. He wrapped them immediately around me and I felt his cheek against my forehead.

“Says the guy in two pieces”

We laughed lightly and watched her opening the back of the van. We saluted to her when she vanished behind the yellow doors, Libertus signalizing the driver that he could drive off. Nyx and I watched the other looking after the van and couldn’t fight the urge to grin. When it was out of sight, he looked at us. The sweet sadness on his face making it impossible to not tease him.

“She’ll be back soon, hun…and maybe you should stop to call her little sister. Maybe there is a reason why she’s sick of it”

His knitted brows told me that he was trying to find out what I meant, but I lifted my arms in defense.

“Just sayin’”

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the apartment door, swinging it open. Nyx quickly moved behind me and reached for my keys. I turned my head to look at him, my hand blindly grabbing the bags that were standing on the ground.

“I’ll drive him home. Be right back”

A quick kiss was placed on my cheek and I didn’t even have the time to react. I hoped he would hurry up since I brought some food, so he would eat something. I kicked the door close, placing the bags on the counter to take out the groceries I bought. While putting them into the fridge, I could hear a heated discussion of Nyx and Libertus about how the heavyset young man should get onto the bike. I chuckled and heard the sound of the motor howling up soon. I guess they found a way and I could only imagine how Libertus was holding onto Nyx, since I knew that he would drive without autopilot and push the motorcycle to its limit.

It was getting dark outside already and I turned on a small lamp on the windowsill, sitting at the table. I was reading a book that I started once and never been able to finish. The plate with the prepared food for Nyx stood on the other side of the table. He could either eat it cold or put it into the microwave. He was longer away than I expected. I almost finished my cup of tea when I heard him parking the bike in front of the window, the headlight shining through the curtain. Keys got pushed into the lock and the door swung open, his hand still holding the keys when he looked at me, his smile already prepared for an excuse.

“I’m sorry, I guess we…”

The sound of the chair pushed by my foot interrupted him and I nodded to the plate on the table. He rose both brows and closed the door, throwing his jacket over the backrest of the offered seat. He sat down and grabbed the fork to shove a good amount of rice into his mouth. Even though I was reading, I could still see him in the corner of my eyes.

“You mad?”

He asked between chews, his fork pushing the food around. I shook my head and smiled lightly, chewing on my lower lip. He shrugged it off and continued to eat. I finished the next chapter and put the book away, turning myself to him.

“Did you know about Crowe’s mission to escort Luna?”

He scratched the last bit of food into the corner of the plate before picking it up with his fork, holding it up his lips.

“Nope.”

I took the dirty dishes from him when he placed the cutlery down, bringing it to the sink. Nyx stretched his arms and folded his hands behind his head, his eyes following me.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that they have to send one of us?”

I turned the water on and started the washing-up, turning another lamp on by pushing the switch with my elbow.

“Haven’t thought about it. Maybe Crowe wanted to do it?”

“But why just one escort? This doesn’t make sense to me”

While drying the plate with a towel, he stood up and sighed. He held out a hand to put the washed dishes away. When he reached at the shelf above me, I could smell his cologne and for a moment I didn’t think about it anymore. Maybe I was worrying too much. I put the towel away and Nyx was heading for the bedroom. His hands reached back and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off over his head. Just the sight of the curve on his lower back was making me feel weak again. I grabbed his jacket and followed him, throwing it towards him. He quickly turned around and caught it with one hand.

“Laundry basket, please”

The ghost of a smile tugged on his lips and he put the dirty clothes away as told. When he leaned down, I had the perfect view on his bottom, which looked perfectly shaped in his leather pants. I bit onto my lower lip and enjoyed the view. Nyx walked back into my direction and my eyes slowly moved up to meet his, his tongue poking out of the corner of his lips. It was almost seductive how he looked at me and I pushed myself off the doorframe.

“D’ya like what you see?”

“Mhm”

I purred when he came closer, my hand running up his chest. His hands on my lower back, slowly moving towards my bottom until hands reached the end of my shorts. Fingers made their way back up under the jeans and grabbed my bare butt cheeks tightly. His head moved closer and his hands lifted me up a bit, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Without a warning, I found myself sat up on the commode and him pressed against me between my legs. Impatiently, he took off my top and broke the kiss only for the second to take it off over my head. His hand brushed along the side of my neck, his thumb running along my jaw and his lips kissed mine sore. I started to unbutton his pants and felt his hot breath against my skin, when a silent moan escaped his lips. The zipper down, I pushed my hand behind it, my palm stroking along his hardening member. A soft hiss broke the kiss and I could feel that he couldn’t wait anymore. I wanted to pull his pants down but the sound of the doorbell made me stop.

“Ignore it”

He moaned against my cheek when he tried to help me push down his trousers. Again, the doorbell rang and someone was banging against the door.

“Fuck! What the fucking fuck”

Nyx yelled and pulled his pants back up, closing the button angrily. He grabbed a random shirt and stormed off towards the door. I jumped off the commode and picked up my top to put it back on. I heard him coming back already, but his steps were slow and heavy. Stepping to the open door of the bedroom I saw that he was holding something in his hands, the expression on his face turned from anger to consternation.

“What’s wrong?”

My heart was pounding when I saw him like this. He sat down on the couch and I took a seat on the table in front of him. I tried to find out where he was looking at, but his gaze was empty. My eyes fell onto the box he was holding and I took it out of his grip. He fell back against the backrest of the sofa, the expression on his face not changing; just his eyes started to fill with tears. My hands were lightly shaking when I opened the box. My eyes widened and I could feel that familiar sting in my eyes. In the box were the hairpin and the watch of Crowe. This meant that she didn’t make it. I closed the box and stood up, putting it onto the couch beside him. Without a word, I walked into the bedroom and put on my uniform coat, slipping into my boots. I grabbed his coat as well and threw it at him. He blinked and looked up at me.

“Hurry up. We have to be there before Libertus”

Just now, he realized that our friend would do everything to see her. If he would be there alone, he would break down completely. I tried to stay calm and I could see that Nyx tried to do the same. He was already in his jacket when he swung the front door open. I grabbed my keys and ran after him. He held my helmet towards me, his already on his head when I jumped onto my bike. We drove off and I pulled the handle to speed up immediately, the wheels squealing when I turned onto the streets. I’ve never been so quick at the morgue, almost hitting the end of the stairs when I pulled the breaks. Nyx took off his helmet and I grabbed it from him

“Go!”

He didn’t hesitate and ran off into the building. I pulled my helmet off as well and placed both on the seat before running up the stairs. I coughed when I reached the top, feeling already exhausted. Just now, I realized that I hadn’t taken my pills and hoped this wouldn’t affect my health state. I pushed my hand against my chest and breathed slowly to calm down, walking down the corridor. I turned around the corner and saw one of the forensic pathologists about to move but when he saw me, he waited.

“Commander Rogue. May I ask what happened to Crowe Altius?“

I introduced myself quickly and he nodded as if he knew who I was.

“Shot. We try to find out by what kind of weapon. Some homeless people found her dead body in the outlands.”

I thanked him with a nod and he walked off. Just when he walked through the swinging doors, I saw how Libertus and Nyx came back. I lowered my gaze when they walked pass me, hearing Libertus sob. Nyx had an arm around his friend’s shoulders, helping him to walk towards the outside area. I watched them sitting on the stairs, but was too far away to hear them talk. I didn’t want to disturb them but stayed close in case I would be needed.

I leaned my shoulder against one of the columns and soon someone stepped beside me. I could see Titus in the corner of my eye, still keeping Libertus and Nyx in my focus. My legs started to move nervously as I wanted to yell at the man who just joined me here.

“This is your fault”

“I knew you would say that”

I tried to stay calm and he didn’t dare to step closer to me, staying behind me.

“You shouldn’t have sent her, not alone. I also doubt that the assault was just an accident, or how would you put it?”

I lowered my head and tilted it lightly to the side, glaring at Titus. He cleared his throat and his eyes met mine, he didn’t really look surprised but he tried to.

“So, you’re accusing me of abetting? That this was planned by me?”

I let out a sarcastic chuckle and turned to him, my arms crossed on my chest. The sudden pain in my shoulder making it easier for me to distract myself from attacking my father figure. I could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t as innocent as he tried to make me believe.

“No one knew about her mission. No one knew that she was out there. The shooter must be someone she knew. How could she not react to a gun held up at her?”

“Maybe they caught her by surprise? Who knows, Nay? You are speculating. I will also ignore what you accuse me of. You are not a master over your own senses anymore. You should know me, Nay.”

He made a step towards me, but I made one back. My eyes betraying that I didn’t want him near me.

“I don’t know who you are anymore, Titus, but all of us have their secrets, haven’t we?”

I shook my head and walked to the other side of the column, knowing that he wasn’t planning to talk to me, but to Libertus and Nyx. Since I couldn’t prove anything, I couldn’t do anything about him. I would still keep an eye on him. Titus raised me and was like a father to me, but sometimes it felt like he would be just a stranger to me. I couldn’t define why, but this man had more than one personality.

I watched them talk and as soon as Titus looked back at me, the others looked into my direction as well. Libertus held his hand open to me and his eyes filled with tears again. I didn’t hesitate to run up to him. I took his hand into mine and hugged him from behind, trying to almost shield him with my embrace. Titus walked away and we sat there until the sun showed up on the horizon. We will always remember her. She will always be a part of all of us.

_Goodbye, my friend!_


	5. Lost Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king holds his speech about the fallen ones, about the peace treaty and about another decision that splits the minds of the soldiers. Again Kingsglaives are picked to protect the emperor as well as the oracle; used as their shields. Luchae Lazarus and Nyx Ulric are the chosen ones; both the strongest and most loyal glaives. Why them? Why Nyx? Libertus and Naya start to lost their faith in the king...but also in their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

„She deserved better“

Libertus voice was thin when he spoke and he held onto my hands, my arms still wrapped around his shoulders. My head moved up, resting on his back before. A heavy sigh pass his lips and he got up. I did the same and grabbed his arm, helping him up to his feet. Nyx was about to move as well, but noticed that Libertus was standing already.

“Libertus, Crowe died a glaive. You can still honor her by fighting as one.”

The heavyset soldier shook his head with a sarcastic chuckle, his hand reaching for the badge on his shoulder. He ripped it off and threw it away. I could feel his anger at Nyx’ words. I laid my hand onto his arm before he would snap out at his best friend, giving it a firm squeeze when his breath became heavy.

“You’re dumber than me sometimes, you know that? Don’t you get it? Lucis killed Crowe. Go back to the castle! Tell the king there’s no peace from throwing the weak to the wolves. See you around, hero!”

Libertus turned away from Nyx and his jaw moved when he gritted his teeth. Nyx was up on his feet and I positioned myself into his way, my hands pushed against his chest. He watched Libertus leave and I shook my head at him, so he wouldn’t follow our friend.

“Give him some time. Your words weren’t encouraging. On the contrary. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. She died because she followed the orders of the glaive.”

Nyx looked down at me, confused. I made a few steps backwards and turned around, quickly running after Libertus. In that moment, I had more sympathy with my friend than with Nyx. Maybe it was wrong to think that way, as I was following the orders of the same king, but this didn’t meant that I wasn’t questioning them sometimes. I slowed down when I was at Libertus’ side, lifting his arm up on my shoulders when I noticed that he had a hard time walking. He wanted to move his arm away but I pulled on his hand, smiling softly

“Your shoulder shouldn’t carry so much weight. What if…”

“They sewed me up properly. If not, maybe I’ll get one of those robo-arms as a replacement.”

A light amused laugh fell from his lips and we walked towards the main entrance, where he sat down on top of the banister. I took out my new communicator and tried to organize a car that would pick him up. When everything was arranged, I turned back to Libertus, leaning my lower back beside him on the handrail.

“They’ll pick you up in a few minutes and bring you home. They asked if they should take you back with them to the citadel. An announcement is planned. I think or hope that they want to honor Crowe”

Libertus looked at his leg and nodded, but I wasn’t sure if he was nodding because he wanted to come or if he had the same hope as I.

“You knew it, Nay. From the beginning, you knew something was wrong. Couldn’t you do anything about it? Couldn’t you tell them, that sending her out would be a bad idea?”

I bit on my lower lip when he looked at me. I felt bad for shaking my head, unable to tell him that this bad luck could be prevented.

“I have no authority over the glaives. This is something that can only be decided by Titus. He was the one who chose her for this job. I…am not in the position to tell him what to do”

Again, his eyes filled with tears but he cleared his throat, pushing himself away from the stony rail.

“I’ll make them pay for this, Nay. Her death will not stay unanswered”

Ambition blazed in his eyes and I got up, my hand placed on his shoulder.

“No, you’ll not do anything, but I promise, that heads will roll. Whoever killed her, will be punished.”

Libertus looked deeply into my eyes and he could see that I wasn’t speaking about the king’s punishment, but mine. I just didn’t want him to get himself into any kind of trouble. He smiled softly and walked down the stairs when the car arrived. I opened the passenger’s door and waited for him to sit down.

“See you later?”

“Sure”

I pushed the door close and looked after the car until it left the frontcourt. I could hear steps behind me and turned around, seeing Nyx coming closer. I walked over to my bike and he did the same. Holding my helmet, I swung my leg over the seat and turned the engine on.

“I’m heading for the citadel. I need a formal dress for the announcement. I guess you received the message as well. Shall I drop you off at home?”

He shook his head and I didn’t hesitate to kick the side of the bike so the mechanism for the trunk was activated, his helmet disappearing in it when it closed again.

“I’ll meet up with the others before it starts. They’ll pick me up. We have a lot to discuss and…”

“I told you that this war will never end. We’re loyal to the crown but we sold our souls to it as well. Whom can we protect, if we’re unable to protect ourselves?”

I interrupted him when I could hear the pride in his voice. As if any kind of emotion would have left his body and he was functioning as a soldier only. I learned to do so as well, but it was wrong in a moment like this. I put my helmet on and let the motor howl before driving off. I didn’t have much to say to Nyx anymore. Maybe it was his way to look forward and see any kind of sense in Crowe’s death, but I couldn’t. Not right now. What Libertus said, hit me. I wondered if I might have been able to prevent her death. I was so tied up with myself that I forgot about the others. I sped up, rushing through the streets towards the citadel.

The bedchamber was still reserved for me and I asked the servants, if they could send a doctor into my room. I took a quick shower and slipped into black leather pants and my boots, sitting on the edge of the bed. The bandage was covering most of my upper body but I wore a strapless top, feeling more comfortable that way in front of the doc.

When he entered the room, I could see that it was the same med like the one who took care of me in the hospital. Without exchanging too many words, he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me. The bandage was removed slowly and when he looked at the stitches, he seemed satisfied with the healing progress.

“Skin is a bit irritated but nothing to worry about. I will take a new bandage and….”

“No, doctor. I’d like you to glue it. I will be on the battlefield soon and wouldn’t want anything to hinder me”

“Miss Rogue, from the point of view of a doctor, I have to tell you that this is a really bad idea. I can patch you up but cannot guarantee that the wound won’t open and become infected...maybe we can try something else”

I was surprised that he didn’t even try to talk me out of it, since, as a doctor, he shouldn’t accept my request. I watched him roaming around in his bag and he took out two transparent sachets filled with a thick liquid and something that looked like parts of skin. He placed them onto the nightstand and I took a closer look, noticing thin silver strokes.

“Magitec. How…”

The doctor rose a brow and started to clean my wound with a medical cotton ball.

“No questions, please. This will close the wound and let it heal quickly. If you’re lucky, you might even gain some strength”

Without looking up at me, he unpacked the prosthetics and stuck them onto my skin. He pushed it against my wound and I felt like the cold liquid was spreading through my flesh. My arm was twitching and it hurt like hell, but the pain was already gone after a few seconds. The doctor pulled his glasses off and took a closer look at the patches, suddenly sighing in relief.

“You organism is accepting it. The outlines might be slightly visible but beside that, it looks very good.”

He threw the empty sachets into the bin and headed for the bathroom to wash his hands. I stood up and walked over to a mirror, tilting my head to the side. My shoulder looked like new and only the mentioned outlines were faintly visible, looking like thin scars. The black poisoned veins even conspicuous on the synthetic skin.

The doctor was about to leave and he looked at me before opening the door.

“Miss Rogue, please don’t…”

“I know, doctor. Thank you”

We gave each other a nod and he left. His secret was safe. I didn’t plan to tell anyone about it. All I wanted was to be fit for duty. I didn't want to sit around andwatch the kingdom fall. 

I heard Thalin’s voice from behind the door and told him to come in.

“Your dress, commander”

I nodded and turned around, watching him carrying the black dress with both hands. He did his best so it wouldn’t touch the ground before placing it onto the bed.

“Thank you. I could still need your help with it”

The young blonde stood straight like struck by lightning, his cheeks bright red. I rolled my eyes playfully and took the dress from the bed, making a move with my free hand so he would turn around. He immediately did, his eyes on the ground. I chuckled lightly before stepping into the long skirt. I held the corsage fixed on my chest and turned my back to Thalin, brushing my hair to the side.

“Be so kind and tie me up, please”

I could feel his shaking hands on my back and he started to pull the cords, tentative first but when I cleared my throat, he tugged harder. When he was done, I grabbed a long piece of fabric, made of lace up. It was a wide band attached to the rim of the skirt, covering a part of my front and closed around my neck. I hunkered down and Thalin immediately knew what to do, closing the buttons on the back of my neck. Encouraged, he reached for the long black leather sleeves that had the armorial bearings of the Crownsguard of Insomnia on them. I pointed at my suitcase and Thalin opened it.

“There should be two metal pins of the Kingsglaive in it.”

He quickly found them and held them towards me. The skirt of the dress had long slits on each side, making my legs visible. I took the pins and attached them to each side of my leather pants. Thalin watched carefully and I think he knew why I was wearing them.

“You were a member of the Kingsglaive as well, right?”

“Yeah, a long time ago”

The younger brought my weapons and I shoved the blades into the hilts, which were attached inside my boots, the hilts clinking against the Kingsglaive badges when I moved. I nodded towards the door and Thalin opened it, bowing when I left.

“Thank you, Thalin.”

I left and walked down the corridor. On my way, I could hear a loud discussion between several people. I recognized one of the voices as Libertus’. Turning around the corner, I saw the soldiers of the Kingsglaive. Nyx was pushing Libertus’ and Tredd away from each other. I didn’t know what this argument was about and I didn’t plan to find out. When I was about to pass them, Tredd looked at me.

“Hey, commander, are we not good enough for you anymore”

I stopped and folded my hands on my back, stepping towards him.

“It is your obligation to greet a member of a higher rank first, Tredd Furia.”

His eye was twitching and the others stood behind him, looking at me. He chuckled nervously, looking at the others for a short moment before his eyes met mine again. I rose a brow and waited for any reaction and since none of the others intended to say something, he finally bowed lightly. When he came up, I could see his brow twitching in anger. The others bowed as well, even though I didn’t want them to. I bowed my head in return and could see that Tredd was clenching a fist.

“And now show some respect. We’ve lost a cherished member of the Kingsglaive.”

My eyes looked at the others as well, as it wasn’t just Tredd who could be heard across the corridor. I clicked my tongue and walked away, hearing Tredd mumbling something. He got quickly muted by the others and I decided to ignore it.

The main hall was already crowded when I entered it. I suddenly felt someone beside me, almost guiding me through the people towards the throne of King Regis.

“You’re sitting on the right side of the throne. I’m sure no one told you that the commanders and I will sit beside the king?”

I nodded and kept my eyes on the chair that was prepared for me. Titus lowered his head and spoke silently.

“I see you’re wearing your old badges. I still regret letting you go, but I am also proud of you. You’re more combat proven than all the other commanders. Before the king will start the announcement, I wanted to warn you. You’ll not like what he has to say”

I looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders, moving away from me to sit down on his chair. I sat down as well and felt how I became nervous. What did he mean by that?

“Commander Rogue, I see you’re getting better. I wanted to thank you personally for your commitment. Please let me know, if you need anything.”

I turned my head to the side, facing King Regis whose warm eyes looked into mine. I bowed my head, also to apologize that I haven’t greeted him. A soft smile laid on his lips and I felt like he understood that I was lost in thoughts. The king was a kind and righteous ruler. I could never blame him for anything bad that happened to his people, yet I wondered if this was just a façade?

When everyone arrived, the king stood up and asked the soldiers of the Kingsglaive to stand before him. All of them stood in rank and file, hands on their back and eyes on the king. The king started his speech, the known words spoken when a soldier lost his life. For us, Crowe was a friend but for the others, she was just another soldier who died. I was disappointed at his words but he soon started to mention the assault.

“The death of Crowe Altius will not be forgiven and we will do our best to find out who is responsible for such a gruesome act.”

I looked at the others and could see that Libertus was looking at me for a short moment. I nodded almost invisible and he looked back at the king, listening to him speaking of the pride of a soldier. The hall filled with silence when we commemorated the fallen ones. King Regis then broke the silence and continued with another task. He started to talk about the peace treaty as well as the obligation of the Crownsguard to protect the citizens of Lucis until it’s sealed. Agitated murmurs filled the room, making it sound like a beehive. I knitted my brows and looked to the side, Titus eyes on me already. Was this what he was talking about earlier? The decision of the king would discourage many members of the Kingsglaive and I was sure that some of them would turn their back on him. If not right now, then after this meeting.

“I also want to let you all know, that Emperor Aldercapt of Niflheim and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret have arrived. The peace treaty will be signed tomorrow. I have chosen the personal guards for our guests until then.”

The king stepped in front of Luche Lazarus, Nyx standing beside him in the front row.

“Luche Lazarus, you’ll be responsible for the safety of the emperor and you, Nyx Ulric, will take good care of Lunafreya. Protect them. For a better future”

My heart beat pounded, feeling it up in my throat. My hands held onto the end of the armrest, fingers dug into the wood that it almost hurt. I felt like something was stuck in my throat and I swallowed hard. Again, the king was risking the life of a glaive and I didn’t like the thought that one of them had to be Nyx. Without moving visibly, my eyes rolled to the side to look at Titus. The smirk on his face betrayed: _**this**_was what he was talking about earlier. I swallowed my anger and couldn’t wait for this meeting to finally find an end. I had to get out of here. I needed air to breath. I got sick and I didn’t know how long I would be able to hide it. The next few minutes felt like forever and when the King took his leave, I almost ran out of the hall, down the corridor and out of the doors that led to the backyard. I gasped for air and my hand held onto my chest. My dry throat causing me to cough. I could hear heavy boots against the marble floor of the corridor but I hid behind one of the columns.

“Nay?!”

Nyx voice echoed against the walls and I kept silent, not wanting to see him right now. I needed a moment for myself. He continued to look for me and his calls became silent until not audible for me anymore. My back slid down the sun-warmed stone. I hunkered down, my arms against my bend knees and my hands covering my face. I let out a sigh and tried to calm down. This wasn’t right. What has gotten into the king? It felt like a dark shadow laid on Lucis, casting its curse on us.

“Why are you hiding?”

My head jerked up and I looked up at Libertus who stood right in front of me. My hands ran through my hair, brushing it to the back of my head.

“So, I’m not the only one who lost his faith in all of this. I’m leaving, Nay. To hell with the king. I will not serve him anymore. He’s betraying us…treating us like…rats”

I pushed myself up to my feet again, wiping my hands against my pants to get rid of the dust.

“Then you should go”

I could see that Libertus was surprised by my reaction, but I wasn’t kidding. I looked straight into his eyes and wished, I could do the same; just leave, but…I was responsible for more than just my own life.

“Make sure you are far away from Insomnia, because, I can assure you, this Kingdom will burn”

His eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into his arms. I fell limply into his hug.

“I’m joining the rebels. Their fight is mine as well. Maybe I can also find out who killed Crowe. I am sure we’ll see each other again. I still owe you one”

I patted his back and he removed his arms from around me. A smile laid on our lips and I bowed my head, he returned the gesture and walked away. I leaned back against the column and heard Nyx voice again, coming from the other side of the garden.

“Here!”

I wasn’t sure if he heard me, but he was running towards me already so I assumed he saw me. I felt stupid for trying to hide from him. He placed several breathless kisses on my face and took my hand into his, placing my palm on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding and saw that painful concern in his eyes.

“They are sending me to Caelum Via, a party celebrating the treaty-signing. Titus gave me your invitation. You left so quickly that he couldn’t give it to you personally. You alright?”

He reached into the inside pocket of his coat and handed me an envelope. I took it from him and pushed a part of my skirt aside, to shove it into my pants pocket on the back. I looked up at him and licked my lips, unsure if I should tell him what was troubling me or if I would just leave it be.

“When do you have to go?”

“They’re waiting for me already”

“Oh…”

He forced a smile onto his lips and leaned his forehead against mine.

“I’ll see you at the party. Tomorrow everything’s over and I’ll be back home, okay?”

I tried to hide my disappointment and didn’t want to tell him about my concerns, since he wouldn’t understand. Maybe I was able to save him when I would stay close to him. I could never forgive myself to lose him, just because he was risking his life blindly.

“I’ll be there”

I whispered and his hand moved to the back of my neck, pulling me closer before lips met in a kiss. It ended far too quick. I could still taste him on my tongue, brushing my teeth along my lower lip when I watched him walk away. My hands fell out of his and I fought the urge to reach out for him again, wanting him to stay. He winked at me as if he wanted to say that I shouldn’t worry. He should know me better. I’ll always worry about him.


	6. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus is acting strange. Naya becomes jealous. Nyx finally receives the answer, he was waiting for so long. The party at Caelum Via will become memorable, at least for two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

A long black limousine was waiting for me and Titus held the door open, extending a hand to help me inside.

„You look stunning“

Even though I appreciated his nice words, I mumbled a short „Thank you“ before stepping carefully into the car, not used to high heels anymore. He sat down next to me and closed the door, nodding to the driver. I held a small bag in my hand but hid it beside me, looking out of the window. I took the hairpin Crowe wanted to give Lunafreya with me, as well as the watch. When I took a closer look at it at home, I noticed that the hairpin was connected to the timepiece. When she would wear it, you could locate her with the display on your wrist.

It was already dark outside and our faces just lit up by the passing lights of the buildings. Titus cleared his throat and I knew he wanted to say something, feeling his eyes on me.

„You heard it already?“

I nodded and turned my head to look at him, the hair on my marked side falling into my face.

„What do you think about it?“

„That you’ve lost the faith of your men. King Regis not encouraging them either. You took away their reason to fight. We’re protecting people who are hiding behind walls and forget about those who need us the most. You became a power-hungry monster, Titus. That’s what I think about it.“

„I’ve always cherished your honesty. But tell me, are you mad at me for the choice of Lunafreya’s bodyguard?“

„Don’t you wish it would be that easy? Stop making me a fool. I’ve always kept my relationship with Nyx out of this“

„Do you really think this will last forever?”

“Yes”

“Then why did you never give him a straight answer to his question? You wear the ring, but you…”

“I will not talk about that with you. If you want to unsettle me, then you should give up. I don’t give a flying fuck on your opinion”

Titus pushed himself back into the seat when he heard me swear, not hiding his discontent. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the window, looking outside.

“You know, I am just worrying about you. I just don’t want you to lose your sight of yourself. You have trained for so long and worked hard to achieve your goal. I’m concerned you give it all up for him”

A sarcastic laugh fell from my lips. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. Narrowed eyes looked at him, one eyebrow pushed up to express my discomposure.

“So, you’re telling me that you enjoy a life like that? I want to state clear that I am doing my job for the people under my command and not for myself. ”

I hid my anger under a fake smile, turning away from him again. I suddenly felt how his hand touched mine, holding it like the hand of a child.

“I know. I’ve raised you to become a selfless person, but I also taught you to never give away your life for others. How can you protect this world, if you’re dead? I just don’t want to bury you like…”

“Stop it, Titus. You sound like you know that something will happen soon. This agitates me”

He could keep a secret but he didn’t lie, so he stayed silent. The car came to a stop and he lifted my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss onto the back of it. This felt like an apologize and my concern just got confirmed. The door of the car had been opened and Titus moved out first, helping me out of the car before guiding me up the stairs. I held my dress up with one hand, the other held onto Titus’ and I was glad when we reached the top. I took out my invitation and handed it to a tall dark haired male who examined it before letting me in. We reached the huge terrace where the party was already at its peak. A glass of champagne was offered by a waitress and I shook my head while Titus took one. I leaned back to him and he lowered his head, so he could hear me. The music wasn’t very loud but the people were.

“This is where our paths diverge”

I walked off and made my way through the crowd. I tried to find a familiar face, but the only one I had seen yet was one of the commander’s and he was actually amusing himself with some other people who I have never seen in my life. When I looked at a higher point of the terrace, I saw Lunafreya and when I moved closer I could also see Nyx, standing in front of her. I made my way slowly towards them and there was a way she looked up at him that made me fee slightly uneasy. I fixed my dress and as soon as my heels hit the first of three steps, the blonde oracle noticed me. I let a soft smile lift the corner of my lips and she returned it, recognizing me. In that moment, Nyx turned around as well and his eyes fell on me, his lips parted. He was obviously surprised to see me or let’s say, to see me like this. I stood beside him and Lunafreya took my hand into hers for a warm greeting while Nyx tried to stutter something.

“This is…uhm…wow…I mean…”

His cheeks turned bright red and his eyes didn’t know where to look at first. I chuckled lightly and Lunafreya couldn’t hide her amusement as well, letting out a soft giggle.

“I know Naya Rogue…I mean, commander Rogue already. Not only that she’s a skilled warrior but Ravus also mentioned how beautiful you are. And…look at you”

She held both of my hands in hers and looked at me, but I felt awkward when she mentioned her brother. I bowed my head and gave her hands a light squeeze, seeing that Nyx was curious what this was about.

“Thank you. It is still strange that your brother is talking about me; his opponent in our war. I feel fluttered though, but I do feel unwell to receive compliments from other men, especially when I am…”

“Uuuh, so you’re telling me, you have a boyfriend? I can only imagine how hard it must be for you two”

I nodded and saw that Nyx focus laid on me. I knew he was waiting for what I had to say and how much I would betray to the princess.

“It’s never hard if you find your soulmate. True love isn’t based on good times only.”

She smiled, but there was also sadness in her eyes. Was she maybe unhappy about her bond with Noctis? I didn’t dare to ask. Nyx had his arms crossed and a proud grin laid on his lips.

“Tell me, Naya, is he at the party as well?”

I wanted to answer her question with a yes, but we got interrupted by a guard who asked her to follow him. King Regis arrived and wanted to start his speech with her and the emperor by his side. Lunafreya’s eyes fell on Nyx and she didn’t make a step without him. I quickly handed him the hairpin and he tapped Luna’s arm, saying something that I couldn’t hear and she just nodded before lowering herself so he could attach the pin to her hairdo. There was this look in her eyes again and I recognized it. This was the way I looked at him, when we first met. Did the princess had a light crush on Nyx? I shook that thought off quickly, blaming it on a hint of jealousy. Nyx followed her to the beginning of the crowd that was standing around the emperors, letting her pass them without his guidance. Luche stood on the other side of the crowd, his eyes laying on the Emperor of Niflheim. When they started to speak, I could also see that Luna was always checking if Nyx was still there, but after a while even I couldn’t see him anymore.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I bumped against Nyx who placed a finger on his lips, making an inaudible hush noise. I held my dress up, trying to move as quick as him, wondering where he was taking me.

He pulled me around a corner, through the opening of a counter and an open door. We stood in the middle of a huge wardrobe. With a quick move of his hand he held me up against him, his lips immediately on mine. He kissed me deeply and held me close against him.

“I’ve missed you so much”

Words only mumbled between kisses and I smiled against his lips. I could already feel how much he had missed me. He walked backwards until his back hit one of the counters where some of the jackets laid on, swinging me around before lifting me on top of it. He found his place between my legs and his hand moved up my exposed thigh, his kisses moving from my lips down to the side of my neck. My hand was on the back of his neck, tugging on long strands of brown hair.

“Babe, what are you…”

He silenced me by another kiss, both hands reached under my dress and pulled down my slip. It slipped down my legs and he hunkered down to take it off completely. I looked down into lustful eyes when he kissed his way back up. Starting at my leg, up to my thigh before his face was close to mine again.

“You can’t wear a dress like that and expect me to not yearn for you. And whoever interrupts us today, will have to watch till the end. I’m not planning to stop”

The way he said it aroused me even more. He opened his coat and unbuckled his belt, my hands already at the zipper of his leather pants. Passionate kisses got exchanged, becoming rough when he pulled his pants down along with his underwear. Hands on both of my thighs, he pulled me against him with a rough tug, my bottom barely touching the edge of the counter anymore. He looked down at me and bit onto his lower lip before guiding his erection into me without a warning. I hissed at the sharp pain but this seemed to turn him on even more. His thrusts were hard and quick, silent groans pushed pass his grit teeth with every single move. I held onto his neck and could see that he enjoyed the view of my jerking body. My breaths became audible, my moans resembling soft whines. My lips fell open, my lower one quivering when I felt his pulsating blood against my weak spot. The movements of his hips became quicker, his hand reaching down for my back to lift me up. His lips crushed onto mine, kissing me violently that I let out an almost inaudible whimper. I held myself up on the open sides of the coat, pulling him closer at the same time while his hand moved along the side of my neck, his fingers soon escaping in my hair. My body temperature rose and my whole body was shaking when I felt like being send over the edge. My moans louder, high pitched sounds rolling over my swollen lips. He bit my lower one while groaning against my hot skin. A free hand reached between us, pushing a part of my dress away to stimulate my twitching pearl. Just his touch made me come, so hard that my walls were tightening around him and making it harder for him to finish. He hissed but forced himself harder into me. One time, two times and when he pushed a third time it felt like he entered me deeper than before. A loud groan accompanied his finale. We breathed heavily against each others lips, unable to even kiss.

“Oh, I’m sorry”

I held my breath when I heard that the door got closed after someone apologized. Big eyes looked into his and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He blessed me with a short but passionate kiss before pulling his pants back up. I looked down at my feet and just noticed that I was missing a shoe. I laughed lightly and tried to locate it from my current position. Nyx turned around while buttoning his jacket up, reaching down for the high heel when he found it. I lifted my leg and let him slip it back onto my bare foot.

“Damn, you were so brutal that it knocked off my shoe”

Nyx poked his tongue out and gave me another quick kiss, holding my panties up. I grabbed them from him and put them back on, jumping off the counter. Just when I tried to move, I could feel that I felt pretty sore down there. Nyx grinned and it seemed that the expression on my face betrayed my current state. He couldn’t hold back another chuckle when he pulled me into his arm, placing several kisses onto my forehead while mumbling a few “Sorry”s. I shot him a playful glare and pushed him away. I saw a mirror beside the door of the wardrobe and fixed my hair and make-up, to not make it too obvious what we have done in here. Nyx stood behind me and looked at me with one of his beautiful smiles.

“What?”

“You’re so gorgeous”

I smiled and looked back at myself, eyes falling onto the ring on my finger. I kept my eyes on it when I turned around to Nyx. He rose a slender brow and I didn’t know how to start, fingers of the other hand playing with the precious circlet.

“Do you remember when you gave it to me? You’ve asked me something…”

“Yes, I have”

He took my hand into his, the other pulled the ring off my finger and held it hidden in his fist. He started to pull me out of the wardrobe.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m tired of hiding it”

I almost stumbled when he dragged me around the corner back to the main area where the others were. He let go of my hand and walked over to King Regis who was talking to Lunafreya, whispering something into his ear. The king nodded and flashed a bright smile at him. My heart was racing and I didn’t know what was happening. The elder walked up a few steps to stand above the others, clinking his ring against his glass to get the attention of the party's guests.

“May I have your attention, please. At a day like this, where peace is almost tangible, I would like to give the word to one of my loyal guards, who would like to share his very own moment of love with us”

The crowd’s attention moved from the king to Nyx who was looking at me. My cheeks flushed and I saw him holding out his hand to me. The crowd stepped aside, opening an alley that lead directly to him. When I made my first step, I noticed how Lunafreya was about to move as well but then she seemed to have noticed that he wasn’t looking at her. Emberassed, she stepped back again and looked at me when I made my way towards Nyx. I laid my hand into his and he knelt down on his knee, looking up at me.

“Naya Rogue, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

Silence. Not even a breath could be heard.

“...Yes. Yes, I will”

Nyx put the ring back onto my finger and placed my hand onto his neck when he stood up, sharing a sweet kiss with me. The crowd started to cheer and applaud. King Regis placed a hand onto our shoulders and leaned down to us

“Good luck to both of you. This will be a memorable day for all of us”

He winked and rose his glass and all the others did the same. A loud “Congratulations” could be heard before everyone drank on us. My cheeks already hurt from the constant smile on my face and when everyone was enjoying the party, I pulled Nyx aside.

“You must have lost your mind”

“No, why? I’m sick of hiding it. I want the whole world to know that you belong to me and that I am crazy in love with you.”

Nyx kissed my cheek and stepped beside me, leaning on the balustrade to look through the crowd.

“Congratulations you two. I’m happy for you”

The sweet voice of Lunafreya caught our attention and the slightly shorter girl stood in front of me. She held out her hands and wanted to take a look at the ring. I placed my hand into her delicate palm and her fingers ran along the silver metal that held the blue gem.

“It looks like its holding a long story already.”

“This was the ring of my mother”

Nyx quickly added and moved closer to me, his arm behind my back. Luna almost teared up and let go of my hand, folding her hands on her front. I looked down at her fingers but couldn’t find a ring there, this meant that she didn’t meet Noctis after the announcement of their wedding.

“Allow me the question, but how long lasts your relationship already?”

“Six years”

“Almost seven”

My eyes rolled to the side when Nyx said a higher number than me.

“Seven? Why that?”

“I’m counting the time when we were dating. Even though you said we weren’t really dating, I still think that it counts.”

This discussion went on until Lunafreya started to laugh heartily, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Nyx and I looked at her and started to laugh as well, partially because we didn’t notice our little playful fight over “dates”. The cheerful expression on her face quickly vanished and I could see exhaustion in her eyes. I also thought that she was missing any kind of nearness to someone else. I couldn’t understand why Noctis hadn’t been brought to Caelum Via as well. This didn’t make sense. Why shouldn’t he be able to see his fiance before the wedding? I blamed her strange behavior towards Nyx on her loneliness and could finally close this chapter for myself.

I placed my hands onto her upper arms, lightly rubbing them.

“Shall Nyx bring you to your room? You look really tired”

She nodded, turning away from us when she was yawning. Nyx tapped my arm and I turned my head to look at him.

“Can’t you stay here as well?”

I shook my head and pouted my lower lip when eyes were almost begging me.

“The rooms are booked out. I’m heading back home later”

“You can stay in Ravus’ suite. It has been reserved for him but he never planned to come. He isn’t a fan of parties”

Nyx’ eyes lit up and it seemed that he had already decided for me, but I hesitated to take the offer.

“Don’t worry. It is right next to mine and even a door connects both rooms. If there will be something wrong, I’ll have two protectors. Even the best of them all”

Luna managed to force a big smile onto her lips and I sighed, nodding my head in silence. We escorted her away from the party and tried to not be seen by the others as she asked us to. This party was also celebrating her wedding with Prince Noctis and if she left so early, she worried that King Regis would be upset. On our way to the hotel, she told us how she and Noctis were exchanging sweet little letters, but she would still prefer to finally see him. It is not the same to express your feelings just with words. I assured her, that if the peace treaty will be signed, I’ll bring her personally to Noctis. She told us secretly how sweet the young prince was, but we weren’t allowed to tell anyone as he was the future king and kings shouldn’t be considered cute.

When Luna was safe in her room, we walked into the other and my eyes were already in love with the kingsize bed. I kicked off my shoes and let myself fall into the soft sheets, burying my face into one of the pillows. A sudden kiss on my shoulder made me lift my head and Nyx hands were on each side of me when he leaned down.

“I’ll go on a quick patrol and be right back. If you fall asleep, don’t worry. I already had my engagement sex”

I chuckled into the cushion, shaking my head lightly.

“Yah, yah. Make sure this place is safe. No one should hurt a hair on Luna’s head”

He shook his head and chuckled lightly, showing a thumb up before leaving the room. I managed to somehow take off my dress and climbed under the huge blanket, cuddling into it. I couldn’t stay awake anymore and my eyelids felt heavy already, falling close immediately.

I really wished that I was wrong and that peace might have a hope in our world.

But…what if I was right? Libertus’ said something about rebels. Titus behavior was strange. What have I overlooked?


	7. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to fall apart. Death lingers in the air and embraces those who just tried to survive.   
The appearance of General Glauca is just the tip of the iceberg, but enough to let Naya's whole world collapse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

The bed moved and I soon felt a pleasant warmth on my back. A muscular arm caught me in a sweet embrace and his breath brushed along my neck. Nyx held me close, my body fitting perfectly against his.

“Everything clear?”

“Mhm”

I smiled lightly, when I heard how tired he was. I laid my arm onto his, my fingers gently caressing his skin.

“Anything suspicious?”

“Met Titus in the lobby. Party’s over and he seems to stay here as well”

My eyes shot open and I was suddenly fully awake. I sat up and Nyx opened one eye, looking tiredly up at me.

“Wh-“

I covered his mouth with my hand quickly and tried to find out if I could hear something coming from Luna’s room. I was able to hear her scribbling into her book earlier but the noise was different now. When a loud thud and muffled screams reached my ear, I jumped out of the bed. Within seconds, I grabbed Nyx’ shirt and one of his kukris before running through the door. A bright light shun through the panoramic window and before I could react, the glass shattered and I saw how someone swung himself inside. My hand shielded my eyes and I was able to see someone carrying Lunafreya towards the airship and I ran towards her kidnapper. Another soldier of the imperial army stopped me by holding his gun towards me. I quickly dodged away, my hand pushing the nozzle of the weapon away from me, before I hit the blade into his neck. A gurgling scream could be heard under his helmet and I shoved him away, hearing him fall to the ground. The oracle and her kidnapper were already in the airship and I was about to throw the knife and push myself over the edge but I got quickly caught by the arm of Nyx. He swung me back inside and the airship flew away, the pressure of the wind barely touching me when he shielded me with his body.

“Are you insane?”

Nyx screamed at me and I disentangled myself out of his grip, running into our room. I took his shirt off and threw it to him. He caught it immediately and slipped into his uniform. I took out the watch from my purse and walked over to him to attach it to his wrist.

“It’s a gps tracker. If Luna’s wearing the hairpin, you’ll know where she is. I have the signal on my communicator as well”

I switched it on and he took a quick look at it before putting his coat on. I took off my underwear and heard how Nyx was clearing his throat, my hand in my bag again to take out a metallic device with four sharp needles on the back.

“What exactly are you doing?”

I ignored his question and pushed the round plate onto the center of my chest, hissing when the needles pierced through my flesh. A mechanical sound could be heard and grey plates seemed to grow out of the device, covering my body with a protective layer.

“What the hell? An Exosuit?”

I nodded and attached my communicator to my ear, connecting it to the collar of the metal suit, which clasped my body like a second skin. We made our way out of the room and headed outside.

“Where do you have it from? I’ve never seen one of those”

“…because it’s made by magitek. Don’t ask”

Guiding him into a dark alley nearby, I had my motorcycle brought to my location as well as a new bike, which resembled the material of my suit. I handed Nyx one of the keys and swung onto the new two-wheeler. My hand reached up and pushed a small button on the back of my collar, a helmet forming around my head. The display on the inside was automatically activated and I was able to see where Luna was. Nyx sat on the other bike and grabbed my arm

“How did you know?”

“Titus came with me and should also leave with me”

I spoke through the voice modulator, unable to recognize my own voice anymore. Nyx’ disappointment was quickly hidden under his helmet and we decided to not waste more time than necessary. A window popped up in the upper corner of my display and I saw that Nyx was calling the Kingsglaives, his voice audible inside my helmet. He passed them the coordinates and hung up, before setting another call on private.

“So you think Titus has something to do with it?”

“Can’t tell for sure, but isn’t it a strange coincidence he was at the hotel as well?”

“Maybe, but if he was supposed to leave with you, he might have stayed at the hotel, when he couldn’t find you anymore.”

“He could’ve called”

“True. Maybe it was really just a fluke?”

“You’re speculating. I’m not a fan of my theory either”

“I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“For always questioning you.”

“I may very well be wrong about that”

“We’ll see”

We reached the outlands and soon spotted one of the airships of Nifleheim’s alliance. The ground was lit up by lightning and fire; the Kingslaives had arrived already and fought against our enemy. I sped up and held the steering wheel with on hand, the other moved down and I summoned a long sword into my hand. The tip was almost touching the ground before I swung my sword up and killed the first imperial soldier that came into my way. I set the bike on autopilot and jumped off, landing close to some of the other Kingsglaives. My knife cut its way through our enemies but I almost stumbled over the corpses of a few elite soldiers. I looked down and could see that they haven’t been shot but stabbed.

“It’s a trap!”

I didn’t know if Nyx could hear me and I tried to find him between the others. My eyes fell on Luche who had his mask pulled up, his evil glare focusing on someone. I was about to run up to him but got distracted by a blade that almost hit me. My upper body leaned back and I could almost hear the sharp metal missing me narrowly. I brought my arm up around the one of my attacker, pushing my hand under the upper part. With a quick move, I heard how bones broke and his sword was dropped. I kicked it away and noticed that Luche’s hand was projecting a fireball. He was aiming at Nyx. The sword in my hand vanished, replaced by a short dagger that got thrown towards the space between him and the other. I warped in front of Nyx and lifted my lower arm to let a magical shield appear right on time, the fireball hitting its surface. Nyx kicked his opponent away from him and turned to me, just now seeing that Luche was coming closer.

“Luna must be in the airship. You have to bring her away. Quick!”

He hesitated for a moment, but Luche’s sudden stop betrayed that we had to expect a bigger danger than the soldiers. The sudden roar of a monster let the ground shake and I gave Nyx a push by my shoulder, so he would hurry up. I tried to catch up on Luche, who was running into the direction of an approaching airship.

“Stop, traitor. I’m not done with you yet”

On my way, I reached down for my dagger and threw it towards the flying craft, hitting the side of the open door. My hand held onto the hilt and my feet were in the air, when they were about to leave. Luche’s hand was on mine and he managed to pull the dagger out of the metal before I could react.

“Insomnia will burn”

With those words, he pushed me away from the airship and I turned mid-air, landing on my feet. For a short moment, I looked up and thought about using my magic to bring the airship back down but I heard screams of pain coming from the Kingsglaive soldiers, who were fighting against a huge monster, Ultros. I needed to help them. The huge tentacles could kill a human with just one hit and they did their best to stay alive. I have fought an Ultros with my men already and hoped that this would work with the elite soldiers as well. I connected my communicator with those who were nearby, running closer to the battleground.

“Lightning on the arms. Fire towards its eyes. Blind it. Swordtails cut the tentacles when stunned.”

They understood and implemented the demands. When the first arm of the octopus-beast had been cut off, its mouth opened and I used my chance. I threw my dagger into the monster’s muzzle, trying to avoid its sharp teeth when I warped myself to my weapon. The disgusting smell reached my nostrils through my mask and I almost gagged. The whole inside of Ultros was moving and I tried to reach the core of its body, almost stumbling when walking on the wet tongue. I slipped down its throat and landed in a puddle of acid, hearing how the metal around my feet was hissing. The dagger changed into my sword when I could see the heart of the giant beast. My blade hit the hard shell that was protecting the pounding muscle, hearing it crack when I gave it a violent push. The toxic gases were inhaled and I stopped to breath, pulling my sword out just to smash it down again, finally reaching the soft inside. I could feel how the monster was dying as everything around me threaten to collapse. The sharp blade cut through several layers of Ultro’s skin and I jumped out of the beast, feeling the cold ground through my metal suit. I gasped for air and laid on my back for a short break, pushing the button on my collar to make it disappear.

“Commander! You’re alright?”

Some of the Kingsglaive soldiers stood around me and helped me back up to my feet. I nodded and smiled at the others, visibly proud of them.

“You have to evacuate the city. Insomnia isn’t safe anymore.”

They nodded and bowed before running off to follow my command. My bike returned to me and I jumped on it, the helmet covering my head as I left as well. I was planning to drive back to the King’s palace, worried that Luche’s words implied the assault on Regis. I hoped that Nyx and Luna made it out of here alive. When I tried to call him, I didn’t get a signal. The only thing I could rely on was the signal of Lunafreya’s hairpin. Taking a look at their location, I was shocked when I saw that they were at the castle. What the hell were they doing there?

I sped up and reached Lucis, the building already damaged and parts of it laying on the streets. This could just mean that the wall has fallen and the city was now unprotected. I sped up, squealing wheels avoiding every brick and every barrier. I reached the entrance and jumped off my bike, running up the stairs as quick as I could. Corridors were covered in an unusual darkness. The dead silence was oppressive. Only the heels of my metallic armor echoed against the walls. I reached a large room, seeing someone laying in the middle of a ray of light.

“Clarus!”

I could see his hand shaking when he tried to lift it. I ran towards him, dropping to my knees while reaching for his hand. His eyes were barely open and his wound deadly. I let my helmet disappear and looked down at him, not wanting to let him die alone. He tried to lift his head and I quickly placed my hand behind it, holding it up.

“I couldn’t protect him. I failed. Don’t do the same mistake…”

He coughed and I wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t overstress himself, but he insisted.

“…don’t make the same mistakes as I did. Protect your brother and forgive your father”

I thought he was speaking in a delirium, but he held my hand tightly. He could see that I was confused by his words and he was able to let the ghost of a smile appear on his lips.

“Clarus, I’m not-“

“And tell my children that I am proud of them.”

The last breath escaped his lips and I felt how his hand became limp, placing it onto his chest. I stood up and noticed several drops of blood along the floor, leading out of the hall. My helmet snapped close around my head and my sword was in my hand, when I followed the blood trail. The corridor flashed and I heard a fight at the end of it. I was about to pass the gate to another hall but as soon as Regis and my eyes met, he projected a shield in front of me, blocking the passage.

“No!”

I yelled against it when I saw that the king was fighting against a powerful enemy; General Glauca. My eyes fell on Regis hand and saw that he was missing a finger, the ring not in his possession anymore. I made a step back and tried to hit my sword hard against the protective projection, but with no success. I could just stand there and watch how Glauca was overpowering Regis. The elder was trying to fight back with magical power but the imperial commander withstood it.

“Go!”

Regis screamed into another direction and just now, I could see that another path had been blocked as well, two figures moving behind it. I assumed it must have been Nyx and Luna, able to hear her voice when the king turned away from them, now facing me when the sword of Glauca impaled him.

“Forgive me”

The shield before me disappeared when Regis was close to death. Glauca kicked the dying king off his sword and I dropped to my knees to catch him. With the last bit of strength he looked at me, my helmet disappearing from around my head and his hand touched my cheek.

“I didn’t know about your existence until the death of your mother. I didn’t want to put my burden onto you, please understand. Forgive me for never being a father to you”

I tried to hold back my tears and nodded to him, leaning my cheek into his palm.

“I forgave you a long time ago”

His warm smile faded and his eyes stared emptily at me. I closed his eyes and let him down to the ground, my sword brushing along the marble floor when I got up. I wanted to make the general pay for what he had done; forcing me to hand two people into the hands of death. General Glauca didn’t move and didn’t look like he wanted to fight against me, but he was obviously looking at me. His liquid metal armor hissing from the lightning attack of Regis.

“Nay! Don’t!”

I realized that they were still there, seeing Nyx face close to the shield and knocking against the barricade. I lifted a hand and let ice cover the surface, so he wouldn’t be able to see anything. I could hear him scream in protest but Luna encouraged him to keep going. I stepped in front of Glauca, holding my sword up to challenge him.

“I’m not here for you.”

The demonic voice sounded almost familiar and I ignored what he said, swinging my blade into his direction. He just blocked it with his sword, pushing me away, creating a long distance between us. I activated my jet boots and jumped up, ready for another attack. He parried again and I was thrown against the wall. I was able to land on my feet, noticing that I was underestimating his power. At high speed, I ran for a frontal attack, the sharp edge of my blade hitting his.

“I will not fight against you”

Swords glided along each other and I jumped back, when mine slipped off of his.

“Why? You’re killing everyone around me. Why not me?”

My chest moved up and down quickly, my breath heavily carrying my anger. General Glauca put his sword away and didn’t say a word, when he was about to walk away. I was frustrated and confused, my sword feeling so heavy out of sudden.

_He could always keep a secret, but would never lie._

“Titus!”

Glauca stopped for a second and I felt how my knees weakened, almost making me collapse under my own weight. I let the helmet around my head disappear and shot ice towards the entrance of the hall, blocking it, even though I knew it wouldn’t stop him.

“You knew, he was my father, didn’t you? You killed him. Now come back and fight! Take out your sword and fight!”

I was almost begging him, but at the same time I could just attack him. Something held me back. His armor heated up and the ice melted around him.

“I’ve been more of a father to you than him. Don’t forget that”

He was almost out of sight but I ran after him. Before I was even close, he turned around and his palm pointed at me. A shockwave hit me and threw me back against the ice-covered shield. I heard it cracking behind my back when I slumped down to the ground. My thoughts didn’t belong to me anymore, my head hurting from everything that happened. Even though, my worries were just confirmed, I still hoped they wouldn’t. Getting up to my feet, I jumped up when the shield behind me vanished. Shards of ice covering the marble ground. My hands rubbed my eyes, a stinging pain covering them. I wouldn’t shed a tear for anyone. The mechanism of my helmet clicked and I was fully covered, leaving the hall into the direction Nyx and Luna were running to. The blinking spot on the small map on my display, showed me where they were and I wondered why they weren’t moving anymore. I called my bike to the back exit and sat up, typing the coordinates into the navigational system. Then it hit me like a rock; if I was able to copy the signal to my system, the magitek infantry was able to do the same.

“Fuck”

I pulled the handle and drove off as fast as I could. The streets were covered in the bodies of dead people and the sky was filled with the airships of the imperial army. The sound of my motor fell silent against the noise surrounding me. I suddenly received a call, seeing the name of the doctor before picking up.

“I don’t know when we will speak again, but I have something for you. I will send a program your way and you need to download it immediately. I’m afraid our servers will be down soon. It’s an update for your suit. Sensors will be sensitive to your surroundings, making you almost invisible. Just so you know, if you use magic, it will not work.”

“Thanks, doc”

“Take care and I hope we’ll meet again.”

He hung up and saw that I was close to my target, deciding to take a shorter route. The bike broke through the balustrade of the bridge and landed on the city plaza.

Download complete

It popped up on my display and I activated the sensors, watching how I became one with my surroundings. I decided to jump off my bike and let it crash into a wall, the flames letting the motorcycle disappear. A loud scream caught my attention and when I rushed towards the bridge, I saw the burned body of a human crumbling to the ground. Lunafreya crawled up to it and picked up something that looked like a…

“The Ring of Lucii”

I said to myself and got distracted by the sound of swords hit against each other. In the next second, Nyx got thrown back and landed beside the princess. I watched him placing his hand onto hers that held the powerful ring. I couldn’t hear what he said , but I knew what he wanted to do. I was running as quick as I was able to, focusing on the spot between Glauca and Luna. Now everything had to be perfectly timed. Nyx held the ring in his hand already, Glauca swung his sword above his head and would kill the princess with no regret. My armor became visible as soon as I warped myself towards my target. I landed on my side, lifting my lower arm to project a shield in front of us. The blade hit it already and my free hand reached for Nyx’ to keep him from putting it on.

“Are you out of your fucking mind”

I yelled at Nyx, taking the ring out of his grip and giving it to Luna. I saw how her body jerk back, noticing that I might pushed it into her hands harder than I wanted.

“He said you’re dead”

Luna’s voice was shaking and Nyx looked as surprised as her. I let the shield disappear when I felt that Glauca lifted his sword, summoning mine into my hand when I got up.

“Well, I’m obviously not”

I wanted to strike out but the sudden sound of a car caught our attention, aiming for the heavily armored general. He got thrown against a stony wall, cutting a part of his mask off with his own blade. Now it was revealed to everyone when half of Titus face became visible. He tried to get out of the pile of broken stones. The grip around my hilt tightened but loosened immediately when I felt someone grabbing my wrist. I looked down and saw the delicate fingers of Luna before noticing her holding up the ring of Lucii to me.

“You must stop the diamond weapon. If you don’t want us to ask the kings, then you should”

I took the ring from her and Nyx stood up as well, reaching out to me. I assumed he wanted to keep me from doing it. The armor around my hand disappeared, as well as my helmet when I pushed the ring up my index finger. Time froze and I looked around. Nyx face was full of fear, Libertus was about to exit the car and Luna held hope in her eyes. Everyone of them vanished when I became shrouded by darkness. Blue flames welcomed the appearance of the kings and I knelt down on my knee, bowing my head deeply.

“_You call upon the wards of this world’s future, mortal. And if you come lusting for our power, you must first stand in our judgement_”

“Past kings of lucis, I’m here to ask for your help. Insomnia is burning and we need you to summon the wall. There is no future, if we’re unable to protect those who form it”

“_We have seen what your brave soul is prepared to do. You are of true royal blood as well”_

“_Wait, but she is not meant to wear the Crown”_

“_This doesn’t matter. She has proven herself worthy”_

The sudden silence worried me and I lifted my head, looking at the projections of the kings. Another one suddenly appeared and it felt so familiar.

“_She is my daughter and has risked her life to protect what we created. Loyal to our kingdom.”_

“Kings of Lucis, father, I am not asking for any kind of power for myself. I am asking you to summon the wall and protect the lives of those who want to live.”

“_We’re granting you the command of the wall for one day. Go with our blessing and ensure that our kingdom will be saved”_

I stood up and laid my right fist onto my left shoulder, bowing my head to thank them. Quickly I found myself back in the real world, time still on hold. I took the ring off my finger and everything continued in a usual pace. I handed it to Lunafreya for safekeeping, but my eyes laid on the giant statue that had been awakened. When I was sure that it was attacking the diamond weapon of the alliance, my eyes fell on the blonde girl.

“Make sure Noctis receives it”

The metal scales covered hand and head again when I turned around. Glauca was glaring at me, visibly unsatisfied with the fact that one of Niflheim’s most powerful weapons had been attacked by the king’s effigies.

“Nay, you can’t defeat him”

“I can try. I’ll meet you either on the outside of the city gates or in hell”

I saw that Nyx was close and his hand almost touching my shoulder, but I moved away, warping myself towards my target, blades collided immediately. We pushed each other away before one hit followed the other, my foot kicking against the hollow of his knee. He stumbled behind me and the end of his hilt got hit against the back of my neck. He broke the safety button for my helmet and it disappeared, hearing how the mechanism was crackling. I turned around quickly, but he dodged to the side, revealing the view on Nyx who was still there. I could hear Libertus’ screaming his name, but the expression on his face betrayed that he didn’t intend to go away.

“Go!”

I yelled at him and noticed that Titus focus laid on him. Nyx held his dagger up to attack but I warped myself in front of him, quickly placing my palm onto the side of his head and letting an electrical shock knock him out. My other arm moved up to project a shield that protected us from Glaucas sword, pushing him away from Nyx when I walked towards him. I knew Libertus would take care of him.

“The only one you should worry about is me, Titus. I’m not planning to let you get away this time”

A smirk tugged on his lips and when I looked into his eye, it didn’t seem human anymore. Swords were in a constant move, but neither of us was able to land a hit. The giants in the city seemed connected to us as their fight didn’t look much different. My fist punched into his ribs, my exosuit allowing me to cause serious damage when I watched him curl in pain. I was about to strike out but the sudden attack of the diamond weapon made it impossible to keep my balance. Rockets destroyed the street and the buildings around us. I warped up onto one of the buildings, needing to repeat it when another missile smashed into the wall. I stood on the roof but felt how the building was collapsing under my feet. The stony giant was nearby and I jumped over the edge, teleporting myself onto its shoulder. Glauca appeared right in front of me and I lifted my sword to prevent his weapon to behead me. I kicked him with my foot and he stumbled to the side, falling off the arm of the statue. I watched him throw his sword up to warp himself onto one of the airships. I did the same, turning my body with every hack of my sword. He blocked them all until the last one forced him to his knees.

Eyebrows were twitching when he held his blade against mine. I pushed my whole weight against my weapon and could feel that his arms were shaking. With remaining strength he pushed me away and shot a fireball at my feet, the airship catching fire. He looked at me through the rising flames and I jumped through the fire into his direction, my shoulder colliding with his chest when I threw both of us off the airship. The fight continued in the air and our swords had been thrown into the ground almost at the same time, warping us safely back down. He leaned on the hilt of his sword, catching his breath while I pulled mine out already.

“I’m quite proud of you, little angel”

A faint smile pulled my tired lips up and I waited for him to pick up his sword. The fight continued. We moved through the city and reached the ruins that allowed us to see the whole city lit up in a deadly fire. Muscles were aching. Swords becoming heavier than before. The heat unbearable. Flying ash turned our faces almost black. I couldn’t even tell how long we’ve been fighting but when I could see the sun rising, I knew that I didn’t have much time left. If the giant would fall asleep again, there was no hope for this city anymore. I swung my sword against his and turned around until my back hit his front, able to knock his weapon out of his grip. He immediately let a dagger appear in his hand and swirled the blade around to cut into my lower arm. I dropped my sword as well but summoned my shorter blade. With a quick move, I blocked his attempt to stab me with the sharp sword, my free hand holding onto his wrist. This battle seemed endless and I was tired. I didn’t want to fight anymore. I unhooked my blade from his and let it pierce through the side of my stomach. Shock and regret laid on his face when he felt his sword entering me. I rose my dagger up and stabbed it into the crook his neck. I tried to hold myself up on my feet when he was falling to the ground, holding my weapon still and watched his blood pour out of the wound. Titus laid at my feet and I looked down at him, my arm hugging my lower body and my hand covering the bleeding wound. He coughed and the crimson liquid ran out of his mouth as well. His hand reached up to the side of his neck, trying to stop the bleeding but it was useless. I let my dagger vanish and sat down beside him, my free arm resting on my bend knee while I watched how the stony giant was finishing the diamond weapon.

“Do you think it’s over now?”

Glauca pushed himself up against his arm, looking at the burning city as well.

“No, but it’s a beginning. Do you regret your choices?”

“I am not sure if I would consider it as a regret, but sometimes…”

I chuckled lightly but felt that every move hurt like hell, pressing my palm harder against the cut.

“You were a great father and I always wanted to thank you that you’ve raised me well”

A smile laid on his lips when he dropped his head back onto the ground, looking up at the sky. The warmth in his eyes returned and I watched him suffering from his injury. He swallowed the blood that was slowly drowning him.

“I’ve always let you know that I am proud of you. I still am…and always will be”

A gurgling sound escaped his lips but he tried to keep his mouth shut, looking one last time at me before his movements stopped. I felt like a single tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Leaning down, I placed a kiss onto the side of his forehead and closed his eyes.

“I hope you can finally find peace now”

I fell back into the dust and laid there for a while. I was so awfully tired but was afraid that I would die up here. Alone. My hand reached for the communicator on my ear and I unplugged it from my suit, pressing the button on the back to redial the last number. When someone picked up, I tried to stay conscious

“Doc, I think I might need some help here. Could you…”

Everything turned black and I didn’t know if someone would come. If not, I’ll burn with the remains of Insomnia. I just hoped that the others made it.


	8. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks that Naya’s dead, even if they hope she will return. Nyx wants to go back and search for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

———-Third Person———-

The sun shined bright on the horizon and the people who were able to escape the nightmare in the city, listened to the former elite group who tried to organize any kind of transport to the nearest cities. Cries of frustration and sadness filled the camp. Only a few were glad that the diamond weapon had been destroyed. Educated medics were taking care of the injured, but without the necessary equipment, they wouldn’t be able to help all of them. Lunafreya got reunited with Gentiana and her dogs, trying to help the doctors with the wounded refugees.

A bit father away, Nyx and Libertus were sitting on the trunk of the car, looking down the empty streets.

“How could she do this to me?”

Nyx broke the silence and Libertus looked at his friend, but turned his gaze back onto the streets. It was painful for him as well to see the other like this.

“Do you really need an answer to that? She saved you”

A sarcastic chuckle rolled over Nyx lips and he looked down at his hands, licking his dry lips.

“At what price? It seems that everyone is dying on me”

Libertus’ eyebrows furrowed in anger and he pointed at Nyx, almost yelling at him

“Shut up! Who said, she’s dead? Did you give her up already?”

Nyx looked at the other, his eyes filled with tears and he had to swallow before he could say anything.

“The old wall defeated the diamond weapon hours ago…Every message coming from inside the city is just another list with the names of dead people.”

“So? Her name wasn’t on any of them, right? Don’t make me knock you out as well, Nyy, because I am close to punch you right in your dirty face”

Nyx looked up as if Libertus’ would have reminded him of something. He jumped off the trunk and held his hand open, demanding the keys of the car.

“You’re right. They haven’t found her yet. Even if she’s not alive, I want to go back and find her. I am sure they’ll never do before the alliance will”

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Just give me the keys or I’ll go by foot”

“Nyx, I can’t allow you to go back. It’s not safe”

“I’ve made my decision. Do you know what the alliance will do to her body? I cannot risk to lose her completely, Libertus”

Libertus didn’t have more to add. Words didn’t want to come out anymore and he knew, how Nyx felt. The keys rustled in his hand when he held them towards the other, but didn’t let go of them yet.

“Let me come with you then”

Nyx let a soft smile appear on his lips and he grabbed the keys, placing his other hand onto Libertus’.

“You’re needed here. I have to do this on my own”

He received a hesitant nod before the keys had been given to him. Nyx quickly got into the car and turned the engine on, but before he could drive off, Libertus’ knocked on the window. He opened it and the heavyset man leaned down on the frame, throwing a walkie-talkie onto the passenger’s seat.

“If the communicators wont work, those babies will. We should stay in touch until you come back. Be sure that I’ll be waiting here for you, no matter how long it takes you”

Hands met in a handshake and Nyx switched into the driving mode, watching his friend wave in the rear mirror. He knew that this was probably a suicidal mission, but it should have been him who was left behind to fight. It was his responsibility. His mission. Anger rose inside of him and his hand hit the side of the steering wheel a few times, until his palm hurt. Fingers pushed a few buttons to switch into the sports mode of the car, pushing the pedal down as far as he could, the needle of the tachometer already reaching the red area.

“I’ll find you. I promise”

———-First Person———-

The back of my head bumped hard against something and I got woken up painfully. I blinked my eyes open, looking at a metal ceiling. I could hear the sound of a motor and the loud noise of wheels rolling on an uneven ground. I realized that I was in the back of a van, feeling like someone was pressing his fingers against my wrist and the voice ringing in my ears. My eyebrows knitted and turned my head to the side, seeing the doc sitting beside me. He checked my pulse and a young woman beside him was writing on a notepad.

„Doc…“

My voice sounded muffled, just now noticing the oxygen mask on my face. I wanted to reach up and pull it off my face but the elder was quicker. He leaned above me and I could see my reflection in his glasses. My face was covered in black dirt.

„Good, you’re awake. I think I’ll keep you as my lucky charm because you seem to hold all the luck in this world“

I chuckled lightly. I was pretty glad to hear his voice and he made me even more happy when he pulled the mask off my face. My head jerked up again and the back hit against the metallic end of the stretcher I laid on. An amused snicker escaped the doctor’s lips but he quickly covered his mouth, mumbling a sorry into his palm.

“I also have to apologize for the turbulences, we have to take a different route to the camp since the streets are filled with guards.”

I understood and nodded, wanting to push myself up against my arms. A look of protest was shot at me, but he didn’t dare to push me back down. I felt how the wound on my stomach was stinging painfully and I wanted to see what they had done already. My hand pulled the blanket away and the exosuit consisted only of its lower part. My eyes fell onto the few stitches on my wound, the pad under me soaking wet from my blood. The doctor pushed his glasses up and pulled the blanket back over my body.

“My possibilities are limited. I might be able to do more for you when we’re at the camp.”

“It’s okay, doc. At least I’m still alive, huh?”

“More than that. Whoever stabbed you, was able to miss every organ. It’s just a flesh wound”

He imitated quotation marks with his fingers when he said “flesh wound” and I couldn’t stop thinking that Titus hit me there on purpose. I moved an arm under my head and closed my eyes, just to let the past couple of hours pass.

“Lunafreya, the oracle, did she make it?”

“Yes, she did. Her healing abilities are of great help with all the wounded people, but she will also leave soon to Altissa. I think, prince Noctis awaits her there already”

“King”

“Excuse me?”

“After Regis’ death, Noctis became our king. At least…when we win the throne back”

Silence. I opened an eye to look at the doctor and his assistant and both of them were whispering to each other. I couldn’t hear a word and hid my eye behind my eyelids, listening to the rattling sound of the van.

We came to a sudden stop and I slid along the stretcher, holding myself up with my hands grabbing the sides of the bed. The driver exited the car and opened the doors of the back, reaching out for the bed. I sat up and shook my head

“Not necessary. I can go by myself”

The doctor rolled his eyes and waved the driver away, as if to tell him that it would be useless to discuss with me. I wrapped the blanket around my chest, slowly pushing myself to the end of the stretcher before carefully hopping out of the van. The doctor was right beside me and brought my arm around his shoulders, helping me to not weigh down on my freshly sewed wound. As soon as we walked between the provisional tents, I could feel how the people looked at me. Their whispers echoing in my ears.

“Commander Rogue”

A guard of the Kingsglaive ran up to me and replaced the doctor, almost lifting me up to my feet when my arm laid on his shoulders. He carried me into one of the tents and I sat down on a wooden box, thanking him with a faint smile.

“Wait here. I’ll see if I can find Lady Lunafreya and organize some clothes for you. Just wait here, please”

I nodded and was amused by his hectic movements. As soon as he left the tent, I saw some other people standing in the entrance. A woman came in, handing me a shirt, she bowed and left. Another one followed, giving me a pair of jeans. The procedure continued. I was surrounded by bottles of water and some clothes to change into. Everyone was bowing deeply and left the tent without a word.

“You’re their hero. They come with presents to honor you and to thank you. Guess, you feel like a Queen now?”

I laughed lightly and looked up at the doctor when he spoke.

“In no way I am feeling like one. I’ve done nothing. Just preventing a bigger damage than already caused.”

The doctor laughed and the soldier from before came into the tent. He saw that I was holding some clothes already and the bottles at his feet irritated him, but he quickly looked at me again.

“Commander, Lady Lunafreya is here”

He didn’t even end his sentence when the slender blonde girl entered the tiny tent, holding her arms open to hug me but hesitated. I didn’t know if she was just shy or if she wasn’t allowed to show any kind of sympathy. She bowed down deeply and folded her hands. I quickly stood up and signalized her with a light touch on her arms that she didn’t need to. The doctor and the soldier left us alone and she sat down on the ground, pulling on the blanket so I would let go of it.

“I’m so happy that you’re still alive. In all honesty, we have lost any hope already.”

Luna folded the blanket and put it aside, her hands examining the wound on my stomach. I looked up and crossed my arms on my chest, not feeling well to stand there half naked.

“Truth to be told, I wasn’t full of hope either. The battle cost me a lot of energy and when I passed out, I thought I’d close my eyes forever”

I hissed when she pulled the threads out and looked down. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she did her best to be as careful as possible. The last one was out and the wound wept through her slender fingers, painting the red

“You always seem so strong and composed. I wish I’d be that fearless”

“I’m not fearless”

I felt how her warm palms were placed on each side of the wound. I turned a little so she would have an easier access to the opening on my back. Her head leaned against the back of her hand and she closed her eyes. I could see how a greenish light appeared under her palms and a strange tingle could be felt. The light disappeared and she lifted her head, uncovering the spot where the wound once was. I’ve never been healed by someone like her and was impressed by her power. She stood up but was shaky on her legs. I grabbed her hand and let her sit down on the wooden box.

I took off the rest of the exosuit and slipped into the clothes that were given to me. I felt bad to wear the clothes of those who were in need, but the doctor told me that I shouldn’t reject them. Pulling my shirt down, my eyes fell on Lunafreya who was slowly losing the pale color of her face.

“Are you feeling better?”

I could only imagine how much strength is must cost to heal so many people, but I could understand why she was doing it. If you could help, you would do everything to do it. She nodded and reached for one of the water bottles, opening it to pour some of it onto the blanket. She was standing right in front of me and started to wash my face with it, a warm smile on her lips.

“You don’t have to do this. You’ve already done so much for me”

My hands held her wrists and she shook her head, signalizing me that she wanted to do it. I let her.

“Nyx will not be able to recognize you with all that dirt in your face”

Her giggle was contagious and I laughed with her, wondering where the boys were. When she was done, I could see a proud smile on her face. I winked and grabbed a rubber band that was laying around, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

“Where is he anyways?”

“On the street, waiting for your arrival”

I nodded and grabbed the the jacket I’ve received, sighing softly when I faced Luna. I decided to simply hug her and hold her in a tight embrace. Her hands hesitantly moved around me as well and I just held her for a moment.

“Thank you and I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for. I hope I’ll see you again”

I could feel her nod against my shoulder and hear her silently sob. I didn’t say anything, not wanting to embarrass her. I just waited until she was ready to pull away.

“I am sure, we will see each other again”

I made my way through the small forrest, passed a few bushed and could see Libertus sitting on the roadside. His head visible above the crash barrier. I moved slowly and silently towards him, hearing him mumble something.

“I hope you’re still alive, Nay”

“You can bet your fat ass on that”

I leaned over the barrier and flashed a smile at him. He jumped up and almost stumbled onto the street, holding his chest as if he would suffer a heart attack.

“Holy shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.”

I laughed and climbed over the guardrail. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and squeezing me tightly. I was glad that the wound on my stomach wasn’t there anymore. Otherwise it would have been ripped open. Libertus let me down to my feet and looked me up and down, licking his thumb and brushing it along my cheek to remove some dirt.

“Ew…don’t ever do that again”

My hand rubbed my cheek and I looked around, my eyebrow pushed up.

“Where’s Nyx?”

“Holy shit! Yeah…wait…one second…Fuck fuck fuck”

I leaned back against the crash barrier, watching Libertus pull out a walkie-talke and speaking it into it after pushing the button on the side.

“Nyx. Nyx! Come back. Quick. I found her!”

He released the button and waited for an answer but all that could be heard was a static noise. The echo of squealing wheels could be heard and I looked down the street, eyes following the direction where the sound came from.

“What exactly…”

“He wanted to go back and search for you. We thought you’re dead, woman!”

Libertus grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. I could almost see that his heart was pounding up his throat. His hand brushed through his hair, resting on the back of it while he looked into the same direction as I did.

“Please tell me she’s alive”

Nyx voice came out of Libertus’ walkie-talkie and he pressed the button again, the ghost of a smile laying on his lips

“Just come back”

I bit onto my lower lip when I heard him tease his friend. I shot him a glare, so he knew that I thought it was pretty mean. We could already see the R8 arriving and I pulled Libertus out of the way, noticing that Nyx was definitely too fast. Wheels squealed again when he pushed the breaks, the car stopping on the other side of the tracks. The door swung open and I’ve never seen him so quick. He swung me off my feet, burying his face in the crook of my neck and I could hear him cry. My hand moved to the back of his head, stroking it gently while leaning my cheek against him. His body was shaking and I held him tight. I felt his tears on my skin, the strap of my shirt already wet.

“Ssshhh…it’s okay”

I whispered and kissed the side of his head. Nyx hands ran down my body as he dropped to his knees, his head resting against my thighs. Libertus looked up and I could see that tears filled his eyes as well when he saw his best friend like this.

“I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry.”

I pulled my hands out of his and hunkered down, cupping his cheeks to make him look at me.

“What are you apologizing for? You’ve done nothing wrong”

I wiped his tears away with my thumbs and he moved his face out of my palms, taking my hands down with his.

“I’ve left you alone, for so many times. I have disappointed you. If anything would have happened to you, I would never have the chance to tell you what I wanted you to know”

A sigh fell from my lips when his painful gaze fell on me.

“You’ve never left me alone. This could have turned out much worse if you wouldn’t have done, what needed to be done. I just beg you, to never ever throw away your life just like that”

Libertus looked down at me and Nyx brow twitched, confused about my words as well. My teeth brushed long my lower lip and I didn’t know where to start.

“The ring holds an incredible power, but you have to prove yourself worthy. What did you think, would happen if you would step in front of the past kings? You could have been killed, just because you don’t pass their judgment”

Nyx looked down and I knew that he understood what I was trying to tell him. Libertus knelt down beside us, looking at Nyx and then at me.

“But how could you…”

“Because she is Regis’ daughter”

Libertus’ eyes became big when Nyx told him who my true father was and I wasn’t less surprised when I found out, just hours ago. I’ve won a father and lost two. My eyes looked back into Nyx and I could see that he was struggling with another apologize. I fell to my knees and kissed him, since I was longing for it since I was back. My hands rested on his chest and his placed on mine quickly, before curling his fingers around them.

We soon sat down under a tree, Nyx back leaning against it and I took my place between his legs to lean against his chest. Libertus sat beside us and we looked up into the crown, the sun barely shining through the leafs.

“How could you get out of this without a scratch?”

Nyx lifted his head from the tree when he heard Libertus’ question and I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful moment.

“I didn’t. Luna healed my wounds”

“Then, what happened?”

I could feel Libertus’ eyes on me and I opened my eyes to look at him. Nyx hands were running along my arms before stopping at my hands, playing with my fingers.

“It seems that the old wall’s giant is connected to its commander. Means, that if I cannot defeat my opponent, it won’t do either. Titus was my mentor, the one who raised and trained me. I couldn’t fight him just like that. He knew me too well. Too catch him off guard, I let him stab me…right here”

I lifted my shirt and pointed at the spot where the wound was. Both of them looked at the already healed flesh and I placed my hands back into Nyx’.

“When his sword stuck inside of me, I used my chance and pierced my dagger into his throat. At the same time, the guardian statue defeated the diamond weapon of the alliance. Just on time since the command was granted me only until the sun would welcome a new day”

“Whoa. And how could you survive?”

I chuckled at his childish curiosity, but adored the heavyset man for it. My face quickly turned sad when I thought about the moment of Titus’ death. My finger started to play with Nyx’ now, distracting me from the sadness.

“He didn’t stab me with his sword, but a much shorted and smaller dagger. And even though, he attacked me, he was still making sure that he wouldn’t hit me deadly. Even as General Glauca, he was still like a father”

Nyx wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close against himself while Libertus looked at the car.

“What are we doing now, guys? Kingdom has fallen and we cannot go back home. We lost our jobs and many of our friends”

I’ve waited for an answer from anyone of them and when Libertus’ eyebrows moved up, it looked like he knew what he wanted to do.

“Let’s go back to Galahd. We’ll show you where Nyx and I grew up.”

Libertus looked at us and an irresistible smile tugged on his lips. I tilted my head back, enough to look up at Nyx. I wanted to see what he was thinking of the idea. He took a deep breath and needed a minute before pushing me up.

“Why not? When we’re in Galahd, we can still rack our brains about our future when we’re there. I am hungry anyways”

Libertus was quicker on his feet than me and he reached for my hands to pull me up. I waited for Nyx and watched how our friend was running happily towards the car, reserving the driver’s seat for himself. We took our place on the backseat. I laid down and rested my head into Nyx’ lap, my feet up on the seat that was dirty already. We all were covered in dirt and I couldn’t imagine anything better than a shower right now. Libertus drove smoothly and I fumbled on the button attached to Nyx sleeve, his arm laying on my chest.

“What do you think will happen to Luna and Noctis?”

Libertus snorted and shrugged at the same time, Nyx looking out of the window.

“Their bond still stands for the hope of humanity. Of course, they could cancel the wedding, but if they still feel a connection and even love each other. Luna wants to meet Noctis in Altissa, so I guess, she wants to marry him still…”

I pressed my lips together, not really satisfied with his answer.

“I think, marrying someone is a decision that should be thoughtful.”

“Was your decision thoughtful?”

“Of course, silly. I wouldn’t have said yes, if I wouldn’t be sure”

I almost got thrown off the seat when Libertus’ pushed the breaks, turning around to us.

“Did you finally give him an answer?”

I sat up properly and bit onto my lower lip, feeling bad that we haven’t told him yet. I nodded and bowed in apologize at the same time.

“Whaaaaaa? When did you plan to tell me?”

“Now”-”Now”

Nyx and I answered at the same time and Libertus’ rolled his eyes, turning back to the front. He continued to drive and clicked his tongue

“Those are some friends, I have. I should have been the first one to know”

I nodded with a light giggle, hiding my amused smile behind the back of my hand. I soon noticed that there was no reaction coming from Nyx. I looked at him and saw that he fell asleep. I placed a finger onto my lips and made a silent “ssshhh” towards Libertus before carefully climbing onto the passenger’s seat. I turned the radio on, searching for a channel that was playing music. I stopped at a radio station of Lestabellum which played some country sounds. Not my taste in music, but I wasn’t able to hear music in years. Everything would be fine right now. I opened the window a bit and let some fresh air into the car. The green mountains and forests looked so peaceful and made me almost forget, that everything I knew was burned and destroyed. Maybe, I would find a new place to call home.

Galahd. I’ve never been there before.


	9. Happy little mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libertus, Nyx and Naya are on their way to Galahd, but it seems that their adventure isn’t over yet. Strange things happen, but what should they expect after the alliance took control over Insomnia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

We stopped in a small village to refuel the car. I placed my jacket on the back window of the R8, so the sun wouldn’t shine into Nyx face. We decided to let him sleep.

„I’ll go and check the small store over there“

Libterus nodded and kept his eyes on the digital display of the fuel pump. I entered the shop and got greeted by the ring of a bell above the door. A young woman, sitting behind a counter greeted me with a nod while reading the newspaper. I gave her a nod in return, looking around. An old lady stood in front of shelves that held shirts and pants on the wall. Her eyes looked at the top and it seemed that she couldn’t reach it.

„May I help you?“

The short woman nodded and pointed at a red pullover without saying a word. I reached for it and showed it to her, so she could take a look if it was the right one. She nodded and took it from me, walking happily to the counter to pay for it. I grabbed some shirts as well, checking if they would fit the boys and me. Hunkering down I also found pants and underwear. Even though, this shop was small it had a big range of clothes for both genders in all sizes.

„I can’t give you any credit, obasan“

I put the stack of clothes onto the counter and turned the rack with sunglasses to pick some of them as well at the same time listening to the cashiers discussion with the old lady. It seemed that the elder had trouble to pay for the pullover and I decided to interfere.

“I’ll pay for that.”

Both of them looked at me and I took out my communicator which was also connected to my bank account. Libertus thought of everything.

“Do you have any kind of shoes as well?”

The girl bend over the counter to look at my feet, seeing that I wore knee-high boots at a weather like this. I received them from a thankful soldier of the Kingsglaive. It was better than wearing nothing. She chewed her bubblegum and took a closer look at me, tilting her head to the side.

“I’ve seen you before”

“I doubt that”

I tried to force a light smile onto my lips, unable to tell who she was mistaking me with. I haven’t been here before and I couldn’t remember her either. Other than my colleagues, I also tried to stay out of media.

The short lady stood on her tiptoes to grab the newspaper but the cashier smacked her hand blindly onto it, so it wouldn’t be pulled away. The granny started to eagerly tap her finger on it. Cashier and I looked at it, but I wasn’t able to see anything as the younger lifted the paper away from us. She smacked her lips and nodded to herself.

“Yah, now I know. You’re one of the heroes of Lucis. The marked commander. I guess it’s because of the…”

She pointed at her neck and her finger wobbled up and down. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, as it was obvious where this nickname came from. I moved my hand to her and gestured that I wanted to take a look as well. The girl handed me the newspaper and I saw an article next to an old picture of me, Libertus and Nyx. I wondered how quick the journalist had it printed, since all of it happened just a few hours ago. My eyes ran through the text and I stopped when my death had been announced. The cashier leaned on the counter, her chin in her palm and head moving up and down, when she chewed with her mouth open.

“Rised from the dead, huh?”

I folded the newspaper and handed it back to her. It wasn’t necessary to start any kind of discussion with her.

“What about the shoes?”

She shrugged her shoulders and pushed herself off the counter.

“Size?”

I took a note and a pen, writing down our sizes and handed it to her before she disappeared in the back of the shop. I propped an elbow against the counter and yawned, hiding my open mouth behind my hand. The old woman stared at me, her face covered in wrinkles when she smiled. The girl came back with three boxes, placing them onto the counter as well and opened one of the lids. I took a quick look at the dark tramping boots. Nodding, I waited for her to type everything into the cash register before handing her my communicator. She held it against a device and a beeping sound confirmed the payment.

I left the store and handed the old lady her pullover. She thanked me with a deep bow, holding the pullover against her chest as if it would need to be protected. I bowed my head lightly and walked back towards the car, seeing Libertus leaning against the side of it. He was eating a sweet bun and had his mouth full when he looked at my bag.

“-at -hat?”

He did his best to finish chewing so he could swallow and speak properly. I opened the trunk and put the bags inside, shutting it carefully before moving in front of Libertus.

“Some clothes. I’d like to stop somewhere where we could take a shower or something.”

Libertus nodded, his tongue running along the corner of his lips to lick off the sweet icing sticking to it. I grabbed the bag with the half eaten bun from him and bit into the soft pastry. Chewing happily, I gave it back to him.

“I bought some for you as well, you know. It’s on your seat”

An amused chuckle fell from my lips, winking at his comment as I knew that he wasn’t happy about me biting into _his _bun. Libertus finished it quickly and threw the empty bag into a trashcan, heading for the driver’s door of the car. My hand was on the handle of the passenger’s door when I saw how the old lady from the store came running towards me. She held a bag in her hand and held it up to me, her head bowed.

“For me?”

She nodded and I took the bag from her. She blessed me with another smile and ran off just as quick as she came. I got into the car and placed the plasticware on my lap, looking inside. Libertus drove off, back onto the street but looking at the bag as well.

“What is it?”

“Some rice and a few veggies that look like coming straight out of a garden”

“Hmmm…what a nice little lady”

I smiled and closed the bag, placing it into the legroom where the buns were already laying. I would wait for Nyx to wake up before I’d eat, not really feeling hungry at the moment.

We were driving through a broad avenue that was lined with trees, the air getting colder.

“D'ya hear that?”

I moved my head up and tried to listen to the sound coming from outside, but wasn’t sure what he meant.

“It’s a river. I think, I remember a small lake nearby. You wanted a shower, right?”

Carefully he turned the steering wheel, leaving the main street to head for another path. When we reached the spot he was talking about, I was amazed by the view. High rocks where a waterfall was running into a lake and the area covered in high grass. Without wasting any time we exited the car and while I was still enjoying the beauty of nature, Libertus ran towards the water. He took off his clothes and threw it into the high grass until reaching the cold bath fully naked. I shook my head and heard him laughing in joy. A quick look into the car and I saw that Nyx was knitting his brows, but eyes didn’t open. He would come when he would wake up. Beside that, I couldn’t wait any longer to join Libertus. Hands reached for my top and pulled it over my head. The closer I moved to the lake, the more I was taking off.

“Mind to turn your pervy eyes away for a moment?”

Libertus laughed and turned around, swimming away from me. I unzipped my boots and threw them aside as well as my underwear. The first step into the water made me shiver, but I couldn’t wait until I would get used to it. I simply jumped under the water and came up with a gasp, my hand wiping the water from my eyes.

“Holy fuck. That’s cold”

“Says the ice princess”

I splashed some water into his direction and he did the same. We behaved like children, our giggles echoing against the rocks behind us.

“Enjoying yourselves?”

Our laughs broke off and we looked at Nyx who stood at the edge of a huge stone beside the lake, his arms crossed on his chest. Libertus as well as me sunk into the water until just the top of our faces peeped out. The expression on our faces resembling those of kids that got caught at doing something bad.

“Are you two naked?”

Nyx eyebrows furrowed and ours moved up when we started to nod, my nose lightly touching the water. He rolled his eyes but as soon as his hands moved, I saw that he started to get undressed as well. I pushed myself up and couldn’t hide my grin anymore, raising my hands into the air.

“Wooo!”

Nyx jumped in and dived his way towards us, coming up right in front of me. My fingers brushed along his wet face and his hands held me up, pulling me closer against him. My arms moved around his neck and I kissed his water covered warm lips. As soon as the kiss deepened we got hit by the cold liquid when Libertus splashed it towards us.

“Do that when you’re alone, you sex-junkies!”

We laughed and shook our heads, mumbling a silent sorry before enjoying ourselves in the lake.

Libertus and Nyx laid in the high grass to let the sun dry them while I walked back to the car and came back with the new bought clothes. We’ve put them on and I could see that they weren’t too happy about my choice of the prints. I lifted my shoulders and tied my boots, sitting on the ground.

“Be glad you have something to change into. This wasn’t a fashion boutique”

Back up on my feet, my hands brushed off the dirt on my pants and I decided to pick up our old clothes that were scattered everywhere. I threw a pair of sunglasses to each of them and stuffed the dirty laundry into the empty bag. It was already getting dark and all of us watched the sun being covered by a thick dark cloud. We walked back to the car and I looked at the display of the middle console to see that it wasn’t that late.

“Strange”

“Maybe a storm”

Nyx head moved between the front seats when he understood what I meant, obviously asking himself the same thing. Libertus turned the car and drove back to the main road, the headlights switching on automatically. My hand reached for the bag with the buns and handed Nyx one of them. He grabbed it and leaned back in the middle seat, a satisfied smile on his face when he took his first bite. I held my bun in one hand while the other was turning the nob of the radio, turning up the volume. Libertus moved my hand away and started to type something into the navigation system. I rose a brow and swallowed quickly, trying to find out what he was typing. A few suggested hotels nearby got suggested.

“What? Why?”

The driver picked one and the expression on his face became serious.

“You know what happens, when it’s getting dark”

“Afraid of monsters?”

I took another bite of the bun and grinned a bit at my tease, but Nyx head appeared between the seats again.

“You know we’ve lost our magical powers when Regis died?”

I nodded slowly, remembering that this was the reason for him to use the ring. I forgot that the king shared his powers with the soldiers. I didn’t know how and wondered if Noctis was able to do the same. I wondered if I could, but I didn’t know how. Was the ring playing a role? I cannot remember a time where I wasn’t able to use my powers. Titus just taught me how to use them.

When I was about to bite into the bun, I could see a strange violet shimmer on the icing.

“Hm?”

I looked up and saw a lighting, about to hit the ground right in front of us. Before I could even scream that he should watch out, Libertus already pushed the breaks and turned the steering wheel. The car lost control and started to turn. I pushed the window open and my hand held onto the top of the frame, my foot on the seat. I dropped the bun and manifested my dagger into my hand. When my window was facing the spot where a demon was about to rise, I threw my dagger out and warped myself out of the car. My feet hit the still warm pavement, feeling it against my knee when I landed beside my dagger. I pulled it out and saw how the shadows gave birth to three demons; two Ronins and a Yojimbo. I have seen a lot of them in Leide already and felt like thrown back onto the battlefield.

“Nay”

Libertus screamed from behind me and I looked back over my shoulder, holding my free hand up to the demons.

“Could use some headlights here”

Demons were shielding their eyes when Libertus turned the lights on and I used their inattentiveness, manifesting the other dagger into my hand before attacking one of the Ronins. One blade hit the long Katana but the other cut his arm off. A quick warp above him and I managed to stab his head with my sword. In the corner of my eye, I could see how the Yojimbo sent the other Ronin towards the car. I threw my dagger up and teleported myself into the air, my palm pointing at the hood of the car. Ice escaping my hand and formed a high glacier wall in, blocking the way of the Ronin. My body turned mid-air, facing the Yojimbo upside down. I could see his sword aiming for my head

“Damn it!”

I mumbled against grit teeth and crossed my blades to block the attack. I fell hard on my back and got pushed down by the demonic samurai, keeping his Katana away with all my strength. I could also see that the Ronin was about to cut his way threw the ice. I was glad that this demon didn’t think of simply going around it. My enemy pushed harder and I could feel my hands against my chest already. My feet hit the ground and I tried to push myself up, able to lift my back a bit. It was enough to allow me to roll around and heard how the Katana hit the ground. That was close. My upper arm felt wet and it seemed that the sharp edge caught me. I got up quickly and replaced the daggers with my sword, holding it up when the demon attacked again. My feet slipped back on the asphalt when he pushed me. I turned my sword around his and yanked it down, the tip of the Katana before my feet. I stepped onto it and jumped up, my blade beheading the monster.

“Damn, I’m out of shape”

I grinned at myself when I headed for the last demon. The sky was already pitch black and I didn’t want to be surprised by another wave of demons. I lifted my hand and froze the Samurai before twisting my sword above my head and swung it through demon and ice-wall. The little glacier broke and slid down to the side before crashing on the street. I could also hear how some broken ice hit the hood of the car and squeezed an eye close, already seeing the angry glare of Libertus through the window.

“Ooopsie”

I lifted my hands innocently and walked to the driver’s side of the car, opening the door. I nodded to Libertus, so he would get out of the car and let me drive.

“But…”

“Just let me drive”

He noticed that any protest wouldn’t change my mind and walked around the car to take a seat on the passenger’s side. I pushed the gas pedal and drove into the direction the navigation was pointing at. The adrenalin rush still present, I switched to the sports mode and changed the gears by the two hand gears on the steering wheel. Libertus held onto the safety lever above his head and I heard his seat belt click. Nyx hands held onto the upper sides of the seats and I could see his smile in the corner of my eye. We reached our destination and I slowed down, hearing Libertus faking a gag.

“Could’ve killed us, you psycho”

I parked the car and flashed a grin at him, pulling the key out of the lock.

“But I didn't”

Libertus looked at Nyx who lifted his hands and shoulders

“She didn't”

We exited the car and Nyx stretched his arms, taking a look around. There was a gas station with a small store and a few campers that were surrounded by a fence. Everything lit up with streetlamps and I sucked in some breath, wondering how this could be suggested as a hotel. I saw that the store had a small sign in its window, which had **reception** written on it. I took a look around the the parking area and tried to count if there would be a camper free for us as well since it was full of cars. I folded my hands on the back of my head and walked slowly after Libertus who was heading for the “reception”. Nyx and I waited outside, watching our friend talk to the owner.

“You got hurt”

I turned my upper body to look at Nyx who stood behind me, remembering the cut on my arm. I shrugged with a light sigh falling from my lips

“Just a scratch. Really. The blood makes it look worse than it is. It didn’t even hurt”

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his, when he folded them on my stomach. The sky lit up and I tilted my head back, hearing the loud growls of thunder before feeling the first raindrop on my face.

“There’s your storm coming”

Nyx chuckled and was looking up as well.

“I have one set of keys which means that we have to share a trailer. I swear to god that if I hear you celebrating love, I will kick you out”

Libertus passed us while speaking and both of us looked after him, laughing lightly before trying to catch up. It started to rain and we waited for him to unlock the door, impatiently moving from one foot to the other. It was getting freezing cold and as soon as the door swung open, we climbed in. I sat down on a bench in a small recess right opposite the door and Nyx did the same, his arms resting on the table that was between us. Libertus looked through the cupboards and I wondered what he was looking for. The fridge held a few bottles of water but beside that, he found towels and a few toiletries.

“I’ll go back and grab something to eat for us. The owner told me that he can heat something up.”

Nyx and I nodded, thanking him almost at the same time. He opened the door and was halfway out when he turned around, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m back in a few minutes. Brace yourselves”

I chuckled and shook my head, watching him close the door. Pushing myself up, I walked through the small trailer to take a look around. A bunk bed was in the back and a sliding door led to a tiny shower with a toilet and a sink. I pushed the switch to turn the light on and was tempted to take a quick shower. I felt hands on the lower end of my shirt and Nyx lips against the side of my forehead.

“We have a few minutes”

I bit onto my lower lip and let him pull my shirt over my head. Quickly, clothes were off and he pushed me into the shower. I turned around and stood on my tiptoes so he could come in as well. His hand reached behind me to turn the warm water on. His lips blessed mine with a gentle kiss. The cabin was small and it was almost impossible for us to move, so his body pressed tightly against mine. Nyx’ hand moved beside my head, the other holding the side of my neck when he kissed me deeper. I could feel that he was desiring more but our possibilities were limited. We could barely move. His hand moved from the wall to my hip, pulling me away from the tiled screen. The kiss broke when he guided my towards the small sink, his hand now against my back. My hands placed on each side of the sink when I bend down, feeling him pull me carefully back against him. His hard muscle made its way inside me, so slowly that my muscles twitched in anticipation. My lips fell open and I watched him in the mirror in front of me. His head lowered and looking down between us. Water ran down his face, trickling down his nose and lips. His thrusts became quick and hard that my arms were shaking, fingers pressing against the white porcelain to not lose my grip. Nyx bend down, one of his hands moving from my hip down between my legs, fingertips stimulating my pulsing pearl. I arched my back, rolling my hips against his hand while listening to his lustful groans. I bit onto my lower lip while gasping through my nose.

“Faster…please…faster”

I whispered between moans when my eyes fell close. I was unable to hold back when he moved faster, his erection pounding into me. My head fell back and every time he thrust into me a louder “yes” escaped my lips, animating him to speed up. Goosebumps crawled up my body when I came, my legs shaking when he released himself into me. His hand moved from under me onto my back, fingers gliding up to my neck. I could feel them closing on the front and he pulled me up. His chest moved hasty against my shoulders. I turned around, fingertips on the back of my neck when I kissed his wet lips. His forehead rested against mine, blue hues looking into my eyes

“I love you so much”

I smiled and whispered a silent “I love you too”

Someone was knocking on the door of the trailer and I opened it, Libertus coming in with three plates and a plastic bag with forks between his teeth. Nyx sat at the table already, only wearing his shorts while I found a bathrobe in one of the cupboards. The food got placed onto the table and the bag with the cutlery had been thrown onto it as well.

  
“I see you two used the few minutes wisely?”

I patted his shoulder and pushed him towards the bench, so he would sit down. I sat beside Nyx and took the forks out of the plastic wrapping to hand them to the other two. We started to eat the warmed up curry, Libertus finishing his within a few minutes. He stood up quickly and headed for the shower, still chewing the last bit of rice when he disappeared behind the sliding door. I chuckled and poked my fork into the last bit of food.

“You okay?”

I looked up from my plate and nodded with a soft smile on my lips.

“Yeah”

I lied. I could also see that he knew it. It was the way he looked at me but he let me be. I didn’t want to talk about my concerns. I was still thinking about what would happen now. We couldn’t just go to Galahd and expect to live a happy life there. The early darkness wasn’t usual and the fact that Libertus and Nyx didn’t have any magical power anymore, would be a problem when demons attack. I didn’t doubt that they were able to fight without magic but we had nothing. We didn’t have any weapons except Nyx Kukris, we didn’t really have a place to stay at. We didn’t even have clothes. Nothing. What could we do?

Libertus came out of the shower with a happy grin and in his boxers, looking at the beds.

“Nyx and I will sleep on the lower one and Nay on the top?”

I tapped my forehead at him and Nyx chuckled, giving my arm a light push.

“Come on. We’ll see if we can help the old man up”

He poked his tongue out at Libertus who was already heading to the sleeping area. A small step on the side made it easier for him to climb onto the bed on top, he didn’t even try to negotiate.

I pulled the curtains of the windows close but the streetlamps were still filling the trailer with light. Laying down beside Nyx, he immediately wrapped his arm around me so I could cuddle into his embrace. The bed was hard but the pillow was incredibly soft, making it easier to find a comfortable position. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, ready to drift off into dreamland, but then…

“How come you can still use your magical powers?”

Libertus whispered and I knew that he had a few questions that needed answers before he could sleep.

“Maybe it’s in my genes?”

“Ah, yes, the king. Your father”

“Mhm”

“If you’re the daughter of Regis, are you a princess then?”

“God forbid! I think I was a happy little mistake of Regis past. My mother wasn’t a queen”

“But technically…”

“No!”

“Yah, yah. Couldn’t you share your powers with us, just like Regis did?”

“I didn’t even know your powers were dependent on him”

“So?”

“I don’t know how”

“Hmmm….”

“Maybe Noctis can or knows how to do it”

Silence. Did I say something wrong? Finally, Libertus clicked his tongue and I could hear that he was moving on his bed.

“Maybe we don’t need those powers anymore. If we’re in Galahd, I will organize some weapons, just in case”

“You cannot defeat what is coming at us with simple firepower. We have to be prepared for a war that will relate to us all”

I heard how Nyx took a deep breath, mumbling into his arm that was laying under his head.

“So you’re saying we should go and look for Noctis?”

I chewed on my upper lip, not daring to speak out what was running through my head. Libertus’ bed creaked when he leaned over, his head peeping over the edge of it. I looked up at him with one eye and it was visible on the expression on his face that he wasn’t a big fan of the plan.

“Can we go to Galahd first and make a plan before rushing into the next adventure?”

A light chuckle could be heard, coming from Nyx and I smiled tiredly.

“Sure”

I closed my eye and Libertus moved in his bed again before the only noise was the rain falling onto the roof of the trailer. Both men breathed audible, Libertus even snoring lightly and I couldn’t think of sleeping even though I was incredibly tired. I feared that I would dream, knowing it would turn into nightmare.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group will arrive in Galahad soon and what awaits them there is the sad truth about a plague that is spreading, but there is no help in sight as the orcale seems to not be "available".  
Naya's sickness is also not going away and the reappearing nightmares are not making it better. She blames it on the stress and Nyx thinks that this might be a side effect of the poisoning. What if there is something letting her suffer which cannot be cured or worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

_Eyes, open in fear. Screams fall silent when Darkness overtakes the Light._

_Everyone around you will die, and you won’t be able to do anything against it._

I shot up in the bed after the demonic voice spoke to me. I didn’t know when I fell asleep, but a headache betrayed that it wasn’t long ago. Pulling my legs up, my elbows rested on my knees while hands brushed my hair back. My eyes just slowly getting used to the daylight and I just noticed that the boys had to be awake already. When I lifted my head I turned it to the side, seeing them both standing in the small passage. Libertus stood half in the bathroom area, his toothbrush in his mouth and Nyx was just a few steps away, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. They were like frozen, looking at me with a brow pushed up. A tired smile pulled on the corners of my lips and I lifted a hand to greet them, at the same time assuring them that everything was fine. Libertus disappeared in the bathroom again but Nyx was obviously worried about what ripped me out of sleep. He took his cup and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge. I felt sick of the smell, usually liking it since it reminded me of our morning routine at home, but right now it made me gag.

“You’re okay, babe?”

“Yeah, just having a-”

An audible gag accompanied the pain I felt in my stomach and I held my palm over my mouth. I quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom, squeezing myself pass Libertus and kneeling in front of the toilet. I threw up and tried to hold my hair back. Muscles in my abdomen already hurting when I let everything out, spitting when there was nothing left. Libertus reached for a paper towel and handed it to me so I could wipe my mouth clean. His hand reached for the toilet flush above my head to push it, helping me up and making me sit on the closed lid. I couldn’t stand the bitter taste in my mouth, my tongue coated in stomach acid, not making me feel better at all.

“Could you…could you give me a glass of water”

I hiccuped and I heard how Nyx was nervously roaming through the cupboards before filling a cup with water. Libertus took it from him and gave it to me. I took a few big sips, rinsing my mouth and spitting the bitterness out into the tub of the shower.

“What’s wrong, Nay? You don’t look too well”

“I think I’d call it the answer of my body to all the shit that happened for the past few days”

I tried to smile when I talked to Libertus. I looked up at Nyx and pointed at the cupboard behind him and he quickly understood that I wanted him to give me the prepared hygiene products.

“I would really like to brush my teeth and get dressed. I feel better already, really”

I gave Libertus’ shoulder a playful push and he stood up, leaving me alone in the bathroom. When I took the cup with toothbrush and paste, I closed the sliding door without daring to look at Nyx when he was standing so close. I knew those worried blue eyes would just make me feel worse again.

I brushed my teeth under the shower, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I really looked worn out. Dark circles under my eyes and my skin pale. I blamed it on the sick feeling.

I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and tried to rub the tiredness from my eyes when I stepped out of the bathroom. I put on the clothes from the day before and appreciated it that neither Nyx nor Libertus were asking any questions anymore. Just their eyes betrayed their concern, but I ignored it slickly. My hand reached down for the small fridge to take out one of the water bottles, opening it before taking a few sips. Both men were sitting at the table and watched every step I made. Screwing the cap back onto the bottle I grabbed my jacket, laying it over my arm.

“I’m glad you two enjoy the view, but let’s go”

I joked and an almost awkward chuckle fell from their lips when they got up. The door of the trailer swung open and the bright light of the sun made me squint my eyes, holding up a free hand to shield them. We walked towards the car and I unlocked it by pressing the button on the key, at the same time the trunk popped open. Our jackets got placed inside of it and Libertus held up the keys to the camper, signalizing he would go and give them back to the owner as well as paying for the lodging. Windows of the car opened and I reached inside to turn the radio on, turning up the volume when a known song played. I looked after Libertus and started to sing along

“I got all this love, waiting just for you

I just gotta know that your love it true

Can’t keep running boy in and out my life

Wanna be your girl, not cause your mood is right”

Libertus stopped and turned around, a grin on his lips and Nyx swung an arm around my waist when we continued to sing the refrain together, my man’s voice playfully high

“Don’t walk away boy, my love won’t hurt no

Don’t walk away boy, I’ll be right there for you”

We started to gesture towards him and Libertus started to laugh, dancing along the beat, moonwalking backwards over the street before turning on his heel. I chuckled and Nyx pulled me closer to place a quick kiss onto the side of my head. I pulled the door of the car open and dropped myself into the seat, turning the volume down not to wake any of the other guests. Nyx leaned on the roof of the car, looking down at me, his thumb scratching along his forehead.

“You sure, you should drive?”

My hand reached for his face, fingers on one side of his face and thumb on the other, squeezing his cheeks together lightly which caused him to make a funny face.

“Yes, I am. I’m fine, silly.”

I let go of his face and he licked his lips, nodding lightly. Libertus came back and wasn’t very happy that I sat behind the steering wheel. With his head lowered, he walked to the back of the car like a huffy child. When Nyx sat down beside me, we left the parking space to continue our journey to Galahd. The navigation system was already set and I kept the speed normal, not wanting to kill us, as Libertus would have put it.

“Ya guys know we’re quite popular? Our faces are all over the news. Good thing, they call us heores. Bad thing, they ask where we are since they could need some heroes right now”

I looked into the rear mirror when Libertus sat back, unsure if he should be happy about his new title or not. My arm rested on the window frame, the wind coldly brushing along my skin and face. What we’ve done seems almost forgotten or at least not enough, when they were asking for help. We would, if we could. 

We drove along a long bridge which connected the mainland with the islands of Galahd and before reaching the end, we got stopped by a city guard. I stopped the car and waited for the man to come to my window, asking for our identification documents.

“We’re coming from Insomnia. We don’t have any papers on us”

The security guard nodded and took out a small computer, looking at me and waiting for any kind of information.

“Commander Naya Rogue, Personal ID number 1002. Nyx Ulric, Personal ID number 1605. Libertus Ostium, Personal ID number 0309.”

I’ve known their ID-numbers by heart as they consisted of our birthdays. The guard typed them all in and I could see our pictures popping up on his display.

“Welcome home, Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium. Commander Rogue, it is a pleasure to have you here. Please pull over to station B. You need to be checked and prepared before entering Galahd”

I nodded and the nail of my thumb brushed along my lower lip, wondering why we had to be checked. I drove slowly to the place where he pointed at, a young woman in a white coat was waiting for us already. She wore a face mask and my eyebrow moved up.

“What the hell is going on?”

Nyx unbuckled his seat belt as soon as I stopped the car. We got out and she asked us to stand by the car, coming to us with a pen-shaped device. Starting with me, she used one side of it to give light into my eyes, checking the reaction of my pupils. She then turned the pen and took my hand to pull my arm up, pressing the tip against my skin. A button was pushed and a needle stabbed me. A small display on the side flashed up and she took a look at it. Without saying a word, she handed me a face mask and demanded me to wear it. I did as I got told, watching how she repeated the procedure on the others. When they received their masks as well, the woman was about to go back into the small building standing nearby, but I called out for her. She stopped and looked at me, her nameplate just said “Doctor” without any name.

“Doctor, why do we have to wear these? What happened to Galahd?”

When she sighed, the fabric of the mask got pushed by her breath, the probe disappearing the pocket of her coat.

“Commander Rogue, this isn’t just concerning Galahd. It is a plague that spreads everywhere. The people turn either violent or become emotionless hosts for the virus”

“You’re talking about Starscourage?”

“So, you’ve heard about it?”

I wondered why she was talking about it, as if it would be a newly explored sickness, but Starscourage was known for many years. Irritated, I crossed my arms on my chest.

“There is a cure. Why haven’t you called for an oracle already?”

“We did. A few days ago but we received the message that the attendance of the oracle is not possible at the moment.”

I couldn’t imagine that Luna wasn’t helping the people, since this should be her priority. I bowed my head lightly to the doctor and walked back to the car, sitting on the driver’s seat when Nyx and Libertus looked at me. They were obviously curious what I found out, but I decided to drive through the gates that led to Galahd first.

“Starscourage. I don’t know why they gave us those masks since they will not protect us. They only show the others that we are not infected yet. Lunafreya hasn’t been here to cure those who caught it, so the people are concerned. It might be better if you visit the town on yourself. My sight will just unsettle them.”

Nyx placed his hand onto mine, that rested on the gear knob.

“You don’t show any symptoms, so why should they worry?”

I shrugged my shoulders and felt that Libertus moved up, looking at me from between the front seats.

“We should go to my place first. I’ve never sold my old house. We can discuss everything there, but we might stop at the supermarket. I haven’t been at home for years, if you remember. There is nothing but dust on nice furniture”

I chuckled and followed the directions of Nyx and Libertus.

Our shopping cart was full when we stood in line at the cash desk. Nyx put our stuff into paper bags while Libertus wanted to pay, but I pushed him aside and gave my communicator to the cashier. She didn’t take it from me and bowed her head.

“I’m sorry. We are not serving infected”

Libertus eyebrows twitched and before I could say anything, he stepped in front of me, pushing me back wit his arm.

“Ma'am, she isn’t infected at all. Do you see any symptoms of the plague on her? Shall I write it onto her forehead, so you’ll see it? Do you even know who you are rejecting?”

Before he would talk himself into trouble, I placed my hand onto his shoulder and pushed him aside.

“Forgive my friend. We had a long travel to Galahd, coming all the way from Insomnia. Just unlock the wireless system and I’ll send my data on my own. Just tell me the total”

I couldn’t blame the cashier for her fear of becoming infected as well and I also knew that my marks would be mistaken. It didn’t make her a bad person and she even accepted my offer, holding the payment device up on the counter so I could send my payment. I thanked her with a nod and grabbed some of the bags, leaving the store as quickly as I could. Other people were already looking at us or should I say at me?

“I told you this will happen. In a town like this, where most people are already suffering from the plague, fear is much more present. They are just careful”

We started to put the bags into the trunk and Libertus was still holding an angry glare in his eyes.

“But this isn’t an excuse for snapping at you”

“Libertus, look at me, damn it! If you wouldn’t know where it came from, you wouldn’t think any different”

I stepped angrily towards him and pointed at myself but Nyx stepped between us, grabbing me by my shoulders to push me away from the other.

“Calm down, guys. No need to start a fight”

I pulled away from Nyx and sat down in the car, slamming my door close. When Libertus took his seat in the back, he did the same. A sigh fell from Nyx lips, but I was sure that he was glad that we didn’t continue our little discussion.

Nyx navigated me to Libertus’ house which was located outside the main city. It was very small but had a huge warehouse in the backyard. I asked myself what he needed it for. The keys were hidden under the doormat and Libertus opened the door, the smell of dust reached my nostrils. Inside the air was stuffy and we decided to open all windows on both floors. The power generator got turned on by the house owner and we decided to sit on the porch, ventilating the house. I swung back and forth on a rocking chair while Nyx and Libertus were sitting beside me on a bench.

“What’s with the warehouse?”

I looked at Libertus who took a beer out of the paper bag, handing one to Nyx as well, giving me just a bottle of water which I took with thanks.

“Before buying it, it was just a barn for productive livestock, but I used it for one of my hobbies”

He sat down beside Nyx and bumped his bottle against the one of the other, to take a first sip.

“Restoring old military vehicles.”

“So, it’s a workshop…”

Before he could confirm my perception, I was already lost in thoughts. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine how this might help us. We could use the old barn as a base and if the workshop was still functional, we could work on armor and weapons or see if we could find some old ones to restore them. We would need some men to execute my plans but I think that we could reach out to some former soldiers.

“Hey”

I moved my head up and saw how Nyx was throwing a bottle cap at me. I caught it quickly with my hand and placed it onto a little table.

“Let us be a part of your thoughts, Commander Lone Wolf”

Libertus snickered at Nyx’ words and I narrowed my eyes, standing up from my chair. The sound of wood knocking on wood could be heard when I took the paper bags, we have placed at the door to bring them in. I opened the fridge and could feel that it was cold inside, so I could put the groceries away. The other two followed and helped me, still waiting for me to say anything.

“We need armor, weapons and allies. The old barn is big enough for us to use it as a base for our little army. Does any of you think we could get some old glaives together?”

I didn’t stop to organize the kitchen, cleaning the counter and awaiting the same from the others. Libertus nodded, when he took out one of the cleaning rags. Nyx filled the dish washer and nodded as well.

“It won’t be easy, but we could try. When we’ll be on our way to Altissa, we could stop at a few places.”

“We could also try to reach out for Cor Leonis”

Libertus suddenly added and I remembered that I have seen him back in Insomnia. I could imagine that Cor had the same plans as I did. I stopped any movements and felt the urge to call him straight away.

“You two continue cleaning. I’ll go outside and give him a call. I promise, I’ll repay you with dinner”

Without waiting for any kind of reaction, I was out on the porch again, swiping through the contacts of my communicator to finally find Cor’s number. I dialed it, nervously hooking the earpiece onto my ear. Every dial tone audible made me grow impatient. Suddenly a click.

“Nisco Leor”

“Ronay Guea here”

I heard him laugh on the other side and chuckled in relief when he recognized me. We used to use anagrams of our names to make sure that no stranger hacked the safe connection of our devices.

“How are you? Heard that you left Insomnia without a word.”

“Good. Am with the other two trouble makers, as usual. How about you?”

“Fine, fine. Trying to find the youngster and help him with his mission”

“Understand. We should meet up. I have a few things I’d like to discuss personally with you”

It was so silent that I almost thought that the connection broke down, but then I heard him sigh.

“There is a reason why they said that you’d become my successor. We think alike. Where are you?”

“Where the great army lost another heavy doom”

Words combined would read Galahd and I could almost hear Cor nod.

“In two days at the old man’s shop?”

“If it takes longer, wait for us. We’ll come for sure”

“Okay. Take care”

“You too”

I came back inside and Libertus sat on the couch in the living room while Nyx hit the top of the television, trying to get a signal. The way they looked at the tv made them look quite suspicious. I threw my communicator onto the dining table and crossed my arms on my chest, my eyes on them.

“How much have you heard, snitches?”

Both tried to look surprised when they looked at me, the sound of the television suddenly echoing in the open room area. Nyx stood up and scratched the back of his head, kind of emberassed.

“Enough to know that we’ll be meeting up with Cor?”

I chuckled and confirmed with a nod, not having anything to add to it. As promised I started to prepare something to eat while the other two were watching tv. While chopping some vegetable I cleared my throat.

“So, everything’s ready for the night upstairs?”

Both stood up like stung by a bee, running upstairs to check the bedrooms.

The smell of freshly cooked food invited them back down, sitting on the table like hungry kids with knife and fork already in their hands. We ate and they told me about the bar they were running together, when living in Galahd. Stories of drunken men and flirty women in the evening and cute kids and nice elder people at day. We laughed a lot and it was refreshing to learn more about their past. Nyx and I spoke a lot about his time in Galahd, but it was the way they told it together. I could see that they were missing the good old time, before all of this happened.

After dinnger, we decided to take a look into Libertus’ workshop. Heavy metal doors got pushed open and revealed the view onto an old tank, its gun pointing at us. My eyes lit up and I walked around it.

“Are you fucking serious? Where do you got that from?”

Libertus’ smile reflected his pride and he climbed onto the cover of the wheels, patting the lid that led inside.

“I found it”

I snorted and he glared at me, wanting me to believe that he really did. I rose both brows and let him be, Nyx chuckling on the other side of the armored fighting vehicle. I joined him and looked at the long tables where tools were arranged neatly. I’ve never seen someone being so well equipped. My eyes fell on a few parts for the tank that looked self-made and I picked it up, turning to Libertus.

“You have a forge?”

“Pfff…”

Libertus pointed at the back of the barn and pushed a switch so a few spotlights lit up the area. Two forges and more tools, used by blacksmiths laid around. I felt like a kid in a candyshop.

“This is just perfect.”

I rubbed my hands against each other and Nyx wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning on them.

“I know what you’re thinking. With some time, we might be able to at least defend ourselves, but there’s still the problem with our powers that needs to be solved”

My elbow nudged his side and I looked up at him.

“Don’t be so dependent on magic. The Crownsguard isn’t using any and they fight in wars as well”

“But it’s easier to burn those demons with the quick move of a hand”

Nyx made a gesture that he usually did when projecting fire into his palm and it seemed to work. A fireball shot out of his palm and hit one of the forges. Before something else would catch fire, I quickly put it out with an ice spell. All of us were breathing heavily at the shock and eyes fell on Nyx when he looked at his hands.

“How….?”

Libertus looked at his friend and I grabbed Nyx wrist, holding his hand close to me.

“Do it again, just without burning the whole building down”

I demanded and watched how a flame rose from his palm. He closed his hand and it vanished without burning him. I looked at Libertus and nodded to him, to try to use his magic as well. He made a strange face which looked like he would try to concentrate a bit too much. I snorted and shook my head

“Just vanish as you usually did”

Before I could end my sentence he was almost fully invisible.

“Interesting”

I said and wondered how they got their powers back. My hand brushed along my chin while the other rested on my hip. I tried to find a logical explanation; if it was me, how did I do it? Just through my will? This didn’t make much sense, did it?

Even though it was already dark outside, the boys decided to drive back to town for a quick shopping spree. I stayed at home, treating myself to a hot bath. The wooden structure of the house was creaking and I could even hear the wind howling through the old cabin. I was so relaxed that I almost fell asleep, but my growling stomach made me sit up. Again, a wave of sickness hit me and I climbed out of the tub, running towards the toilet. I threw up and my throat was already hurting. What the hell was wrong with me? I flushed the leftovers away, wiping my mouth clean with the back of my hand. I cleaned up the mess I caused when jumping out of the tub before heading into one of the bedrooms, able to see which of them was prepared for Nyx and me. Maybe I would just need to lay down and catch up on lost sleep?

I had a towel wrapped around my body and walked down the stairs, hearing the car parking at the front door. I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, hearing their laugh becoming louder when they were close to the door.

“Sshhh…maybe she’s sleeping already”

I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for them. They carried a few bags with different labels printed on them, Libertus even wearing one of his new shirts.

“I see you’ve been pretty successful. I’m heading for bed, guys. G'night”

I walked up to them, kissing Libertus on the cheek and wanted to place a quick one on Nyx lips, but his arm held me up against him. He took a closer look at my face.

“I’ll be upstairs in a minute”

He kissed me quickly and I moved away from him, heading upstairs.

“Nighty, Nay”

I waved at Libertus and vanished in the bedroom, switching the small lamp on the nightstand on. The wet towel got thrown over the backrest of a chair and I felt lightly dizzy when I sat on the edge of the bed. My hand reached up for my forehead, not feeling warmer than usual. Laying down on my back, I looked up at the wooden ceiling and listened to the sudden noise coming from outside. The familiar sound of demons got carried by the wind. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it. I had to fight the urge to jump up and hurl myself into battle. The door got closed and I opened my eyes, seeing Nyx coming to the side of the bed. He sat down beside me and the back of his hand touched my forehead and cheek. I pushed myself up to sit against the headrest, his hand holding mine.

“You’re so pale again. Are you getting sick?”

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head, not wanting him to worry.

“I haven’t slept well in the trailer. I’m just tired. If it makes you feel better, we can stop at a pharmacy tomorrow, but don’t expect me to not head for the meeting with Cor.”

He stood up with a deep sigh, starting to undress himself.

“What if it’s because of the poisoning?”

“No. The doc checked me two days ago and said I was fine.”

His shirt got thrown onto the ground, just like he usually did and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down before kicking them randomly away from himself.

“So, what’s wrong then?”

“I have no fucking clue, Nyx. Luna healed my wounds and even a simple flu should be gone. I don’t know what’s wrong. I told you and Libertus already that I think that my body is reacting to a high stress level”

“Okay. I won’t ask anymore, but be sure that I’ll drag you to a doctor if this won’t stop”

I rolled my eyes and slid down to lay my head onto the pillow, turning my back to him.

“Stop being mad at me.”

The lamp got switched off and he climbed into the bed, taking the short route over me. I could see his eyes when he laid down, looking at me. His hand moved up and brushed my hair behind my ear.

“I always listen to you, so please listen to me this one time”

I snorted at his words

“Because you’re listening to me so often”

The sarcasm was audible. My eyes moved away from him when I heard the rumble of thunder, the clouds in the sky lit up in purple and blue colors. I moved my head onto his chest and his hand immediately found its place on the back of it, fingers playing with my hair.

“Do you still think there’s hope?”

“Sure”

“Do you think it’s stupid of me to think that we might have a chance even if our possibilities are limited?”

“No. Why that? Are you questioning yourself actually?”

I shook my head and wasn’t sure if just this gesture was calling me a liar already. I closed my eyes and felt how Nyx was moving his arm and head into a more comfortable position. His heartbeat slowed down and betrayed that he was about to fall asleep. I envied him for being so positive about so many things. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe in our plans, but I feared that the demon’s voice from my nightmare was telling the truth.

_Everyone around you will die and you won’t be able to do anything against it._

What if I would be the one responsible for their deaths?

Eyes fell close and I got sucked into the land of dreams. It felt like switching into another dimension. I could feel the coldness of the darkness, clasping around me like a curtain made of ice. I looked down at myself and my skin was slowly turning black and I became one with my surroundings. I panicked, my breath quickened and I started to shake, but I couldn’t move. Then there was this demonic voice again, coming closer from behind. I wanted to turn my head, but I couldn’t.

_Pain will prove mortality. Those of you, who are not worthy will feel my cold grasp around their throats. Blood will be squeezed out of their terrified eyes. Can’t you see? They’re crying because of you. Don’t make them suffer, little Queen. Don’t make them suffer…_

The voice echoed through the room and suddenly the darkness got broken by a bright white light. My hand shielded my eyes, but when I looked at it, it was covered in blood. I looked down myself and the crimson liquid ran down my naked body.

_Don’t make them suffer_

There was the voice again and I turned around, but all I could see was a pile of corpses. I moved closer and could see their pale faces, their dead eyes wide open. On top of it laid Libertus upside down with his throat slit open, blood still running out of the open wound. I quickly turned away, whispering to myself that this is just a dream. A flash of light made Nyx appear right in front of me and he mouthed a silent “why” before looking down between us. I gasped when I saw that my dagger was stuck in his chest, my hands still holding the hilt of it. Before he would fall dead to the ground, everything turned black again. The echo of a demonic laugh surrounded me and I held my ears close, yelling loudly

“_Stop_”

…….

I sat in my bed. My body covered in sweat. I quickly reached to the side, my hand touching the back of Nyx who laid prone.

**It was just a dream!**


	11. Brave at heart…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor Leonis has always been Naya’s idol and the marshal of the crownsguard. With his help, she hopes that they will be able to fight the alliance or at least prevent their control over Eos. But first, they need an army…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

The sun was slowly rising and I sat outside on the rocking chair. My feet placed onto the balustrade of the porch, knee high combat boots covered in mood. Naked arms, shirt, leather pants and probably even my face stained with the black blood of demons. Hands held a cup of warm tea while I watched the sky to welcome a new day.

The night was awful and I couldn’t sleep, my hustle disturbing Nyx’ sleep as well. I’ve sneaked out and followed the noise of demons, hunting them down. I didn’t count how many I had slayed but I felt good, the adrenaline still circling in my circulatory system.

I held the cup away from me with one hand while the other reached into the side pocket of my pants, pulling out a soft pack of cigarettes. I found them in Libertus’ workshop. I haven’t been smoking in a while but felt the need for one right now. I tapped the bottom onto my thigh until one of the filters moved out of the ripped opening, placing it between my lips to pull it out. The pack got thrown onto the table and I checked my other pocket for a lighter. I needed to flick it a few times before able to light my cig, taking a long first drag while looking at the print on the ignitor. A nice looking half naked lady with a mischievous smile on red painted lips. The smoke escaping my lips rolled right against the image before I threw it beside the pack of cigarettes. My head leaned back and the toxic fume seemed to calm me down, the bitter taste not even bothering me.

The screen door swung open and the scent of coffee lingered in the air. I saw Libertus in the corner of my eye and heard his slurp the hot drink before nodding at me.

“Since when did you start that again?”

I blew the smoke into the glow of the cigarette, shrugging my shoulders.

“I just felt like it”

He moved around the table, his hand patting my boots so I had to take them down. He sat down on the bench and grabbed the pack to take one for himself out as well. He lit it and chuckled when he saw which lighter I had found.

“I got that one from Cid, when we were in Hammerhead”

He mumbled against the filter, coughing lightly when he inhaled the smoke. I smiled and knocked off some ash, turning my head to him.

“We’re going to Hammerhead to meet up with Cor”

“Hm? Cool”

He exhaled and leaned back against the cushions that were placed on the backrest, taking a quick sip of his coffee before setting the cup onto the table.

“Maybe ol’ Cid can do something for the R8. Beside horsepower, it is not providing much protection”

I nodded and took a quick glimpse of the car before turning my gaze back to him. He laughed lightly when he looked me up and down, the cigarette in his hand pointing at me.

“What did you do?”

“Hunting”

The tired and raspy voice of Nyx suddenly audible, when he made his way out of the house. Libertus and I quickly hid the cigarettes beside us, so he wouldn’t see them. My feet quickly moved onto the table, so the pack wouldn’t be in his sight as well. Nyx yawned and looked at us, questioning our intelligence.

“You know the windows are open and I could smell it upstairs already?”

Libertus and I dropped our heads in shame, not hiding the fags in our hands anymore. Nyx bare feet moved on the wooden planks towards me, taking the cig out of my hand.

“And just by the way, you shouldn’t smoke. It’s bad for you, especially at your current state”

I looked up at him and saw how the filter was hanging loosely between his lips, his hands pulling up his bowers before he leaned against the balustrade right in front of me. I clicked my tongue and crossed my arms on my chest, Libertus snickering amused. I shot him a glare and he looked at my hands, my fingerless leather gloves looking worn out already

“You’ve lost one of the rivets on your knuckles. Can’t you cherish new things?”

I showed him my middle finger and got up, stealing my cigarette back from Nyx lips. Taking a quick drag I dropped it onto the ground to put it out with my boot. I blew the smoke teasingly into Nyx face who grimaced while waving it away from him.

“Get ready, guys. I’d like to leave as soon as possible. The early darkness costs us precious time”

I opened the screen door and one foot was already in, when I heard Nyx clearing his throat

“So, you don’t want to talk about last night?”

A faint chuckle fell from my lips and I looked at him through the mashes of the fly screen.

“There is nothing to talk about”

I went in, letting the screen door fall close before heading upstairs. I sat down on the chair in the bedroom, untying my boots while hearing someone running up steps. My eyes were already on the door before Nyx came in. He looked quite angry, but I didn’t let that affect me. His hand pushed the door close and he stood in the middle of the room. I was already waiting for his condemning speech.

“What’s up with you?”

“What should be?”

I pulled one of my boots off, continuing with the laces on the other, hearing the dislike of my reaction in his breath

“Oh, I don’t know. Let me think about it”

He faked a reaction, tapping with his index finger on his chin and looked up. I hated if he was doing that since I felt like he wanted to make fun of me. His eyes were back on mine, when he continued, his voice becoming louder

“Oh yeah. Yesterday you puked your life out and today you’re sitting there with a cigarette as if nothing’s wrong. Besides that, you sneak out at night to enjoy yourself with some demons. Yeah, Nay, that’s totally normal”

The other boot got pulled off and I placed it beside the other, standing up from the chair. I could see that he was faking an applaud and I bit onto my tongue, trying not to snap at him or worse. I took off my shirt and stood close beside him, looking up at him while tossing it aside.

“Stop it. You know I hate that”

I said as calmly as I could before walking behind him to grab one of the bags beside a cupboard, emptying them on top of it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Could you imagine I hate what you’re doing as well sometimes?”

I sighed and I picked up some fresh underwear and a new shirt to change into, throwing it onto the bed.

“So you expect me to do nothing but sit here like a good housewife?”

My comment seemed to anger him even more and I looked away from him when I saw his brow twitch. His hand reached for my wrist but I lifted my arm quickly, so he would miss it. I opened one of the drawers and put the new bought clothes into it, almost throwing each of them inside.

“That’s not what I meant. You always do things without thinking about it. Without worrying about the consequences. What if you get injured and no one knows where you are?”

“Stop treating me like a child”

“Then stop behaving like one!”

I paused what I’ve been doing, hands pushing the drawer close slowly. I counted to three, shaking my head to ignore what he had just said. I could hear him breath heavily through his nostrils and I walked pass him without a look up. The velcro of my gloves got opened when I took them off, placing them onto the nightstand. My knuckles were lightly bruised and I clenched my fist before dropping my arms to my sides.

“Just…let me get over this my own way.”

I turned to him and looked into his blue hues, my hands up to calm him down and at the same time keeping a distance between us.

“If you can go on like this, it’s your thing. I can’t. I’m handling this differently”

“…by going on a suicidal stroll”

I tried my best to not roll my eyes.

“Yeah, exactly”

“No, Nay. Explain it to me, because I can’t get it into my head. You’re trying to overcome your grief, okay, but how about asking for help? You’re pushing me away and give me the cold shoulder, when I try”

My eyes moved away from his, looking to the side when my arms crossed on my chest. My mind was blocking his words.

“I can’t, but I wonder how you could stand here before me and lecture me about suicidal missions”

I looked at him again

“If it wouldn’t be me, you’d be dead already. And for what? Your pride as the hero of the Kingsglaives”

The moment I’ve said it, I regretted it. Within a second he was pushing me back against the wall, his hand slamming against the wall beside my head, my eyes blinking at the loud thud. The index finger on his other hand pointed at me, the tip almost touching me while he looked down at me.

“I’ll give you a pass on that one. I know you didn’t mean what you were saying.”

Before I could say anything he placed his finger onto my lips, the anger slowly vanishing from his face.

“We all have lost someone and we all try to deal with it. You’re not the only one who’s mourning”

His finger slipped from my lips and he moved away from me, but hands quickly reached for the front of his shirt to pull him back. 

“I promise improvement. You know it’s hard for me to talk about what’s bothering me. I’ve never been good at telling my problems to others. Maybe you’re right and I should think about my actions, but you have to confess, that sometimes you worry a little bit much about me”

Nyx rolled his eyes playfully and leaned his forehead against mine, a sigh leaving his lightly parted lips.

“Don’t judge me for that.”

I shook my head with a light smile, tilting my head back to kiss his lips. My hands pushed him towards the bed. The kiss broke when he fell onto it, sitting on the edge when he watched me kneeling down between his legs. My hands reached for the rim of his shorts and pulled them down

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Peace offer”

He chuckled lightly and his hips twitched as soon as my lips closed around the swelling muscle, a silent gasp escaping his lips. My fingers wrapped around his erection while my other hand slipped under his shirt, my palm feeling his hard abs when he leaned back against his arms. My head moved up and down slowly, my teeth brushing along the sensitive skin. Each groan that rolled over his lips, sent me over the edge, making me moan against his member, my lips almost vibrating. I moved my head quicker, his hand finding its place on the back of my head and a hiss got pushed through grit teeth.

“Yo, you’re ready?”

Libertus voice could be heard through the door and Nyx’ fingers curled into my hair, yanking it lightly but this didn’t make me stop.

“Yes….yes…I’m…I’m coming…I mean….”

I could hear Nyx stutter and when I looked up, I could see his lips quiver. The muscle in my mouth pulsating when his hand guided me quicker and deeper down on him, my tongue pressed against the tensed skin. A muffled moan rolled over the other when it suddenly stopped, a warm liquid filling my mouth and I sucked my way back up. His whole body shaking when I released him, my lips pressed tightly together. My hand reached blindly for the empty glass on my nightstand and I held it in front of me before spitting his cum into it. The back of my head brushed along my lips and stood up, covering the glass with my hand. Nyx laid on his back, his hands brushing along his face before he looked at me. I winked and grabbed my clothes that laid beside him, heading for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and could see Nyx standing at the sink, getting ready as well.

When we were heading downstairs, Libertus was waiting for us with his arms crossed. He pointed at the edge of his lips and looked at me

“You’ve got something right there”

“Fuck you”

I returned, when I knew what he meant. He was just teasing. I grabbed my leather jacket and our heavy boots knocked against the wooden plates of the porch when we left the house. Libertus unlocked the car doors and it seemed that he wanted to tell us that it was his turn to drive. I’ll didn’t say anything, since Nyx and I had our fun already.

I laid on the backseats, my feet sticking out of the open window while I enjoyed the sunny weather. Last night, I didn’t have a nightmare nor did I dream at all. This rose my mood and even the morning sickness became less, at least I didn’t have to throw up. When I felt how the car was slowing down, I saw the huge sign which welcomed us at Hammerhead. I pulled my legs back into the car, sitting up properly when Libertus brought the car next to the fuel pump. Sunglasses got put on before I exited the car, looking at an old man sitting in front of a huge garage. Maintenance shop written in huge metallic letters above the big rolling gate. I walked towards the elder and saw his eyes becoming visible under his baseball cap.

“Hey folks. How may I help ya?”

“Hi Cid, long time no see”

I pulled my sunglasses down and smiled at the old man who got up, moving the cap from his head to scratch his head.

“Nana? Yes, it’s you. Cidney, come quick. Nana’s here”

The old man looked to his workshop and waved at his granddaughter. He grabbed my hand and shook it quickly, holding it with both hands. Nyx stepped beside me and the elder looked up at him, recognizing him immediately. Hands moved from mine to the upper arms of Nyx.

“Nyx. You look so thin since the last time I’ve seen you, what happened?”

I laughed and thought he would mistake Nyx and Libertus, doing it quite often when we were younger. They had almost the same tattoos and haircut, so I couldn’t blame the elder. A young woman came out of the shop and smiled from ear to ear, making me remember her when she was a teenager, helping her grandfather in the workshop. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug, my hands not knowing where to touch her since she was wearing almost nothing. I patted her back and she looked at me, she was as tall as me.

“Nana, great to see you. Some Mister is waiting for you in the diner, so I knew you would come.”

She bowed her head at Nyx who was also giving his best to not look anywhere else than her eyes when he returned the gesture.

“So, what’s with the modifications for the…”

I could hear Libertus coming to us and when I looked at him, I saw that his eyes weren’t as shy as ours. With parted lips he looked Cidney up and down, unable to speak anymore. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to Libertus, my gloved hand pointing at my friend and then the car.

“Libertus has big plans for our R8 and I think you two should talk about a realization later. You know, he is a skilled mechanic as well”

She clapped her hands before extending them to him, shaking his head so quick that his head bobbed back and forth. I chuckled and stepped back to Nyx, letting them talk for a while, even if Libertus was mostly stuttering. Nyx laid an arm around my hip and leaned down to me

“Nana?”

“Yeah, Cidney used to call me like that when we were younger, not able to speak out Naya. I think she was three back then, I’ve been eight. She called me like that since then”

Cid appeared beside me and his arms were crossed on his chest, his eyes watching Cidney and Libertus like a hawk.

“You two married already?”

I looked surprised at the elder and shook my head which made Cid let out a noise of disappointment.

“Last time I’ve seen you, you were _just together _already. What are you two waiting for? I’ve been with my dear wife for almost 60 years, married her after our fourth date. I knew she was the one”

I chuckled and felt how Nyx was almost hiding behind my head, laughing lightly as well.

“Don’t worry, Cid. You’ll of course be invited as well”

“If I’m still alive until then….Hey, hey, Libertus. Don’t keep your friends waiting”

His interest moved quickly from us to Libertus, who quickly looked at Cid. A nod was given and he bowed his head to Cidney before waving at us to come to the diner.

It smelled delicious in Takka’s pit stop. We spotted Cor sitting in the back corner and walked straight towards him, greeting Takka with a quick nod.

“Nice to see you, guys”

“Yeah, same here”

I sat opposite of Cor, Nyx beside me and Libertus grabbed a chair to sit at the head of the table.

“I have good news for you, Naya. Your deputy commander and your men are currently in Longwythe Peak.”

“You spoke to Skald Prismo? When?”

I was excited to hear that my men were still alive. Any connection to the king’s army broke down when I have been at the borders of Leide myself, that’s why my communicator broke. Let’s say I was a little bit angry at it. Cor nodded with a smile.

“I think it was two days ago, when the alliance took over Insomnia. I also felt responsible for Noctis, as he had to know what happened before he would hear it from the media. I’ve sent him on a mission, since he is the legitimate heir after Regis death”

All of us fell silent. The death of King Regis was a sad day for all of us. Especially me. Libertus cleared his throat and I kicked him under the table, knowing that he wanted me to mention what I found out, but I didn’t want to. Seeing Nyx in the corner of my eye, I could see that he was glaring at him as well. Cor looked a bit confused when he looked at us, but didn’t ask. I sighed and brought my attention back to the marshal, folding my hands on the table. Takka brought some cups and filled them with coffee. I put my hand onto the mug, so he wouldn’t fill mine.

“Just a water”

Nyx said and thanked him for the coffee by lifting his cup to the other.

“I’m cooperating with local hunters who are of great help against the monsters. Nights become longer which means that the demons have more time to attack the villages and towns. Our other problem is the imperial alliance. They’ve blocked the passage to Duscae. Even though I offered my lead for your troops, they insisted to go with you when they heard that you’ve survived. I would like to ask you to take care of the Norduscaen Blockade, so I can protect the people who need my help with the troublesome monsters”

“Did any former Kingsglaives contacted you?”

Nyx leaned forward and I looked up at Takka who handed me a glass with water and ice. I mouthed a silent thank you to not interrupt Cor’s answer.

“I did. We try to reach out to all of them. We are currently four groups of twenty people who guard the borders of Leide.”

“Is it possible to arrange a meeting? If we’ll be able to demolish the blockade, the alliance will not simply let things rest. The alliance will be more present and who knows how many of us has been already lured into a changeover. I have seen members of the Kingsglaive betraying their friends on the battlefield when Regis was still alive. We can’t just run them over and not expect a backfire”

A smile appeared on Cor’s lips when he listened to me, his eyes meeting mine when he wrote something onto one of the napkins, folding it before handing it to me. When my hand reached for it, he placed his on mine, patting the back lightly.

“You sound like Regis. He never embellished the facts and was a perfectionist. His strategies were always bulletproof”

A sad smile tugged on my lips when I moved my hand from under his touch, taking a look at what he wrote onto it. Coordinates that showed the exact location of Skald Prismo and the others.

“I’ll make a few calls and meet you later at the base in Longwythe Peak. You should go and talk to your men. We can discuss everything else later”

When Cor stood up, I and the other two did the same. While Nyx and Libertus were boweing their heads, the marshal and I said goodbye with a formal handshake. I watched him leave Takka’s diner before sitting down at the table. Takka brought us a plate with some hot sandwiches and Nyx and Libertus grabbed one to eat it. I didn’t feel like eating. My mind seemed to satisfy my hunger already. I held the napkin tightly in my hand, like hiding a priceless treasure. My eyes laid on my fist and I thought about the groups that Cor mentioned. I couldn’t let go of the thought that we could so more. I looked at Libertus

“You should lead one of the groups of former Kingsglaives. Maybe you can also find out if there are more. Cor is needed on the front and not here, protecting the people like a city guard.”

“Wha…” Libertus swallowed “What? Why me? Nyx could do it as well”

I noticed that Nyx almost choked on his sandwich. I couldn’t define the look on his face. Was he disappointed I haven’t picked him as a leader or was he surprised to hear Libertus’ suggesting him. I kept my eyes on Libertus

“I need Nyx at my side. If we’ll be able to let our army grow, I will need more than just one deputy commander. You are a skilled mechanic and you were also the leader of a rebel group, haven’t you? So you know how it works.”

“What exactly is your plan?”

I turned to Nyx when he was speaking to me, watching him finish the sandwich. I leaned back and tried to explain it to both of them.

“I need Cor at the top, coordinating us. He’ll be our watchful eye and informant. In this short period of time, he managed to get about eighty people together, talking local hunters into joining his group and finding people who’ll fight for him. He found Noctis and informed him about his mission and how he can be reclaim the throne. This man is living the military and there is a reason he is called the Immortal. If someone can tell you that you don’t need magic, then it’s him.”

Cor has always been my idol and this was obvious by the way I was talking about him. I would follow this man into death if necessary.

Libertus was pouting on the backseat when we decided to head straight for Longwythe Peak and he couldn’t talk to Cidney anymore. I promised him that he would get the car to go back to Hammerhead and take his time at the workshop. With her. It was obvious that my friend had a little crush on the blonde girl. I hoped he knew that her grandfather was pretty protective over her. Nyx was driving and I typed in the coordinated into the navigation system. My head was close to the open window as I felt sick again, but tried to hide it from the others.

“I think that’s the first time I actually see you in action as a commander”

I smiled softly and leaned my head into my palm, turning it a little to have a better view on Nyx.

“You’ll see, it’s easier to command them than to ask you for something”

Nyx opened his mouth to playfully signalize his shock about my words. He looked at me for a quick second before returning his gaze onto the street.

“Why?”

“Because you still throw your clothes around instead of putting them into the laundry basket or at least stack them at one place”

He laughed and poked his tongue out. His hand moved from gear shift to my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“That’s just because you haven’t been around for so long to boss me around”

I gave his upper arm a light punch before rolling my eyes back onto the street, my hand resting on his now.

The navigation led us to an old abandoned farm. I saw a few soldiers standing in front of a house, others guarded the yarn in the back. Guns were pointing at us when we parked the car in front of a few military vehicles.

“Let me go out first”

The expression on Nyx and Libertus face showed me that they didn’t have any other plans. The door got opened and two soldiers ran up to the side of the car, but as soon as they saw me, their guns had been lowered.

“Commander Rogue has entered the base”

One of the yelled to the others and I motioned with my hand that Nyx and Libertus could come out now as well. The fists of the right hand of the soldiers got hit onto their left shoulder when they bowed their heads deeply.

“Welcome back, commander. We’ve been waiting for your arrival. Deputy Commander Prismo is awaiting you in the main base. Follow me”

All three of us followed the solider who spoke and we got led towards the barn where heavy metal gates had been pushed open. I greeted each soldier that we passed, all of them bowing down and I could even see a smile on some of the faces that weren’t covered in helmets. The barn was filled with military equipment and weapons, as well as camp beds positioned against the walls. A tall dark haired male was walking towards me and when he took off his mask, I recognized Skald Prismo. His hand reached for my lower arm, my hand grabbing his for a greeting.

“Welcome, Commander Rogue. You can’t even imagine how happy I am to see you”

“The pleasure is all mine”

Libertus and Nyx were standing beside me and I decided to introduce them to my best man

“This is Nyx Ulric, the hero of the Kingsglaive. And this is Libertus Ostium, a loyal Kingsglaive and a possible candidate for the position of the leader of the new Kingsglaives”

Skald greeted them with a quick handshake before turning his full attention back to me. His hand reached for my shoulder to push me in front of him, guiding me towards a few steps that led to a platform from which you could look over the whole area in the barn.

“Our soldiers are waiting for you to tell them what we will do next. Cor Leonis and a few others will arrive soon, but he told me that we should start.”

The barn was soon filled with soldiers and I could even see Cor with a few others entering as well. Nyx stood beside the platform and I felt more content with him at my side. Skald Prismo stood beside me, lifting his hands as the room became silent. He bowed and stepped back, giving me the lead. My hands grabbed the metal pole of the balustrade when I looked down at the others

“Brave soldiers of Lucis. Comrades. Friends. Thank you for coming and lend me your ear. The imperial army burned down Insomnia, killed our beloved King and took the lives of the innocent. Now they want to make us fear, bringing the darkness over Eos, our world, our home. We’ve always been loyal to our Kingdom and we will fight to reclaim what’s ours. We have to weaken the imperial army and prepare the ground for our true king, Noctis Lucis Caelum. I received the information from our Marshal, Cor Leonis, that an imperial blockade is making it impossible to travel to Duscae. Since Noctis’ head will be on their list, they will hunt him. We have to prevent any attack on the heir of the throne, if we want our kingdom back. I need the best and bravest man to accomplish this goal and I want to know if you’re with me on that mission. It could be our last fight together.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

The whole room was speaking the words out at the same time, making the ground almost shake. I was full of pride.

“We’ll give hope to the people. We’ll bring them peace, making King Regis promise come true. We’ll take the fear from our people. We’ll be the light in their darkest hours. Brave at heart and loyal to the kingdom”

“Brave at heart and loyal to the Kingdom”

They spoke after me, all of our right fists hitting our left shoulder at the same time. Now we had to prepare everything for our first coup. My eyes fell on Cor and his proud smile filled my heart with hope.


	12. …loyal to the KINGdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of three heads to Hammerhead to meet with Marshal Cor Leonis. He has some good news for all of them, especially Naya who needed to know what happened to her men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

„The area isn’t very widespread. We have Battery Soldiers here, here and here. Magitek Axeman protecting the inner blockade. We have to also watch out for Imperial Snipers. They are barely visible, but they might see you before you can even react.“

Cor leaned over a big map where he pointed at several spots of the blockade. Deupty Commander Prismo and I stood on the other side of the table, Nyx a few steps behind me.

„So, who is in charge for the blockade? I cannot imagine that this is all of their protection“

Cor looked up at me and crossed his arms on his chest, shaking his head lightly.

„I haven’t found out yet. My spies made pictures and gave me all the information I have, but I think that their commander is just waiting for our attack“

I nodded, thinking the same. I kept my eyes on the map and snapped my fingers at one of the soldiers nearby. He rushed to my side and I held my hand out

„Bring me the simulation panel“

The young man ran off and came back with a thin holo-tablet in hand. I took it from him and he back up again. The panel got placed over the spot on the map where the blockade had been located. I pressed a button to activate the display before drawing the lines of the walls and gate with my finger onto it. I switched the mode and created circles at the sections where Cor mentioned the magitek soldiers.

“How many?”

I waited for Cor to tell me the numbers and he pointed at each circle to tell me how many.

“Four Battery Soldiers on each side, six on the main entrance”

Numbers got typed in and I switched the colors of the round markings, continuing with the snipers

“Three on each side of the main entrance. Four at the top of the gate”

Again, I changed the color to blue for the Axemen.

“Sixteen. Spread over the inner area”

“That makes fifty”

Prismo suddenly added and I just nodded, my finger tapping on my lips when I thought about a strategy that allowed us to seize the blockade without large losses.

“Remaining equipment?”

My eyes fell on Prismo who immediately took out a small computer and started to type on the display. He scrolled through a menu before turning the display to me.

“Weapon arsenal at forty-six percent. Ammunition seventy percent. Equations apply to a dispensation per capita”

I smiled and thanked him with a nod. This were better news than I have expected. With an arsenal like that, we could easily take the blockade down, but I wanted to do it without attracting too much attention. I didn’t want the imperial alliance to know about our little army.

“I need four assassins with light firearms and mufflers. They will secure the top four corners of the barricade. Ten gunners for the Battery Soldiers stationed outside. Magma bullets if possible. Two snipers at the secured top of the wall, equipped with electrical bullets. The magitek axemen might be a hard nut to crack. Nyx and I will take care of the gates. His ability to control lightning magic will help us with the Axemen.”

“I’m coming with you”

I looked up at Cor and rose a brow. I knew it would be senseless to talk him out of this, but I needed him in safety. Who would be able to lead us through this war if not him?

“No…Sir”

I simply said and Cor lifted his head a little, almost looking down at me from the other side of the table.

“This is not negotiable. Deputy Commander Prismo stays in command, when we’re away. I am sure, he is able to take care of the communication between our troops. Now get ready. If we want to bring down the blockade before dark, we have to head out soon.”

I wasn’t happy with his demands and didn’t dare to take issue with him, bowing my head when he walked off. When my head moved up, Prismo was standing close to me, repeating my plan and also suggesting several men who would be most suitable for this mission.

“Oh, before I forget. I’ve let your personal belongings being brought to your room in the house.”

I placed a hand onto his shoulder and smiled softly. Even at the hardest times, they were never losing their hope and they were always believing in me. I couldn’t wish for better men.

Nyx and I left the barn, walking towards the house while the sun was already at its highest point.

“Do you think Libertus can deal with his responsibility?”

I smiled at Nyx question. Last night we have discussed about the groups that were under Cor’s command. I suggested that Libertus would go back and take the lead, knowing he would be the most suitable man for this position. Cor had his doubts, but I assured him that there was no need to. I assumed that Cor was just afraid to pass the scepter to someone else. I also told him about Libertus skills and the workshop, convincing him to trust me.

“You don’t?”

I looked at Nyx and he shook his head quickly.

“I do, but I am concerned that Cor’s people might not be elated by their new leader”

“Don’t worry. They’ll accept our decision. Everthing that counts is the safety of the people.”

I saw him nod and we entered the house, passing a few soldiers when heading upstairs. My room was guarded by a young man who reminded me so much of Thalin. It filled my heart with sadness when I thought of the boy, not knowing if he got out of the castle alive. Heels clinked together before the soldier stepped aside, allowing me and Nyx to enter the room. It had a small bed positioned against the wall. A desk stood at the window and the display of a computer showed the symbol of the crownsguard. Beside that, my suitcases and boxes were stacked up on the wall opposite of the bed. I started to look for a specific one, climbing onto the cartons to have a better view on the others.

“What are you searching for?”

“I…almost….have it”

I gasped when I tried to reach for a bigger hard shell case. Nyx quickly ran up to me and grabbed the handle of the suitcase to help me get it out. My tongue poked out of the corner of my lips while my hands were typing in the code for the lock. When it clicked I was excited, opening it impatiently. I could see that it was untouched and I turned the open case towards Nyx, my hand pointing at the uniform. Nyx pointed at himself and I nodded, confirming that this was for him. He unhooked the clothes hanger from inside the suitcase and held it up. It was a Kingsglaive uniform, just a bit better.

“It’s a personalized Kingsglaive uniform, I’ve let a tailor realize my ideas”

Nyx looked at it and I started to show him the customized details. The silver horns on its hood, pelts of gray fur on his left sleeve and purple ribbons on its back. I could see that he wasn’t sure what to say and I took the hanger from him, to hook it onto the the back of the suitcase. I wanted him to finally try it on.

“Thank you. It’s great, but why did you have it made?”

I unbuttoned the jacket of the new uniform while he started to hesitantly take off his clothes.

“It was planned as an engagement gift, but then I…got cold feet. I was afraid that after such a long time, you might not want this anymore…or let’s say I thought it would be the best to not keep you waiting for me for the rest of your life….you know”

I saw him walking behind me and felt his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

“And what changed your mind?”

“I just have to think of you, just look at you and I fall madly in love with you again. Over and over again.”

He kissed my neck and removed his hands from around me, grabbing the clothes on the hanger. I stepped aside so he could get dressed, pointing at the armored boots that were still inside the suitcase. I walked back to the rest of my stuff, finding one of my uniforms to change into. I could hear how he buckled the belt with the holsters and turned to him to watch him push his Kukris into them. Nyx looked just like I imagined him in it, powerful and good-looking. 

I got up and helped him to attach his mask to the hood before doing the same with mine. My hand reached already for the doorknob when Nyx grabbed my arm, turning me to him. His hand sliped to the side of my neck and my head got tilted back, his lips blessed mine with a deep kiss. My back got pushed against the door and my hands moved up on his chest until grabbing the each side of his collar, pulling myself up against him. The kiss ended with an innocent quick peck

“I love you and will always do, even after death”

His warm breath caressed my lips before he pulled away, letting me step away from the door when he opened it.

Outside, Cor and my demanded soldiers were already waiting at the military vehicle which would bring us closer to the blockade. I climbed into the hanger after Cor, followed my Nyx and the others. The loud motor made it almost impossible to talk but the marshal passed out a few new communicators that had been quickly attached to our ears. I pressed the button to test it, but also to see if the others knew what they had to do

“You’ve been informed about the mission. This has to be done quick and smooth. Would be a pity if we’d allow them to call for help”

I heard some of the soldiers chuckle but nodding at the same time, some of them even showing a thumb up. I still held the earpiece pushed, to keep up the connection.

“Gunner’s first. Clear the path for the assassins and snipers. We’re counting on ya”

With that I turned off the speech mode and felt Cor’s hand on my upper arm. I leaned closer to him when he was about to speak into my ear, just informing me that an airship of the Alliance was sighted near the blockade. It was a smaller one and since he wasn’t concerned about it, I wasn’t either. We could take care of it with the men we had with us already. My eyes fell on Nyx who watched Cor and me closely, the serious expression on his face making me feel uncomfortable. My eyebrows knitted and I shook my head in confusion, asking him wordless what was wrong. The driver knocked against the window between driver’s cab and hanger, to tell us we were there. Nyx pulled his hood over his head and broke locked eyes by covering his face with his mask.

We stood not far away from the blockade, watching the gunners run for their attack. Carefully and always out of sight of the Battery Soldiers. Cor looked through his binoculars. I hunkered down beside the assassins and snipers, waiting for the signal to send them to battle. Nyx stood between us, the purple ribbons dancing in the wind coming up the hill we were standing on. Each gunner was a skilled swordsman as well, all of them having been trained by Cor when joining the Corwnsguard, so they would try to avoid any loud sounds by their firearms. It was so silent that I could hear the motor of the airship that Cor mentioned without even seeing it.

“Group A and B are in position. Waiting for C to give a signal”

I held my hand up, ready to send the assassins out as soon as Cor would give me a sign. I saw him nod and with a quick move of my hand, all six soldiers rushed towards the walls of the blockade.

“So, the Crownsguard isn’t using any kind of magic? Is it because King Regis wanted so or…”

“No”

Cor interrupted him and handed him the binoculars, so he could watch our men in action. I stood up to my feet, able to see the snipers waiting at the outside for the assassins to finish their job, so they would be able to take their positions.

“The Crownsguard consists of soldiers who are taught to not be dependent on powers that might be taken away. They’re fighting with their own strength and their own power. Once a powerful army and it still is.”

“How come you chose Naya to join the Crownsguard army then?”

I could hear that Nyx was teasing Cor, referring to my ability to use magic. Cor just smirked and took the binoculars back from Nyx to watch the Snipers climb up onto the outer wall of the blockade.

“Because, just like her father, she uses magic only if necessary…we should go now”

I was shocked when his words echoed in my head. So Cor knew about my connection to Regis. We walked down the hill and one of the assassin’s voice murmured into the earpiece

“Commander Rogue…there are more Battery Soldiers on the inside area. Shall we eliminate them? Lighting bullets will be of no use against them”

“No. We’re coming. The Sniper shall take care of the Axemen, just as ordered”

“Understood”

The earpiece went silent and my attention moved to a vehicle standing at the street but without its passengers.

“The Regalia”

I screamed at Cor and just when he noticed it as well, the airship appeared above the gates of the blockade. We started to run and entered the area where the Axemen were already waiting for us. Nyx used his lightning magic to keep them away from us, at the same time the snipers were shooting at the others. Each electrical shock causing the magitek soldiers to be stunned and allowing us to finish the machines with our swords. I could see the loading ramp of the airship open and a huge MA-X Cuirass became visible. It was about to be thrown off in the area close to the gate. Nyx pushed the button on his communicator

“Who’s at the gate?”

A static noise could be heard before one of the soldiers on the roof answered

“No one….wait…I can see someone…Oh my god…it’s prince Noctis and his guards. Shall we…”

  
“Don’t interfer. Make sure the arriving magitek soldiers stay out of the area”

Cor demanded and Nyx and I had our daggers already in hand before throwing them against the top of a passage, swinging ourselves towards the magitek armor when warped up high enough. I looked up at the mechanical monstrosity, my eyes falling onto the chainsaw that replaced one of the robotic arms.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Cor the immortal. So you survived the Citadel. But you won’t survive what I have in store for you. It’s past time your legend came to an end.”

I heard the voice of a young man coming from the speakers attached to the control center of the MA-X Cuirass and it seemed that he had a soft spot for Cor. I could see Nyx pushing Noctis out of the way and I warped myself quickly to them, seeing that his three guards were already fighting off the Axemen who laid an eye on them.

“Your majesty, I’d prefer if you would stay out of the way”

Nyx voice broke through the loud noises of the battle and Noctis face betrayed that he wasn’t even thinking about staying out of the fight. The young royal threw his sword into one of the robot’s arms, warping himself towards it.

“You’re fucking kidding me”

I said to myself before warping my way into the direction of the heavy legs of the magitek armor, joining a young blonde who was shooting at the joints. I shot ice into the direction, freezing the sensitive part of the machine before turning to the boy, I didn’t know him yet I had seen this face somewhere.

“Now!”

I let him have his success with the robot, warping myself out of the line of fire. I heard the ice shatter like glass, metal hitting the ground when the machine lost its balance. Nyx used this moment to throw his dagger into the air, warping himself above the control cabin of the machine’s body, shooting a fireball at it. He landed back on the ground, the MA-X catching fire but it wasn’t done yet. The chainsaw aimed at us and an insane laugh was coming from the inside of the magitek armor. I suddenly saw Cor jumping onto the mechanical beast, Noctis on the other side, both of them held their swords up to finish our attacker. It was still able to move up, the chainsaw not the only thing to worry about when it was shooting from every weapon it had equipped. Nyx and I helped the others with the magitek soldiers, hearing a loud blast when one of the snipers landed a hit on the Axemen. A loud explosion came from the MA-X but Cor and Noctis were already with us when the robot was collapsing. I remembered the voice of a boy and couldn’t allow us to be responsible for the death of a human. I threw my dagger into the front piece of the MA-X, warping myself to it and trying to find the opening of the cabin. I shieled my face with my arm, the flames rising around me. I stabbed my dagger into a slit, trying to pry it open. 

Nyx appeared beside me and helped me by pushing his dagger into the other side of the hatch. The hydraulic system gave up and the cover swung open. The smoke inside let us cough and I could see that the young pilot was barely conscious. I unbuckled him before Nyx picked him up. I rose my hand and ice covered a part of the machine and he could slide it down, bringing himself and the boy into a safe distance. I jumped off the burning MA-X and rose my hand when it was about to explode, the summoned shield protecting me and the others against the flames and metallic shards. It also cost me a lot of energy and hissed when I pushed myself back up to my feet, the magical armor disappearing. I made my way to the others, seeing Nyx helping the boy back onto his feet. My fist was clenched and I wanted to punch the young hostile pilot, but I didn’t. I had other plans.

“Go back to your high commander and tell him that the blockade has fallen. He can decide what to do with you”

  
Surprised eyes looked at me and Cor understood immediately. This was a strategy he used himself; let your enemy know there is someone they should fear.

“You don’t tell me what I should do”

He snapped back and I grabbed him by his collar, almost lifting him up to his feet when I brought him close to myself.

“I can also throw you back into the flames, kiddo.”

Blonde eyebrows twitched when he tried to release himself from my grip. Gladiolus wanted to step in and ask why we should let him go, but Cor’s arm blocked him from making a step closer to us. I pushed the boy away from me and he stumbled on his feet, walking backwards towards the gates.

“If I see you again, I will kill you all”

I laughed and placed my hand on my masked face, not believing that he was still threatening us. He opened the gates with a special key that he held against a scanner. This was quite handy since now we didn’t have to put much effort into hacking the system.

“Not even a short thanks. The youth of today”

Nyx stood beside me when we watched the boy run off into the upcoming darkness.

“Could anyone explain to me why we’ve let him go?”

Nyx and I turned to Gladiolus who didn’t seem happy about my decision.

“Because it is one thing to kill a machine but the other to be responsible for the death of a human”

I took off my mask and knelt before Noctis, Nyx doing the same. Noctis was feeling visibly uncomfortable and he was about to make us stand up again, but we bowed our heads deeply.

“We have served your father, King Regis Lucis Caelum, and we wanted to ask for your forgivness since we couldn’t prevent his death.”

Noctis hunkered down in front of us and we looked up at him when he placed his hands on our shoulders.

“Don’t sweat about it. Am not blaming any of you. I heard what you’ve done for the kingdom and I want to thank you for your dedication. Now come up, please. This doesn’t feel right”

I could see Noctis cheeks flush when a shy chuckle fell from his lips. Nyx and I stood up, looking at the others and while I recognized Gladiolus and Ignis, I couldn’t tell who the young blonde was. Cor took Noctis aside for a private chat while we stood with the others. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the gunslinger and I could swear that I have seen that face before. He extended a hand to me and introduced himself

“Prompto Argentum. I guess we don’t know each other yet, even though I’ve heard a lot about you”

Hesitantly, I took his hand into mine for a quick handshake.

“Are you sure we don’t know each other? I could swear, I’ve seen you somewhere”

Prompto shyly shook his head and forced an awkward smile onto his lips. His attention moved to Nyx quickly, shaking his hand as well and avoiding any eye contact with me. Ignis let out a soft chuckle and pushed his glasses up

“Don’t mind him. He’s quickly smitten with women”

I snorted and walked over to Gladiolus, letting Ignis explanation be the reason for Prompto’s reaction. I might have been acting strange towards the boy which embarrassed him. Who knows. Maybe I’d get the chance to find out who this Prompto Argentum was. 

“Gladio”

I sat down beside him on the stairs, trying to find the right words where to start. I looked at my hands that were folded in my lap.

“Your father…”

“I know”

He quickly said before I could end my sentence. I looked up at him and saw sadness in big amber eyes.

“He wanted me to let you and your sister know that he was always proud of you. I am sure, he told you that many times, but….I thought you should know that his last thoughts were for you and Iris”

I patted his thigh before getting up, hearing him whisper a silent thanks. All of us met up at the open gate and Ignis sat in the Regalia, wanting to reach the next city before demons or even the alliance would appear.

“Nocto, I’ve promised your father to always keep an eye on you. I know your guards will protect you, but please don’t hesitate to ever call me for help. I’ll be there for you, no matter when, where or what”

The young king smiled lightly and nodded his head, taking my hand into his. I remembered a time when he held my hand when he was scared or just felt uncomfortable. Back then his hand was so tiny that I could let is disappear in mine.

“Thank you. I’ll do that. You’ve always been like a big sister to me, Nay”

I bowed my head and let him get into the car, waving at the others when they drove off. Nyx and Cor were standing beside me and I heard both of them sigh.

“Will you follow them?”

Cor suddenly said and I nodded, my heart still beating quickly because of Noctis referring to me as a big sister. If he only knew.

“At least until they arrive in Altissia safely”

“I understand. I’ll go back and send a few soldiers and a vehicle your way. We should keep those gates guarded by our men and you can’t follow them by foot”

When I moved my head again to nod, I felt how everything seemed to turn around me and my body leaned to the side. My hand reached for Nyx’ and he quickly held it, to keep me up. My free palm laid on my head when I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the giddiness. I leaned against Nyx and took a deep breath, not wanting the sickness to come over me again.

“What’s wrong with her? Is it still because of the poisoning”

I could feel Nyx lifting his shoulders at Cor’s question

“I don’t think so. Maybe it’s just because of the inhaled smoke”

Nyx lied for me and I thanked him mentally. I pushed myself away from Nyx and walked through the gates, around the wall until finding a place where I could throw up. Again. I thought I was over it, but it seemed that my body was still fighting against something.

“Commander Rogue. You’re alright?”

I could hear the voice of a soldier in my earpiece and I lifted a hand, showing a thumb up at whoever watched me right now. I stood up and Nyx was holding a handkerchief towards me which I took with great thanks. I held it in front of my lips and looked at him, knowing what he was about to say. Rolling my eyes, I walked back through the gates where one of the assassins was already hacking the lock system. Nyx and I sat down on the stairs, waiting for the military vehicle to arrive. I assumed that Nyx could convince Cor to go without worry.

“You know what you’ve promised me”

  
“I know, I’ll go see a doctor. When we’re in Altissia, okay?”

  
He accepted my proposal with a silent growl. We sat there in silence, waiting for the vehicle to arrive. I still had Noctis voice echoing in my head and usually I would just think that it was cute, but after what I found out, I felt bad for keeping this secret. I just wanted his best and I didn’t want to ruin his image of his father. Who would want to know that your father had a child with another woman?

“Will you ever tell Noctis about it?”

As if Nyx would have read my mind. My body froze for a moment and I looked up, staring at a random point in front of me.

“No”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t have to know. I felt better when I didn’t know it”

“What are you afraid of?”

“That a life, how we know it and how we plan it, will change. I’m a servant of the king, not a part of him. My feelings for Noctis hasn’t changed. He was always like a little brother I wanted to protect.”

“What if he finds out? Isn’t it better to hear it from you than anyone else?”

“Who should tell him? You and Libertus know and I am sure you’ll keep your mouths closed. Cor was one of Regis best friends, but he wouldn’t betray the secret to Noctis. I am sure he would have told him already, but he didn’t. And Titus….”

I dropped my head and looked at my hand that was clenching a fist.

“Titus’s dead.”

Nyx stopped to ask any further, noticing my feeling of unease.

I could see the headlights of a car and got up as soon as they stopped. The driver opened the truck bed and let two soldiers get the motorbikes off. He stood in front of me, greeting Nyx and me with a salute.

“Commander Rogue, Marshal Cor Leonis asked me to give you these.”

  
He handed me two cellphones and I took them, giving one to Nyx.

“Commander? I also wanted to tell you that me and the others understand what you’re doing and we would like to let you know that we will back you”

“Thank you, private. I appreciate that. I’ll be back soon and until then, I’ll wish you fun with kicking some magitek ass”

He chuckled and I winked, patting his shoulder before walking over to the bikes. Both looked quite similar to my old one, just that the military bikes had a few more modifications that I didn’t need on mine. I swung my leg over the seat, pushing my coat aside before sitting up. The helmet replaced the hood of my jacket and I turned the engine on. The electric motor was barely audible.

“You’re ready?”

“When you are~”

We drove off through the gates, following the street to the Galdin Quay.


End file.
